It's a human thing
by ARCHANGEMON
Summary: Titans are normal now and are leading normal healty lifes except for a spiky haired teen whom still battles the forces of evil with a newly formed team will the others reconsider there decision and return to there old lives ? RARO PAIRING CHAP 24 UP Than
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE 

"THREE MONTHS LATER"

Robin walked inside the titan tower and looked at the computer analyzing every thing he had at his disposal. Every little thing counted he couldn't over look anything and yet as he looked at the screen he wondered if it was for the best. After all his friends were happy were they not? Why not let them lead the life that had been denied to him?

Slowly he stood and walked towards the garage. Jumping on his bike he rushed to patrol the city. He needed to beat on something to let his frustration out. As he drove his mind wondered and his heart ached the loss of his team hurt, but the loss of her hurt more. However, like they had told him they were happy and that was all that mattered

So why was he trying so hard to find a way to reverse the effects? He didn't want to accept it but he knew that it was because he was being selfish. He wanted his team back, his friends, and his love shaking his head he accelerated and patrolled the city.

Passing the mall a girl looked at the speeding bike. She smiled sadly and turned towards her friends. She noticed they had seen it too but they didn't want to talk about it. Slowly the four walked towards the pizza place.

"He is still patrolling alone"

The one with the green hair spoke and poked at his pizza. His hunger was all but gone from the silence of the table around him.

"Dude quit it"

The tall African-American muttered. He took a bite of his slice chewing stubbornly and not looking at them. He couldn't look at them

"Have any of you talked to him?"

No one answered her question and the red headed girl closed her eyes. She knew this was not one of the best topics among them. but she couldn't hope but wonder about her friend

"We made our choose we"

But before any of them could continue a huge explosion send them into their all too familiar fighting pose. Getting strange looks from the other people around. They adverted their gaze and rushed towards the direction of the explosion where already a crow was forming

"It's Robin but where are the other titans?"

"I don't know but look at the size of that guy"

The whispers and muttering of the crowd made the four figures cringe. They knew whom they were talking about as the huge gray figure emerged from the ground. They cringed as the sight of Cinderblock not only that but he was joined by Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth.

"Dude you have to be kidding me."

"Isn't this like kind of unfair?"

The four figures among the crowd were stunned at the sight. One side of the field showed the H.I.V.E. members along side the massive Cinderblock, while at the other side Robin stood facing them bow staff in hand.

"Give up scrum bucket!"

"Honestly dude you can't beat us."

"This should be fun."

Robin simply glared at them and then jumped into the air twirling his bow staff in his hands. He landed in the middle of them and began to attack. Doing a side kick he managed to send Jinx to the ground. Cinderblock managed to turn around and try to land a punch but doing a back flip Robin managed to dodge it.

"Gizmo now!"

While on the air Gizmo floated towards him only to be slammed to the ground by Robin's bow staff. As mammoth and Cinderblock look at the teen in mid back flip, they noticed a lot of small metal marbles heading there way.

The huge explosion made the by standers cover there eyes. As the dust settled and the debris fell they gasped when they saw Robin standing beside the two fallen villains. His bow staff held on his right hand he turned towards the two remaining members and pointed at them.

"Beat it"

Gizmo and jinx just nodded before rushing off. Taking a deep breath Robin walked towards his bike. He stopped and looked at the two figures on the ground. shaking his head he looked at the crowd.

"Call the cops"

"You got it"

The girl stammered and he drove off. The four figures looked at each other. The crowd might be amazed but they weren't. They saw the things the crowd missed. The exhaustion on Robin's body along with how he flinched when he got on his bike.

"So Victor any ideas?"

"Shut up Logan lets get out of here"

"Friend we must"

"There is nothing we can do Kory lets just leave"

The former titans left the crowd. There minds wondering to there ex leader and there old life. As they walked towards their normal life they couldn't help but think of the teen that was defending the city all on his own. As Garfield Logan the ex-titan called Beast Boy looked towards the dark child of Trigon his jealousy got the better of him.

"You're worried"

"I am"

"I know you two had something and now that were together I"

"Not now Logan"

"Raven you're my girlfriend I"

"He is in the past"

She didn't turn around to face him. She walked away from them and Garfield Logan clenched his fist. She might say that but does she mean it? He doesn't know and it scares him. he does not want to lose her now that he has her.

"Yo Logan you ok man"

"Yeah I'm fine"

He pushed pass the ex-titan called Cyborg and headed towards their car. As for Victor Stone he snaked his head and looked at the ex-titan called Starfire.

"Well Kory I guess it's just you and me"

"Yeah"

In another place a titan by the name of Robin clenched his side and takes a deep breath. Two broken ribs and a bruised lung is the kind of thing he doesn't need right now. He leans on his bike and closed his eyes trying to relax but fails. As he is about to once again drive off he stops and glanced towards the entrance to the roof.

"I thought you would be here"

"What do you want?"

"You are hurt and I was concern"

"Don't"

He jumps on his bike and jumps off the building landing on the street below. He rushed off to his home leaving the girl behind glancing at the him. She closes her eyes and sits on the ledge thinking how it easy it would have been for Raven to fly after him. This Raven has no wings and she is grounded all she can do is watch.

She wonders why he doesn't leave this and join them as a normal teen, as a normal person. She wants to find out but with Logan as her boyfriend she doesn't see how she can get close to him. She shakes her head because if Logan is her choice why does she think of the masked teen at nights?

To Be Continued

Note :

I dont know if chaoswolf will be able to keep betaing for me so if any one wants to become a beta for me i would really apreciate it thank you

archangemon out


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE 

PRIDE

The tower was funny looking. She didn't think man's world was going to be this weird. They dressed funny and drove steal chariots, which her sister had told her, were called cars. Now she was being dropped off at a huge building in the shape of a T. she took a deep breath and walked towards the door only to freeze when she saw a huge explosion near the shore line. Her eyes widen as droping her bags she rushed towards the area and hovered above the cloud of dust. She noticed a teenaged boy on a metal panel.

"Terra come on you can do better than that"

"Shut it bird brain!"

"You're giving up now? Tired all ready? "

The interaction between the two made the girl on the sky frown. She rushed towards the ground and stopped a minute before she hit the ground. Terra jumped backwards and was ready to attack. The black haired girl looked at her then glanced at the brightly colored boy on the control panel and frowned. why was he giving one of her sister orders?

"Sister you don't have to take this abuse from a male"

"A ...huh?"

"She means me Terra"

The amazon teen turned towards the boy who was now approaching them with a light smile on his face. He either was very brave or very stupid. He was actually walking towards them. Did he not know that she could break him with her hand if she so wished? Terra's confused look made Robin chuckle and shake his head.

"So your Diana's sister"

"Watch your tongue boy. she is the princess of the amazons you will"

"Who is this!"

"Terra meet Wonder Girl, Wonder Girl meet Terra"

The blond glanced at the figure standing before her. She was slim, slender, and had short black hair. She wasn't skinny as she was but she was not as well endowed as her grown up sister. Wonder Girl turned to face the masked boy again and raised an eyebrow. He was Robin the one her sister had told her about. However, this boy was a pale comparison to the warrior that was described to her. He was skinny short and wore brightly colored clothes unlike the dark knight her sister had so fondly spoken off.

"You are Robin?"

"Yeah if you follow me I will show you to your room"

"Very well"

"I think I'll...practice some more yeah practice ...damn"

Terra kicked a clump of dirt and headed towards the training grounds. She still had a half an hour and Robin wasn't going to let her slide with her training. she hated it but she also noticed results. She was stronger, faster, and was in more control than she had ever been in her life. As Wonder Girl followed Robin she noticed he was glancing at a round yellow thing.

"What is that?"

"It's a communicator. It helps me keep tabs on Terra in case she ditches her training"

"In man's world women obey men?"

"No but to be a good warrior one must train both body and mind right?"

"Indeed"

Victor rushed towards the lab and stopped dead in his tracks. He had lost him. That little green haired freak was as sly as ever even if he couldn't turn into an animal anymore he always managed to give him the slip. He growled and punched the wall then slumping down in one of his chairs. There wasn't any thing as sad as being beaten by a five foot tall green haired skinny shrimp on a video game. Then to have that same green haired little skinny shrimp dump all of his food on the garbage was another thing it was a bet but a joke bet.

"If I had won I wouldn't have thrown away his food as disgusting as it is"

"Yes you would"

"I ok so yeah but the point is my food doesn't taste like nothing!"

"I kind of like the tofu eggs"

"Of course you do Kory"

Victor smiled and shook his head. Things were ok with them but as he glanced at the Goth girl on the couch. He wished every thing was okay with his other friends as well. He knew something had been bothering Raven since she had turned normal but when she started seeing Logan things had gotten better for a while. That is until Robin began to show up in the news beaten and bruised.

He disliked seeing the scenes of him battling Slade alone and having to take so much punishment from his battles. Something had to be driving Robin to be like he was and not be normal like they all had wished they were. In truth they had become heroes so as not be freaks and now that they were normal it was amazing. However, seeing there friend ending up hurt in the six o'clock news was bad. He thought it would be worse for Starfire but he was wrong.

Raven seemed to be the one who took it the hardest. Something had been brothering her more than the simple fact of her losing her powers. It seemed she couldn't quite grasp what the thing with her and Robin was or what there relationship was.

"STOP!"

"That man insulted me!"

"It's a TV its not real see turn it off!"

Terra glared at Robin. He was laughing his head off at the sight of her trying to hold back the Amazon who wanted to destroy the television with the man who had insulted her. So far Terra was failing.

"Robin this will be perfect time to explain what TV is"

"That box will pay!"

The screen flashed and Wonder Woman's face appeared startling the two girls and Robin as well. She was frowning and looking at her cousin's surprised look and Robins some what amused expression. The blond girl seemed worried and was trying to restrain the girl from smashing the television.

"What is going on?"

"I will save you princess!"

"It's a screen she is just communicating with us"

Okay now Robin had to jump in. one thing was for him to enjoy watching an argument. It reminded him of old days but it was another thing to see Wonder Girl try to smash his communication screen while Wonder Woman was trying to check up on them, which was weird enough. having an amazon keeping tabs on you was just not right.

"I see this world is most confusing"

"You will get used to it sister they will teach you"

"Do I have to listen to the male?"

"The male has a name"

Terra smirked as Robin shook his head. This was going to be harder than he thought. He had two girls living in Titans' tower one was not used to man's world while the other was a some what slobbish kind like beast boy.

"Yes you must listened to Robin"

"As you wish"

"Try not to be so stubborn he is stronger than he looks"

He just loved that. Not only did Wonder Woman smiled shyly but Terra's laughter in the back round didn't help the situation much. For Robin it only got worse when Wonder Girl shot him a doubtful look. for a human who had been raised by a human bat he never would have guessed that some day two amazons were going to discuss his worth as a male or as a hero. He smiled as he sat down. Things were getting a bit out of hand.

Yet before Wonder Woman could continue talking with her sister the alarm began to blare. Robin had to cut off the amazon princess looking at the screen. He frowned when he saw the enemy that had come out of hiding. Terra and Wonder Girl looked at him and then at each other. Something about Robin's demeanor had changed. He seemed to become serious and distant.

"Who is it?"

"Cinderblock"

"Is that bad?"

"He is usually a puppet of Slade"

Terra had heard the name. He was a maniac whose true plans were never clear but was dangerous. Wonder Girl looked at the figure of the boy wonder and noticed how his care free attitude had changed considerably. Now instead of acting relaxed and laid back he seemed tense and centered on the up coming mission. She smiled he was a warrior after all.

"Ok girls listened up if Slade is involved in this Cinderblock has to have a plan. We take him down but we keep our eyes open in case Slade shows up."

"Slade is the master mind?"

"Yeah bad dude. We'll explain later"

Wonder Girl nodded and glanced at the two pictures on the screen. Putting them to memory she knew what to look out for as they headed into battle. Robin explained what to do and what not to do. How man's world worked. She couldn't just cause damage all around. She needed to have control. Which was a new concept to the girl who simply nodded and flew beside Terra's bolder while Robin sped beside them on his R-cycle.

All the while thinking if he should bring the two girls along. After all they were new at this and if something happened he didn't know what he would do. Terra was verily controlling her powers and Wonder Girl he still didn't know what she was capable off yet. He needed the back up and he needed them. He just hoped he had made the right choice.

Continued

A thank you to all those who review

ssgohan79

spooke

Lonerofshadows

Cherryjade

Violetx3


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

THREE MONTHS EARLIER

The Brotherhood of Evil was tired and angry. The titans once more had ruined their plans. They had thwarted their mission and had brought many of their minions to custody. So the Brain began to study the titans. Their every move and every step they took was observed and recorded. With time they were going to get there revenge.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy get her from the left!"

Robin's orders rang out and Jinx smiled. This time she was ready for them. This time she had prepared the perfect plan. She had been given the perfect spell and enhanced powers. Now all the researching and experimenting on magic spells and curses they had found were going to pay off. Now they had one that suited the titans well enough. As each titan surrounded her she acted.

"Time to say cheese!"

Throwing a small smoke bomb towards them the titans were wrapped in the thick layers of smoke. Jinx smiled and left the scene. Robin emerged from the fog and grunted in frustration.

"She got away"

"Hey man don't worry about it well get her"

Robin nodded and turned around the other were walking towards the T-car and he closed his eyes for a second. He felt dizzy and stumbled towards his R-cycle. He felt a pair of arms around him and smiled as they helped him steady himself.

"You ok?"

"I felt a bit dizzy."

"Maybe you should head back with us"

"Can't leave my bike "

She glanced at his bike and then at the teen. Taking a deep breath she got on and signaled for him to sit behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt the urge to fight back the blush but let it go since he was not looking at her.

"Hold on"

He nodded and thirty minutes later they were in the tower. By that time Robin was already feeling better. He smiled and thanked her as they went towards the living room.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I don't know what happened"

"It's . Robin about tonight"

"I'll be there"

She turned to face him and he smiled. She nodded and turned around walking towards her room. He smiled and walked towards the kitchen taking a glass of water. He walked towards his room and placed the alarm on. Slowly he fell into his bed and sleep overcame him.

5 hours later his alarm sounded. Startled and surprised he rushed out of his room and headed towards her room. A few seconds later she opened the door and smiled at his appearance. He smiled and shook his head as if clearing the cob webs.

"You're not late"

"I'm not?"

She smiled slightly and allowed him to enter her room. He walked inside and sat on her bed. She raised an eye brow but prepared her candles. She sat beside him removing her cape and her wrist bands. He smiled and touched her hands pulling her sleeves upwards. He smiled and pulled his own gloves off.

Slowly he began to massage her hands and she smiled. She might not use much of her physical abilities but she still needed to relax. It was a tradition she had first started when Gizmo had hit her from behind with one of his mini drones. She had fallen to the ground hard pulling one of her back muscles. She had kept quiet at first but he had noticed and asked to take a look. When she reluctantly showed him he simply massaged and worked on the area until it had gotten better.

Now it had become a tradition. She felt relaxed and she could feel the tension in her muscles fade away. He knew how to work with his hands being human and an athlete at that gave him the right stuff to make her enjoy a nice back rub. She was resting on her bed as he sat beside her. He worked on her tense shoulders and back working the knots out.

"You ok?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"You just smiled"

"I know you're very good"

He tried to wave the comment off but it bothers him something is off. The tone of her voice is different her face shows signs of being relaxed and calm. Yet the guarded look she always has is no more and she is smiling at him. There is definitely something going on with her.

"Robin report to the control room!"

Raven groans and then does something that sets warning bells off in Robin's mind. There is definitely something wrong when her eyes roam his body and she winks at him in a seductive matter. Closing the communicator off he signals her to follow him much to her annoyance. She agrees and mutters something under her breath which only makes Robin wonder even more.

"Yeah Cyborg!"

Robin looked at the teen standing in front of him and took a step backwards. His friend was no longer filled with machines or prosthetic parts. He was a full fledge human, African American, six foot five, and filled with muscles dressed in a simple shirt and shorts. He looked as surprised as he was. Then from within the hall way the other titans emerged. Only this time Robin could hardly move at the sight of his friends.

"Hey I don't mean to sound rude but Robin dude what is up with you?"

Beast Boy looked confused at their leader. Something was defenetly wrong. Robin snapped out of his dazed state and looked at them.

"What happened to you guys?"

"What do you?"

The titans looked at each other and gasped. Beast Boy was no longer green or had pointy ears, Starfire was now a normal girl and as for Raven she looked the same but with one small problem. She was wearing a small smile on her face.

"What happened?"

Beast Boy looked at himself and tried to change forms. Much to his surprise he found he could no longer do so. He was a normal human teenager.

"I'm human!"

Cyborg rushed towards one of the monitors and began to look at himself in the reflection. He smiled and began to cheer that he was human.

"I can no longer fly or use my star bolts. My skin has changed color as well"

Starfire noted calmly and looked at herself in the reflection of one of the near windows. Much to her surprise Cyborg and beast boy were doing the same thing. Raven walked towards Robin and glanced at herself.

"I can't used my powers"

Robin looked towards her something was up with the usually quiet girl. Right now how ever he had to try and get a handle on things.

"Every body calm down! We need to get you guys out of the tower"

"Why man I mean I can finally be normal!"

"Yeah and we need to make you look normal. If some villain finds out or attacks the tower right now we in no position to battle."

Getting in the titan car they rushed towards the city in the darkness of the night. It would be easy to move and not attract attention to them. Much to everyone's surprise Robin was strangely quiet. Raven glanced at him and blushed. She giggled and turned away. The others looked towards her stunned.

"Did she just?"

"Quiet I need to think"

Robin silenced Beast Boy before any other question could be made. His mind was racing with possibilities and consequences of his team members being human. First things first he had to get them out of the tower and had to make them look like normal teens.

"You can't stay at the tower so I need you guys to hold out in a hotel for a while."

"What? Why?"

"I can't have someone watching you guys enter the tower. You are human now and you don't have powers. I need to get you away from me and the tower. If a villain knows who you are and."

Cyborg and the others nodded. In truth robin was right. if someone discovered they had lost there powers then they would be in serious trouble.

"So were are we going"

"We're going to Wayne hotel"

"Dude that's the fanciest place on Jump City!"

"I know"

Three hours later and the others looked at the entrance of the alley they were at. They smiled when Robin arrived and looked at them shaking his head. He threw at them some bags filled with clothes and shoes. He needed them to change to appear normal or else his plan was going to fail before it even got a chance.

"I bought some clothes and there is money in the wallets. You need to check into Wayne hotel using your real names."

"You're not coming?"

"To dangerous we can't be seen together or"

"Ah dude we didn't mean you as Robin but you with out the mask."

Robin shook his head and turned away from them. He knew they were going to ask them this. It wasn't going to be any easy telling them what he had decided long before they were even together.

"I'm needed as Robin"

"Come on man we sacrificed plenty I think we"

"Jump City needs a hero now. With the titans unable to battle I'm going to have my hands full. I will try to find what happened to you guys but by the looks of things."

They had made up their minds long before he had arrived. He knew that but it was still worth taking a shoot. He took a deep breath and jumped into the T-car. They stood in front of the hood all dressed up in their normal clothes. Robin smiled and pulled away from the alley. the others emerged minutes later an headed towards Wayne hotel never once did they looked back.

To Be Continued

----------------------------()()()()---------------------------------

Thank you to all the reviews i dont know if i will be able to upload as much as i have been since betas are on the fritz but i will try untill next time thank you for reading

archangemon out


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

SPEED DEMON

"Wonder Girl come from behind him. Terra back away from him!"

The blond used her powers to summon a boulder to ride away from the battle. Wonder Girl flew behind the massive monster and nailed him on the back sending the concrete monster stumbling to the ground. Robin threw a couple of his disks and Cinderblock was pined to the ground by ice.

"Is that going to hold him?"

"No Terra you know what to do."

The ice merely held him until Terra could work her magic and summon the ground to make solid rock bindings for the massive creature. Once done she smiled and jumped off her boulder running towards them.

"Not bad for a rookie eh?"

"Not bad at all you both did great out there."

"It is difficult to fight without damaging the surrounding areas."

"Yeah but those are the rules you know."

"Unfortunately while we worry about that they don't. That gives them the advantage. I don't want to much damage to the city but if its get dangerous I want you to use all your power."

"Is that wise?"

"Ah yeah you know I still have problems with my powers."

"It might be dangerous but I don't want you guys to get hurt just because you wanted to save a building."

The two girls nodded and rushed off to Titans' tower. In another part of the city two figures sat in front of their television waiting for their friend to return with the movie. Yet as they surfed the channels they saw him. Their ex-leader and now only member of the titans. He was fighting Cinderblock and that's when they noticed he was not alone. The blond girl they had seen him with at the pizzeria was there with him.

Not only that there was another one. A black haired girl wearing short black spandex shorts and an all too familiar logo was on the right side of her chest. Looking around the two figures held there gazes wondering if the titans were being reformed and Robin was doing that.

"So who do you think they are?"

"Your back?"

Raven slumped down on the couch next to them and glared at the monitor in front of them. The anchor man was asking the same questions. They were asking just who were these two girls and why was there only girls joining up? That was the thing that bothered Raven the most.

"They seem pretty strong. They took Cinderblock down."

"Friend Robin is a well leader. He is perhaps training them to become the new teen titans?"

"He didn't even try to fix his old team."

He was wrong and they all knew it. It was not Robin's choice. They had made it. They had loved the feeling of being normal, of having the chance to live a normal life, of having a chance to live what they had missed. To not be looked at like some freak or hero. As the images on the screen began to change they noticed the old team and frowned. Victor Stone changed the channel and they all went to their rooms. The movie all but forgotten.

"So what's next?"

"Rest I'm tired. I'm not an immortal or high on sugar so I'm going to sleep a while."

"What if an emergency presents itself?"

"Oh don't worry about that. If an attack happens this place will be blasting with noise."

Excusing himself Robin walked towards his room and lied down on the bed. The day had been good but tiring. Terra's constant nagging of him to let her drive his bike while Wonder Girl is constant questions would be draining on anyone. In the living room the black haired girl looked at the blond sitting beside her and then at the screen. She wondered why mortals were so obsessed with the machined called television.

"Is there nothing else on?"

"Nah besides its like eight at night on a Monday."

"Mondays are bad?"

"Yeah they kind of suck. If you want we can go into town and see what's up."

"We should tell Robin."

"Nah he'll be fine."

Reluctantly she followed Terra and together they were soon within the city. Terra's sugar high had been wavering but she managed to point out some of the finer points of the city and what some stuff was used for. Mainly the huge buildings with many things that were for sale also known as the mall.

"So you don't trade?"

"Not really we have this thing called money."

"I see. where do we get this money?"

"Well we're pretty much self sufficient in the tower. That's what Robin tells me but if you want money you get a job or look in the titans' vault there is some in there.

Monetary compensation from the mayor was stored there. It usually went to repair the tower or repair the damages that were done to the town but Terra suspected that there was another source for cash for the tower and its needs. That part she hadn't figured out but Robin always seemed to have some spare cash lying around. where he got it she didn't know.

"I don't feel right taking money from the tower."

"Why is that?"

"We amazons like to fend for ourselves and provide for ourselves. We don't rely on others."

"Its more like payment for the services you provide."

"So people pay us for protecting them?"

"Donations and such yeah something like."

She stopped and Wonder Girl followed the girl's gaze and spotted a man who was massive in stature. He glanced at them and then prepared to charge. Looking at Terra she noticed that her friend had taken a battle stance so she followed her example and prepared for the attack. Yet when the massive creature was just about to reach them he was sent backwards by a flashing blur of red and yellow that seem to slam into it.

"What is going on?"

"That guy is Mammoth a bad guy and as for the yellow and red guy I have no idea who he is."

"You okay ladies?"

"We are fine thank you for the assistance."

"Yeah what she said. So what's your name pal?"

The teen smirks and looks at the blond girl whose arms are crossed waiting for an answer. They are kind of cute he smiled and bends down

"Kid Flash at your service."

The roar behind them alerted them that Mammoth has not been taken down. Before he can strike the yellow and red figure vanished in a whirl wind of dust. Wonder Girl and Terra watched as he moved around the creature trying to subdue it. He was fast Terra admitted that but he wasn't that good of a fighter. Looking at Wonder Girl both of them nodded and rushed to help him.

He smiled and noticed the two girls approaching. This was the chance he needed. The creature lifted one of the lamp posts and swung trying to hit him. Dodging out of the way he rushed past the beast and stood behind it.

"Hey ugly you missed."

The creature swirled around and swings the steel pole only to hit air and be hit from behind by a giant boulder. Terra pushed it out of the mall and away from innocent people as Wonder Girl and Kid Flash followed they quickly rushed into action. Wonder Girl delivered a combination of punches that sent the beast staggering backwards. Terra smirks and begins to open a giant hole behind Mammoth. Kid Flash takes action and begins to goad the beast into losing its temper.

"Wonder Girl use the lasso!"

"On it Terra!"

"Ah new guy get out of the way."

Minutes later Wonder Girl's lasso is wrapped around Mammoth who is being dragged towards the hole in the middle of the street. One last pull and the beast stumbled and fell. Moving at super speed Kid Flash binds Mammoth with half a dozen ropes and wires securing him to the ground. he rushed towards the two girls who seem impressed.

"So how did I do?"

"Not bad. So you're Kid Flash?"

"Yeah my uncle knows Wonder Girl's sister here."

"Did he send you to aid us?"

"Yeah heard Robin needed some help. You know came to see what I could do an all."

"Yeah well let's just get to the tower. if this didn't set of the alarms in the tower the police scanners sure will."

Terra smirked and got on her boulder while Wonder Girl and Kid Flash talked about there two legendary family members terra smirked. They were way too motivated by the older version of themselves. She just hoped a certain boy wonder wasn't going to flip when he saw the red and yellow costume teen they had brought home.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"MASK"

"We are going to be late."

"Relax Raven we have plenty of time."

They were different from what they used to be. Their lives had once more changed and a new life had befallen them. A new opportunity to be and become what they had always wanted to become or to be. For Cyborg he nurtured and guided his skills becoming an expert of cybernetics and software development. He even got to try out for a football team.

The changes were different. For each one of them it had different results and different consequences. While in Cyborg or Victor's opinion he had been given a second chance at a normal life. The alien and the half demon were having a hard time adjusting to their new life and to the possibility of never being able to go back to being what was natural for them.

Starfire was an alien princess whose powers derived from her emotions. Now she had been forced to become a human female with no powers and with none of her abilities. This was un-natural for her being weak, her skin color different, and not being able to fly had made the girl some what resentful of the world around her.

Raven's case was one of the most complex and unusual even though she liked the fact of being able to express her emotions. Her mind wondered to the prophecy that had been read to her when she was little. Without her powers and her demonic blood could she become that which her people had condemned her to be? This idea bothered her to no end and gave a feeling of uncertainty that she did not like to have.

Yet out of all of them the most adjusted of the group was Beast Boy. Who was currently studying and working at a local collage. He would become an actor. His dreams were going to become reality. For him that is what mattered the most.

"So I'm guessing he is here for a reason"

Robin looked at the red and yellow figure chow down on some leftovers, Terra gagging at the scene, and Wonder Girl trying to explain what had happened. He was good and had defended the city but he also knew him from before. He was not good at following orders.

"Yeah and maybe he can be a titan. We do need the help right?"

"Terra?"

"Hey it's cool if bird boy doesn't want me."

"Look it's not a matter of want or any of that. We met before and you weren't that happy with following orders."

Kid Flash looked at Robin and scratched his head. Yeah his familiar outfit was a bit different and less fruity but he couldn't be the same Robin. His hair was different, the voice was off and his whole attitude was different. He didn't make jokes when fighting but then again maybe being a titan had changed him.

"Yeah I remember way back when the JL was captured right?"

"Yeah"

"Sweet so how's the gang been? Keep in touch with the others?"

"Some not all"

"Hey you know each other?"

"Sure do sweet cakes."

He was flung to the other side of the room by one of Terras flying boulders. Wonder Girl looked at Robin who shook his head in exasperation. A second latter Kid Flash was beside him pointing at Terra with a glare.

"What's with her?"

"Doesn't like to be called sweet cakes man."

"Man what did you do to these girls?"

"Just shut up and sit down"

"Yeah all right so telling the girls the story of how we meet?"

"Not big JL was captured and we side kicks jumped in to save the day"

Yeah it was basically that and as Kid Flash began to retell the story Wonder Girl's smile grew. She had no idea that Wonder Woman had been captured. Had fought against kids and was defeated along side the rest of the mighty Justice League. While she was amazed Terra was rolling around in the ground at the description of Robin's old costume.

Robin smiled and told a similar story only this one included Kid Flash slamming into a wall he hadn't seen and him running out of fuel because he forgot to eat. As the conversation and stories got longer Robin smiled. It was beginning to feel like home all over again. Kid Flash smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"So what's up can I stay?"

"Thought you were a loner?"

"Need to finish some business here"

"Oh?"

"Hey don't worry your not the only one who has changed mystery fairy boots"

"Fairy boots?"

"I'll tell you .later"

Wonder Girl nods and shakes her head. Terra seems to find the idea of fairy boots funny. which is weird to her since she has seen them and finds them quite attractive.

On the other side of the town Jinx looks at the sky and wonders just were her life is leading her. should she be a bad guy go at it solo? Then what have no friends? Then again she has always been a loner. Sitting on the ledge of the roof she wonders just what she will do now that the H.I.V.E. has lost its appeal to her and the Brotherhood of Evil doesn't want her.

She is alone then. Again she likes to be alone yet looking at the now withered rose. She wonders and contemplates a life that is new and frightening to her. A life were she is anything but who she is. Yet she had the choice to make her life what she wanted it to be. Taking a deep breath she wonders just when her life got so complicated.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"DULL"

Yet again cyborg glanced at his paper and wonder just what was the point of going back to school, I mean sure the experience in the hive was good but this was getting to the point of being tedious. Sure he was the star player on almost all the teams, his academic work was at its best; but it all seem dull after all he was once fighting to save the earth.

"Hey Vic see you at tonight is party?"

"Joan is place right?"

"You got it man"

"I'll see"

His mood was the worse, not only did he not have the others to hang around with, but they were to young to even be with him. Besides that he nedded to finish other projects that paid there bills, groaning he walked out of campus and wondered about his friends.

"I SAID GET BACK HERE!"

Garfield Logan junior in high school rushed towards the hallways of jump city is high school, he was currently trying to escape a bunch of raging mad football players whom had there lockers filled with ketchup during practice. Of course, he had no idea whom had done such a thing, yet as he passed his two friends, he smiles and rushed off to his drama class.

"Do you think he will be fine?"

"He has faced worse"

Kory Anders looked at Raven Roth and wondered why the girl is attitude had changed since the last time they had talked, this raven was distant. Even thought raven had not changed much, she had been spending more time with them and talking more, she had even started a some what awkward relationship with Logan, yet now it seem she was as far away from them as she had ever been.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine star just tired"

"You lie yes?"

"No im..I guess im just telling half truths these days"

"Why has this happened?"

Raven closed her eyes and for a second wondered if, she should tell star fire of what was bothering her, was it okay now that neither of them could be with him? No sheknew it wouldnt be different, star fire is crush on robin had only increased which left raven little option on telling her friend how she really felt.

"I don't know I feel kind of off"

"Is it friend robin?"

"Nah he is fine he has those girls now"

"Yet they are not as experience as"

"Drop it he is fine having the time of his life"

The sarcasm dropped from her voice, Kory took a deep breath and watched as her friend walked away. She turned to head to her own classroom;andwondered about robin and about raven is words and the truth in them.

Had robin forgotten them? In addition, if so what was he doing now training more titans to take there place, teaching them so he could keep fighting. In addition, why did he continue to fight when he had the chance to be normal? She wanted to know this as all the others did; robin was normal, they were not yet he refused to be any thing but whom he was and he had told them as much.

FLASH BACK !

He had dropped them off using cyborg is holo technology he had changed the t-car is appearance and had made a few calls now, all that was left was for them to go sing in to there room at Wayne towers; dropping them off in the near by alley way he handed them some money and full bags of clothes.

"This will last you for a couple of weeks the money is for new clothes and food"

"What about the suite?"

"It's been taken care of all you need to worry about is the clothes and food"

"Man that means jobs right?"

The former green teen groaned and puts a cap on, the others is serious expressions how ever made him shut up; and glance at the still costume wearing robin, whom was glancing at something in one of the bags. After making sure every thing was in order, he handed it to the Goth girl of the team, whom was currently holding his gloved handthat had given her the bag.

"Your not coming with usare you"

"WHAT!"

"Ah man come on this isn't funny"

"Robin what does friend raven mean?"

He glanced away and looked at the t-car, how could he to face his team, his friends? How was he to tell them that he was not going with them, that he was not going to be able to be there for them in case they needed him? Pulling away from raven is grasp his hollow eyes glanced at them and as always gives them his cocky smile.

"I have work to do"

"Man don't give us that!"

"Friend cyborg is correct you must come!"

"Yeah dude stops messing around"

"He is serious"

The two look at each other, holding there gazes she wants to say so much more, he wants her to understand so much more than he can tell her with his worlds; yet it cannot be and he breaks the eye contact. He has to do this, he has a promise and oath to up hold, his duty and life his decision and his tragedy has all lead him to this path this is his life.

"Robin your normal"

"I know"

"Then become one of us yes? We can all be together"

"I can't stop being who I am"

"Dude of course you can just"

Yet before beast boy or Garfield Logan can even get close to his mask robin is hand intercepts it, he glares at him makes him take a few steps away from him; his whole demeanor has changed robin closes his eyes and turns around.

"I chose to become robin. unlike you I did not chose this path because I had no other choice, I made this choice of my own free will"

"Robin"

"I was not sick nor needed mechanical parts to live I am not an exiled alien or a half demon im a human whom chose his path in life"

Those words he had left them to live there lives and they had left him to live his life and that's how it was but thing never last

END FLASHBACK !

He had been gazing at his so call girl friend for a while now; and for the life of him he did not know what was wrong with her, she had arrived a few minutes later, the same spot every day below a three right in front of the drama club. Reading one of her books, yet today it seem she was not focused on the book but at something she held in her hand.

A small pendant, he had never seen it thought; but it was a bright red and yellow. Yet before his mind could think of whom had giving it to her, or were she had found it; she dropped it and clenched her right shoulder as if she was filled with pain; rushing out of the drama room he noticed her clenching her teeth in pain.

"Raven what's wrong!"

"m-my shoulder...it hurts"

"What? "

"I don't know it feels like its burning"

Within her mind an image flashed and she saw robin kneeling on the ground

"Robin ..."

Continue


	7. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"LOST GROUND"

New titans the news had christened them as such, as such they now were getting to know the sights of jump city. Training under robin was a pain but wonder had to admit that she was impressed with the male; for a mortal he was any thing but ordinary, she was learning more and more each day, like wise terra is control over her power was more controlled and less dangerous.

Kid flash on the other hand knew what he was doing, his endless teasing of the girls made him the source of terra is practical jokes and wonder girl is anger; which made robin is job a whole lot complicated, yet it reminded him of old times hence why he allowed it to a certain extent.

Yet now he was regretting letting kid flash go off on his own, he had seen something and had run off with out thinking of them; robin knew this would be a problem, a loner doesn't know how to operate on a unit. Robin knew that because a loner taught him, but even batman had told him the great power teamwork had.

"Terra wonder girl unleash all you got and don't hold back"

"What?"

"This isn't a win a battle situation any more"

"Robin are you sure?"

Wonder girl is gaze was filled with worry; for him to give that order it meant that the ground rules had changed, they were now fighting for there lives. He nodded, she understood clearly that this had reached a completely new level, terra on the other hand was hesitant; her powers might be more under control but hers were the greatest of them all.

"Terra!"

"Robin I...I"

He understood and so did wonder girl, that is why they nodded to one another; even if terra attacked, she would hold back. So robin and wonder girl unleashed there all, holding nothing back and as each drone began to fall slade saw that this new titans had gowned up; robin jumped high into the air and unleashed a barrage of explosives, while terra covered him from counter attacks.

Wonder girl is speed and strength served her well, flying around she managed take down drones left and right, in truth the drones were no match for her strength and being air borne provided her with an advantage.

"Terra cover wonder girl while she goes after plasmus"

"Right!"

The blond nodded yet as she was about to rush off to aid her friend; she felt a pain shoot trough her back, a screamed caught robin is attention. He cursed when he saw the girl slamming to the ground; Thanks to one of slade is kicks, he noticed wonder girl is reaction and cursed even more the girl had lost her temper.

"Wonder girl stop!"

She did not listened, and when she hit slade, it was by grace of his armor that he was alive; yet he did not get up, robin saw plasmus is gaze all of his eyes were directed at the black haired girl who was trying to aid terra.

"Terra are you ok?"

"Yeah I... wonder girl look out!"

She turned around just in time to see the steel pipe heading her way, putting her arms up to try to deflect it she felt a hit from behind and saw slade being held up by one of his drone his gloved hand pointed at her.

"w-what did?"

She could not move and as the mad man is, laughter filled the air and his drones pulled him out of the fight wonder girl, could do nothing but see her leader stand in front of her steel pipe piercing his armored costume.

"Robin!"

Kid flash screamed his anger filled eyes looked towards plasmus; he acted at super speed, he ripped the man and the monster apart, sending the drones flying one after another. As he finished he stopped and fell to his knees, he was not fast enough to stop the pipe and he cursed himself.

"Robin!"

Wonder girl is body froze, all she could do was stare at her leader's knelt form before her; clenching his shoulder, terra rushed towards him but before she could reach him he signaled her to stop, she did not need to see the blood oozing out of his body.

"I'm okay finish the battle"

The voice of her leader was strained and hurt and despite his actions, she could see the blood on the ground, kid flash glanced at the girl and froze her eyes were a golden yellow; her whole body was glowing with energy and before he knew it, the earth began to move.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Get wonder girl out of here now!"

Robin is strained voice pulled him out of his shock, he nodded rushing towards wonder he cursed when the ground beneath his feet gave away; yet thanks to his high-speed reflexes he was able to avoid and move around the real high danger areas. Reaching the Amazonian teen he lifted her in his arms, and looked around the whole are was becoming a huge crater.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"She can't fully control her powers!"

They now had to scream as the rumble of the earthquake was making the whole zone a disaster area, running away from the scene kid flash noticed the girl in the center of the whole thing and wonder just what robin was going to do.

"Deam it we should help robin!"

"Look!"

He was walking towards the girl clenching his right shoulder in pain, he was still dodging and evading the flying debris and rumble from terra is powers.

"Terra you have to listen to me!"

"I...i can't shut it off!"

"Close your eyes and remember what I taught you!"

She did as she was told, and for once robin thanked god he had listened to Bruce and his lessons of controlling one is emotions and anger; martial arts was all about discipline and whom better to teach him the one of the greatest ones in the world.

"Serene Terra deep breaths focus!"

He reached towards her barely making it trough the full force of her energy, and yet as soon as his hand reached her shoulder she opened her eyes and every thing quiet down terra smiled and looked at robin who nodded.

"I did it"

"Yeah you did"

"What just happened?"

Kid flash arrived and looked at them; wonder girl still in his arms, robin smirked and signaled for terra to get them out of the area lifting them up on a bolder they rushed to titans is tower.

"Later I need to tend to my wound and find what happened to wonder girl"

"Oh sure leave me out of the loop"

"Hey that's what happens when you leave in the middle of a fight!"

"Oh be quiet or ill drop you"

Heading towards the tower robin wonder what had posses kid flash to rush off like that and leave them stranded in the middle of a battle, holding his shoulder he saw terra and wonder girl is concern look, apparently only wonder girl had seen blood before; as terra was holding back what he believed to be vomit.

"Ill be okay terra just don't be sick ok"

"Yeah easy for you to say"

"You robin you ok?"

"Oh yeah peachy"

Kid flash saw the anger and knew this was not over; not by a long shot, robin was angry he knew tough, that robin was right he had left them in the middle of a battle, and all for what? To talk to some one he had fallen in love with, he smirked and shock his head reprimanding himself; he had let his emotions get the best of him and that had nearly cost them some one life.

Behind, in the once battle field high on top of the roof tops the girl looked at the scene, at what had happened, she shock her head and wonder what had that idiot been thinking going to help her like that. Yet as she cursed at his action, she also cursed at her emotions that were finding it harder and harder to deal with the fact that some one actually cared about her.

Continued


	8. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"FLICKER"

He was fine as always despite how daze he got; some times he felt well and that is why he was training right now, to show them that he was fit enough to fight again. Yet half way he knew that the blood loss was getting to him that he was still recuperating; terra glanced at the others who seem to be equally worried, kid flash knew that robin could get trough that obstacle course even if he was hurt.

"You think he is really okay to do this?"

"I don't know I think so yeah"

"You think so?"

"Hey I don't know how much he can take all right it's been a while since I have seen him"

"He is a warrior yet I don't think he has regained his strength"

Wonder girl was intrigued by him, he was nothing special just a normal teen; yet he was any thing but normal, he was a true warrior in every sense of the word; looking at the obstacle course she wondered just how it was going to be able to pass trough this terra glanced at her and smiled.

"Hey he will be fine"

"I hope so"

"Trust me girls robin is any thing but easy to keep down"

True to kid flash is words robin finished, yet when kid flash rushed towards his side he saw how tired robin was; he glanced at the Amazon girl who raised and eye brow in concern.

"Are you all right"

"I guess I lost too much blood"

"You okay man you don't look that good"

"Like I said I just need a few days to catch by breath"

"Ok and in the mean time?"

That is what was bothering him; they knew kid flash was not as dependable as he wished he were. Glancing at the two girl he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he had to get trough this, a few seconds later they saw the change in him, wonder girl just looked at the others whom were as surprise as she was.

"In the mean time we take it slow but we are operational"

"Man I don't know if that is a good idea"

"Really?"

The serious expression made kid flash cringe and look away, he was not over what had happened and something told him that robin wasn't over it either, he was going to be hearing more about it later on, and while the titans returned towards the tower in the city a girl locked herself in her room and closed her eyes.

"RAVEN!"

He had been trying to reach her for quite some time, as of yet she wasn't even responding; looking at his friends whom were currently in the hall way waiting for any news, he just shock his head and closed his eyes. It had been strange, no that was not the right word it had been a total episode; one that she refused to talk.

"So gar what happened?"

"I don't know dude I just, I was watching her sitting there under her usual spot and then she just feel forwards clenching her shoulder"

"You sure she said robin?"

"Yeah positive and after that she just she just told me to help her up after a few minutes she rushed off"

"Kor?"

"I saw her when I got here she was surfing the channels looking at the news and then she just rushed in to her room"

"She hasn't come out since?"

"No I thought that perhaps Logan could get her out"

"And that hasn't worked"

"I can see that man I wonder what she is doing in there"

She did not know what had happened to her, but the feeling was still there, a faint dull on her shoulder; she was still in front of the mirror glancing at it. Something was supposed to be wrong with it and yet there was nothing there, once again she closed her eyes and tried to figure out what in the world had made her feel such pain and why had the image of robin flashed in her mind.

Sitting down on the bed, she looks at her books and shakes her head; they will not help her now, they have become any thing but use full, sure, she knew some spells and was able to still summon some mystical things but not as before. Her powers were no more and as such, her mystical abilities had been reduce to near nothingness.

Even now, her mind was racing with what had happened, with question, questions concerning her old leader and friend. The thought of him being hurt wasn't escaping her mind, as much as she tried not to think of it; it keep coming back and she wonders why, by this time she would be meditating but she knows it will not work not any more.

"Raven can I come in?"

Slowly she opened the door only half way as she used to do, taking a deep breath she glanced at there faces and saw the worry on there eyes. Kory pushed the door open and raven stumbled backwards; surprised by there actions, she glared at them and then walked past them.

"Raven wait!"

"Leave me alone!"

Grabbing her coat she rushed away from them, she could not deal with this; she was unable to. How could she explain what had happened, what she had felt, so she did what she always did and ran, she needed to get away, to clear her mind and to at least give herself some time to think and explain to them what had happened.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know gar I"

"I am sorry I should of not"

"Yeah you got that right kory!"

"Hey man lay off ok we all worried"

They held there gaze and looked at one another, the situation was tense, they knew that but when Kory walked away gar and victor just took a deep breath and shock there heads. This was not helping any one not by a long shot, yet they wished they could help there friend; as for raven she did not know what to make of her life any more, school was as dull as ever and she already knew all the courses.

She had studied hard and thanks to Richard's tutoring she had been trough high school in no time, she even had various honorary degrees. Now she was doing it all again, the experience was less than rewarding; looking at the sky, she wondered just how normal human dealt with this kind of feelings.

"Robin hold up will you!"

"Sorry terra"

She turned to glanced at the street and saw them, the new teen titans speeding trough the city, the red and yellow costume hero running beside the R-cycle, while the blond girl tried to keep up with her flying bolder. They passed her so quick it was as if she had seen a blur, but she had seen them even the dark haired beauty with the wonder woman look a like costume was flying beside terra.

She closed her eyes and shock her head, she could not miss him that much, she could not worry about him any more and yet as she looked at were they had banished; she wondered why she had just felt the ache in her shoulder increase. While she wondered this robin, shock his head and wondered why he felt a sense of loss a minute ago.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah just kind of daze out there for a minute"

"Yeah?"

"It's nothing"

Kid flash was not as sure as he was but after coming out of a wound like that; he was not going to argue, yet he could not help but wonder; about the purple haired girl that glanced at the R-cycle with worried eyes.

Continued

A Reply to : Fury Cutter

First of all hello and thank you for reading, that goes for all the great ppl who review, secondly well im not in the habit of responding to reviews, specially ones that ask questions. Why do I do this? I think it takes from the story if I reply to every one is questions and comments, bit by bit the story will be revealed and what is the fun in that? Oh but don't worry at the end of this there is going to be a huge massive thank you to every one who review, and a small reply to you questions if they weren't answered trough out the fic. I do read every single one of your reviews so thank you again to all those who take there time to leave a review.

Now why am I replying to this person? Because the questions don't give away the story or its surprises

Well ah let's get into it.

Well I haven't really thought of adding extra characters, and if I were to use speedy he would definitely be arsenal.

Im using the first wonder girl, I based most of the titans on old comics. Yeah I know I might do a mention here and there of that fact.

Superboy never liked the guy, since I first saw the superboy thing I was never a big fan so no.

Kid flash is the first flash.

As for robin, do you really want to know? Heheh

Wonder girl is emotions are mixed right now, she heard many stories about men's word, so she is eager to find all she can, robin is a mystery to her. He is a man, yet he is not like most men, remember the Amazon believe they are better off with out men, so for her to see a boy acting with courage and honor is strange and fascinating.

Until next time archangemon out


	9. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"IN MY MIND"

He was the second fasted man alive and yet he felt as slow as a turtle, he felt helpless and powerless to help his friend, and he wondered just what he could do. He knew he could not go to the titans, yet this was getting out of hand she needed help and he did not know what to do to help her.

"You been standing there staring a log time now"

"I'm worried"

"Oh?"

"Your wound, I think it's infected"

"Big deal ill use a"

"No. Your to weak, besides your magic skills could use some work"

She gave him a faint smiled, and he tried to return it but he could not, he was worried and he was running low on options. She saw him reach towards his pocked and then gasped at what he was going to do, reaching towards his hand she shock her head telling him no to do it.

"Please"

He pleaded with her but she would not budge, he knew that with out proper medical attention she was going to get worse, pulling away from her he took the communicator in his hands and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I won't let you just sit there while you ..."

"So you think they will welcome me with open arms?"

"I have to try something!"

Yet before she could say or do any thing, she was on his arms and in front of the titan's tower, he opened the door and rushed towards medical area were robin was waiting.

"What is this?"

"I ...she needs your help"

"Deam it flash"

Robin took the girl from his arms and pleased her on the bed, he glared at Wally and began to bark instructions on what to get him, within seconds jinx is blouse was opened and kid flash turned around he was not going to live this down.

"what the hell are you! "

"Your wound is a blaster burn slade is blaster burns are not easily treated for one they corrupt the skin around it"

"w-what?"

"Yeah I need to knock you out and do some real work here"

Two hours later robin emerged from the room, he glanced at the three figures and shock his head, kid flash was in front of him wanting for an answer yet all he got was a glare. Robin walked towards the living room area and sat down closing his eyes.

"So is she ok?"

"First of all next time your bringing some one who is metabolically different than you and I. I suggest you tell me before hand instead of activating your distress signal"

"Ah I ...I didn't know what to do"

"Yes well that goes for all of you I don't want to get all the materials ready for some one who will not need it"

"...robin how is jinx?"

"She is hurt pretty bad but she will make it her burn how ever will leave a huge scar"

"I been catching up on the criminal files she is a villain right?"

Wonder girl is tone was inquisitive but for kid flash it was accusing jinx, he didn't feel she had the right to talk about the girl, she had never talked or fought against her she had no right.

"She is not like that ...I don't think so not any more"

He knew right there and then that kid flash had more than a friendship with her, standing up he closed his eyes and smirked. This was why kid flash had decided to stay, terras glanced at wonder girl and shock her head to remain quiet, she had a feeling this was just going to get worse before it got better.

"You know her now do you?"

"She needed my help"

The exasperation in robin is face was clear, he just sat down and looked at kid flash, holding there gaze they girls wondered what was going on, yet before they could say or do any thing kid flash rushed off towards the infirmary wonder girl was about to follow when robin stopped her.

"Let him go"

"She is a criminal we should keep and eye on her right?"

Wonder girl knew that criminals were bad, so it was beyond her understanding the actions of her teammates.

"I think we can trust kid flash right robin?"

"Yeah terra is right, beside jinx is to weak to summoned her powers"

Kid flash looked at the woman in the bed and smiled when she glared and began to eat her food, she was annoyed and angry, and he knew that if she could she was going to have his butt handed to him, lucky for him she was hurt and could do nothing but wait until her wound healed up.

"You're enjoying this to much aren't you"

"Seeing you hurt no being with you yes"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say those things to me you don't even know me"

"I would like to"

She closed her eyes looked away, and continued to eat. Kid flash was strange to her, it threw her off balance, taking a deep breath she wished that things would be simpler, but she knew that it was not going to be easy; not by a long shot, taking a deep breath she smiled and looked at kid flash who smiled in return.

He knew jinx was something special, and for the life of him, he did not know what he was going to do about the way he felt. He had never felt like this, and even thought he knew he might be setting himself up for a huge fall he did not care, he had to take the risk and if the smile told him any thing, else it was that jinx might be breaking trough and being more gentle to him.

"Your back"

Raven closed her eyes walked towards the couch and sat down, she did not want to have this discussion not right now, and not with Logan taking a deep breath she waited for his words but nothing came and now looking at Garfield, she knew she had to do the talking.

"You're angry with me"

"I'm worried and I want you to tell me what is going on?"

"...I felt robin"

It was all about him and he closed his eyes, he had thought that perhaps they were really meant to be together, and yet that wasn't so. He was never able to get close to her, not like he wanted to, and now it appeared that something was going on with raven that he had no part in. She was returning to her old ways, he wanted to scream and be angry at him but he could not.

"Are you in love with him?"

"No ...I don't think so"

"You don't think so?"

He just left her in the dark living room; she closed her eyes and lauds on the couch, her mind wondering just what was wrong with her. She had been happy with Logan, she thought she was happy, yet when one broke up, or ended a relationship it was supposed to hurt or have a feeling of remorse. Yet now all she had was guilt that her feelings were never the same as Logan is feelings, taking a deep breath she wondered what her next step was, she knew one thing thought she needed it to make it up to the others some how specially to Logan.

Continued


	10. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"SIGHT"

He had been patrolling once again all by himself, why? Because it was what he did, he was a costumed to it especially when night came around. He smirked when wonder girl catches him sneaking out; she was a bit weirded out but dismissed it and left him to his own doing, which he was thankfully for. he had not wanted to get into a long and tedious explanation.

The night was his friend, the cold breeze that played with his face made him smile; yeah this was his environment rushing from rooftops to roof top he noticed there was something weird in the far off building. There was a figure glancing him way he dodged into the shadows and banished from sight.

The figure is eyes widen and then glanced around the buildings near were the boy wonder had banished. Robin was good and the figure knew he was no match for robin, she jumped from the rooftops and rushed away from the area yet before it could even get to the next building, she crashed into something red and yellow.

"So what are you doing so late out?"

It didn't answer and robin glanced at the figure trying to make memory yet nothing came to mind, this was a new player and he didn't like that. The figure stood in a fighting position tilting his head to the side, he raised an eyebrow and pulled his Bo staff from his belt; the figure did the same only its Bo staff was a dark blue.

"Hive member?"

"I am not"

The mask muffled the voice and he frowned, no way of recognizing it. It rushed towards him and swung its staff towards him, it was a good fighter who ever was behind that costume was good, but not as good and robin smirked when all he needed was one hand and his bo staff to stop its attacks.

"Your good not that good tough"

She rushed towards him and threw its staff at him, he blocked it but then its fist was heading towards him, his face he dodged it grabbed the mystery figure is hand flipping it on his back. He began to pat the figure down, his eyes widen the figure noticed and slammed his knee on robin is face making him stager backwards.

He looked at the figure, its cape flew backwards and he saw what he had felt, she was a woman and he had groped her. He shock his head and dodged her kicks and fist unfortunately, when she jumped backwards she pointed at him and spoke something he thought only raven and jinx would know.

"Azeron ameothios!"

The ground became alive, his feet were caught by stone hands, he looked towards were the figure was and glared she who ever she knew magic and spells, not good he knew some spells some etrigan had thought him other raven.

"Nozera emitos"

The girl is eyes widen and she crossed her arms surprised that robin knew some spells the hands released him and he smirked up at her.

"Until we meet again"

"What?"

"Amerion"

She banished and he groaned, she was a teleported and she probably had more spells and tricks than he knew, closing his eyes and wondered what those symbols on her hands mean. Rushing towards his R-cycle he needed to consult his recently expert on mystical things, he smirked and singed in exasperation kid flash was going to have a field day with this.

Getting to the tower he noticed that wonder girl was already up and about as always, she like raven was the first to get up and the last to go to bed, his smiled faded when he thought about raven yet he stopped and shock his head. Walking towards the kitchen noticed the girl trying to make breakfast, he shock his head she did not know how to cook.

"You want me to make you something to eat?"

"y-you can cook?"

"Yes and ill be happy to wip something for you"

"Very well"

She smiled and nodded, fifteen minutes later she was looking a hot plate of food in front of her, she smiled and began to eat. Robin just drank his coffee he needed to talk to jinx today he wondered just good that lil chat was going to go.

"This is delicious I did not know men could cook"

"Not all but some"

"I see you are different than most males"

"Most males don't dress in costumes and fight crime"

She nodded and began to eat, after a few minutes she noticed robin eyeing the hall way and knew something had happened in his nightly patrol, maybe they had to patrol at night today she didn't like to patrol at night yet she knew some times it was necessary.

"Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to jinx"

"You do?"

"There is some one out there who knows magic and I don't know its intentions"

She nodded but before they could continue kid flash and terra emerged from the hallway, robin glanced at flash and signaled him to follow him towards the living room; terra glanced at them as did wonder girl who smirked and wondered just what kid flash is reaction was going to be.

"Whats up with that?"

"I think we will need jinx is help"

Kid flash looked at the boy wonder, he was serious and he did not like it, jinx was recovering and he did not need robin aggravating her. Yet there was the matter of robin and jinx is silent tension, there was history there, something that made robin dislike the girl and making jinx feel uncomfortable yet none wanted to answer of even admitted to any thing of the sort.

Now looking at robin, he knew that he was serious, he wanted to talk to jinx alone, and he was not going to be denied taking a deep breath he sat in front of robin wondering what was up there was something wrong robin would not just seek jinx is help.

"What is up robin? Really"

"I need her mystical assistance"

"That all?"

"I don't need your permission I asked because you're a friend"

"Oh well that's different now is it"

The red head teen stomped off, this was getting ridiculous, kid flash is crush might become a problem that robin did not want to have yet he had them and now he had to talk to the girl and ask for her help. He was not looking forwards to it since she was the one whom took his old team away.

"Robin you okay?"

"I'm fine terra"

"You sure?"

"Yeah just I'm not to happy about talking to jinx or asking for her help"

"Yeah why?"

"She was the one who took out the original titans"

Continued


	11. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

"MAGIC ACT"

She knew this was not going to be a pleasant stay, robin might have treated her but there was no way he wanted her in his tower, and by the looks of the security he had installed around her, he was any thing but happy to have her, that bothered her for some reason especially when kid flash is eyes meet hers.

"So when do I have this meeting?"

He is apologizing with his gaze and it makes her chest constrict with uncertainty and guilt, she never wanted him to worry about her, she never asked to have some one is attention. Now she had it, and as much as she hated to admit it, it was getting to her, taking a deep breath she looked away she had to do this for him.

"Ill tell him"

In the other side of town victor stone looked at his friends, the tension in the table could be cut in with a knife. He took a deep breath and shocked his head, this was something he didn't like, they were a close nit group and now every thing was falling apart. Thanks to some thing that one of there friends had refused to discuss with them.

"So any plans for tonight?"

"No"

"w-we can go to the mall t-together"

Raven is meek voice sounded all to distant and for a brief minute victor didn't know if any one was going to respond to that, but his fears banished when the others nodded.

"All right then tonight we go out!"

It was tense and Garfield chuckled, this was a joke his relationship with raven was over, or at least he thought it was over, but nothing had been said and now going out together as friends. They were any thing but friends right now and he wondered if this was how it had always been, yet now looking at kory is smile and victor is enthusiasm were up he knew he couldn't let his feelings get in the way of there good time.

Raven smiled and looked at her friends, things had to be better, they were her friends and as she looked at beast boy, she tried to give him an encouraging smile. Yet he just looked away and she didn't blame him, after the night before she didn't know what to make of there so call relationship and she wondered just were they were at right now.

The phone rang and victor smiled as she raced to get it. He looked at his friends whom seem to glanced at him weirdly, what he did not noticed was that the phone had dropped from his hand and he had been staring at them for quite some time, Logan looked at him and waved his hand in front of him snapping him out of his daze.

"Yo Vic you ok man?"

"Friend the phone there is some one whom needs to talk to you it is from Wayne enterprises"

"I know t-there was a break in last night"

"Shouldn't you speak to them?"

Victor nodded at raven; who signaled towards the phone, Kory handed it to him and he continued to listened and respond. All the others heard was a one-sided explanation, hanging up the phone he shock his head and smiled a worried smiled something was wrong they had gotten that much from his conversation.

"Is every thing all right?"

"Yeah raven no worries its just some one broke into the building stole the research doctor Landry was working on"

"Isn't that the guy you're helping out?"

"Yeah with my cyber expertise we were able to develop a suit that similar to red-x is only ours help out the wearer increasing every thing by a factor of 10"

"So the suit makes you stronger and faster?"

"It enhances the wearers is inherit abilities say if robin were to wear it the suit would increase all of robin is skills and strengths"

"Why bring out robin?"

Logan gave victor an irritated look, which made him, wince; this was somewhat hard to tell them. Raven he knew she had already figure out what he wanted to do, the others did not. Taking a deep breath he walked towards his room and came back a minute later with a yellow and black device they all knew to well.

"You go to be kidding me!"

"there is only some one I know who would be capable of solving this beside imp figuring who ever stole the suit will become another red-x "

"Victor is correct Logan we must inform robin"

"We might be at risk if we open the channel to the titans is tower then some one might trace it back to us"

"No worries raven this puppy has my own special touch on it besides robin is no fool he will never let answer but imp sure he will come"

"Yippee"

Logan walked away from them; he needed to get to school any way. Raven glanced at victor who nodded and kory smiled, they needed to warn robin, the suit could become a problem if it fell on the wrong hands; victor frowned and wondered if he should have used his technical expertise in helping out the doctor develop such a suit.

"So what do you want to know?"

Robin glanced at jinx who is eyes were fixed on his her arm; holding her side as she sat on her bed she didn't want to show weakness, he respect that. He held no ill will towards the girl, but she was still a criminal throwing a file on her bed she raised an eyebrow and looked at the pictures.

"Recognized the symbols?"

"They conjurer markings how did you?"

"I dabbled on the subject what matters to me is how much you can help me"

"Oh the great robin wants my help?"

"Imp not asking jinx"

He glanced at her side and she frowned, it was payback for his services; she smirked and shock her head. The boy wonder was good, he never gave nothing away she liked that about him, taking a closer look at the pictures she frowned they were different that those she was costumed to seeing.

"They are not from this world that's for sure"

"Alien or?"

"Not alien this stuff is beyond that imp not familiar with them but I think they are summonses"

"Summonses?"

"Allows the wearer to summons spells weapons and items in some cases even spiritual or mystical creatures"

He nodded, the girl whom he had meet the night before was good, if she had such deep knowledge of such arts then this was serious. Mystical abilities were no toys; they were serious business, taking a deep breath he picked his files and turned towards the door jinx looked at him and clenched her fist.

"I didn't ask for this you know"

"Huh?"

"For his help"

"I know but that didn't stop him ...that tells you how much he cares for you"

"But why!"

"The heart doesn't chose whom to care for jinx"

She smirked and closed her eyes; looking away from him, she shocks her head, why was she even talking to him? Taking a deep breath, she felt a shift in her bed. Opening her eyes she glanced at were the shift had started, she was surprised to see robin sitting there glancing at nothing in front of him she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Don't know guess imp tired"

"Tired? Of what? I thought you would be angry...you know what I did to you"

"I was but then I heard what they did to you"

Once again, her eyes widen and she gasped at what he had told her, she turned away from him. She didn't need his pity, she didn't want it, she was strong now, she didn't need any one; yet she felt a hand on top of hers she glanced at the her hand only to see a green gloved hand covering her own.

"You should tell him he cares for you"

"Imp not well for him .imp just bad luck"

"People make there own luck jinx"

"I don't want to hurt him"

"You won't besides ill keep an eye on both of you"

He smirked and she glared, he was a pain and he was a goody goody toe shoes, but he was right about something. Kid flash cared for her, she did not know why but he did; taking a deep breath, she nodded and he left. Glancing outside the window, she wondered once again about her life and its meaning; she was used at being alone; she had always been alone. The hive had given her a home to call her own and yet now she had the chance of that life all over again; only this time on the see of good instead of evil.

Could she do it? She did not know and yet as a rose mysteriously appeared in front of her, she smiled and closed her eyes; she could try it. After all it wasn't to bad of a deal, having a nice home, warm bed nice food she could try it for a while, she smirked and laughed hell if that Goth called raven lived with robin how bad could he really be?

Continued


	12. Chapter 13

IT'S A HUMAN THING

CHAPTER 13

"CONTACT"

Victor Stone looked at the lab and frowned. The whole place was a mess even the cleaning crew was frowning at the mess. Who ever did this was strong and by the looks of claws around the steel walls he knew it had to be some one pretty powerful to leave claw marks behind. Walking towards his workstation, he cursed when he saw his CPU on the ground smashed all his data was kept there and thanks to the no back up policy on the lab he couldn't back up his work and take it home with him.

All those late nights and he had been left with nothing. He felt a hand on his shoulder turning around he saw Angela Meyers another of the research assistants at Wayne tech. he smirked and looked at her workstation. The maximum damage that was done to her side was the broken monitor and messed up desk. It was clear that they wanted nothing to do with the others just him, his project and Dr. landy's files also.

"So how you holding up Vic?"

"Not good they took what they could and left nothing behind. Man landy is going to be angry"

"Come on chin up. Bruce Wayne is visiting tomorrow I'm sure Dr. landy will explain to him what happened"

"Not that easy Angela. You think Wayne is coming just to see what happened. Nah the dude wants to check what is going on in here"

"You way to paranoid Vic but since the lab is destroyed we have the day off"

"That's good I guess"

"Come on Vic lets go get a cup of coffee"

"Nah I have to go meet some friends"

"Next time then?"

He nodded and smiled Angela was a wild fire that was for sure and despite their age difference, he could tell, she was attracted to him. Why? She had asked him out a couple of time yet he refused. He wasn't ready to date a mature woman hell he might be in collage but that was because of his brains. Truth was he was still a teen and he sure as hell didn't want to cause any scandal for Wayne tech enterprises.

He smirked and nodded to himself. Yeah an older woman liked him and yet he had to wait until he was 18 to take her up on her offer. The smirk grew bigger and he made a small strut towards the exit. He knew that Logan was never going to believe that especially since he knew Angela.

School had ended all too soon and now they were all enjoying the mall. The tension was alleviated some how and for that Victor was thankful. After all, it was not every day that you went out with your friends and had a nice relaxing time. They had been to a movie and were now on there way to the pizza place they always hung out at. Reaching it Logan looked at the door and signaled them towards the black haired girl who was currently buying a to go special.

"Isn't that the new titans we been hearing about?"

"Yeah I think her name is Wonder Girl"

"Dude she is hot"

"Boys"

Kory glared at the girl who smiled nervously. Logan glanced at Raven and frowned she had not even taken notice of his comment her eyes were fixed on something on the streets. Following her gaze, he frowned when he saw the R-cycled parked in front of the pizza place.

"That's Robin's ride?"

"It is"

The black haired girl's voice startled them they turned towards her. Her eyes were locked on them and by the frown, she wore; cyborg knew that they had been looking at the R-cycle for way to long. He smiled and elbowed Logan who just giggled and hid behind Kory.

"Where is Robin?"

"He is at home why were you looking at the R-cycle?"

"Ah we were just surprised is all? It's a sweet ride"

Victor chuckled and signaled for the others to do the same they did and he smiled. Yeah the girl's frown was not as strong and she smiled at them. Robin had told her about how some kids were fans of them even though he had told her to be careful. He had still told her that not every one was a bad guy some just admirers.

"If you wish you can see it closer just do not touch"

"No its okay it's just weird not seeing him ride it"

"He knows I would not damage it"

"He lets you ride it?"

That bothered Raven and by the tone of her voice Wonder Girl knew this girl had to have the thing they called a crush on Robin and was some how angry with her for riding his bike. She smiled in amusement and excused herself for she needed to get home and tell Robin. Terra would make fun of him surely, which would in turn amuse her to no end.

"You ok Raven?"

She nodded and they entered the pizza place. They say down on there usual spot and ordered. Logan and Victor were still going gaga over the black haired girl while Kory smiled and glanced at Raven. She might have said she was ok but she knew better.

"You ok Raven?"

"I'm thinking about tonight"

"Oh yes we shall see our friend tonight"

"Are you nervous?"

"I am exited and I do not know how should react I am more than nervous"

"Last time I saw him we didn't leave on good terms"

"Oh"

"So girls what we talking about?"

Kory smiled at Raven and turned towards her friends deciding to change the subject. She now knew more on how to interact and how human interactions were so she didn't want to upset either Raven or Logan. Changing the subjected worked and they talked about the next things on their list. Slowly but surely they were easing back into their old grove of friendship. Something that had been slipping from there life as of late.

In the other side of the city, Robin glanced at his friend and smiled. It had been a long time since he had seen his old acquaintance. Even though now they were no longer master and student, they had still remained friends. Jason Blood smiled and signaled for him to sit down.

"So what brings you here?"

"There was an incident in Jump City"

"Oh I take it this was not the normal kind of incident?"

"Someone used these symbols"

The human wizard looked at the pictures and consulted with his demonic half. Etrigan knew the symbols well nor evil nor good yet they were dangerous and only those who had a high aura of spiritual energy could use them. Not only that it had to be a master of both mystical arts that mean good and evil, black and light magic. Yet there was something off in the symbols something that made Etrigan wonder.

A small mistake was done yet he did not know if it was done on purpose or deliberately as to not fully use them. Yet for someone to have this kind of understanding of it had to be someone who was familiar with the arts and had been though well by masters.

"So you think this person made them so they wouldn't suck there power?"

"Or life force. These summoning symbols suck up your energy when in use to do a simple spell. It takes some of your energy and you get weak so it is not recommended for them to be used for long periods of time."

"If this person battles with them then it means whoever is using them has a very strong aura right?"

"Yes and whoever it is I suggest you be careful"

"I know Jason thanks for the help"

"Oh there is another thing Etrigan wanted me tell you"

"Yes?"

"Whoever made those modifications to those symbols is not human"

"Then what?"

"Those symbols could only be modified by some one with demonic powers"

Robin nodded. Yeah he had a feeling he was going to tell him that. Jason Blood was not the one to skip around the subject and for that, he was grateful. Walking towards his R-cycle, he heard an all too familiar chime. Glancing at his communicator, he frowned and didn't answer. Whoever tried to contact him was using an old titan frequency he frowned and shook his head. What the hell was cyborg thinking?


	13. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

"LATE NIGHT VISITS"

There the signal had been sent, there was only a matter of time until he showed up and victor knew in what mood to expect him. Robin wasn't the kind of guy that liked surprises specially not when it involved them getting into trouble, yet it had to be done, the only way to warn him and to perhaps get him to help him out on finding the suit was him. He glanced the technical specks of the design and frowned, much of it was based on his old cyber components a lot of it was thanks to robin is red-x suit that thing had been the template for the new one.

He smirked and wondered just how much of a foul mood robin was going to be in, Logan looked at his computer and raised an eye brow, the specks in the computer were from cyborg is work. He knew that much yet he had never seen those specks Vic smiled nervously at him and he knew that this was something sneaky.

"Oh what is it?"

"You going to tell what's on the lap top?"

"Just some work stuff"

"Looks to me some one was working at home when they shouldn't have been"

"Hey I have you know my security and fire walls are top of the line no one could axcess my files"

"So that's it isn't it"

"What?"

"Why you calling him you want to know if some one swiped the data from you"

Victor looked away and Logan smiled, yeah he was right; victor did a lot of thing that were against the lab rules, as well as Wayne tech company policy and now something had happened. He knew it was only naturally that he felt guilty and was trying to make amends by contacting robin and getting him started on the case he understood it but he didn't like it not by a long shot.

Victor is eyes told him that he didn't like it either, but he had to take responsibility for using his know how on a civilian project. Taking a deep breath, he did not want to do this but he had to, robin was the kind of guy who would leave nothing to chance, he would solve the case and perhaps even recover the stole property before the discussion could continue the old communicator began to beep and he smirked.

"What is it?"

"We need to talk"

"Fine"

The transmission ended and victor smirked at Logan who smiled, yeah he was coming over all right. In titans tower robin glanced at his R-cycle and took a deep breath, this was going to be a first and he could not help but wonder just what victor wanted him to talk about, putting away his files he walked towards the living room. Jinx was sitting beside kid flash watching TV with the others whom didn't seem all that happy to be in the company of the mystic.

"Robin! Please tell me it is not true! "

"What is not true?"

"That she is an honorary titan"

"She isn't she is consulting with us she is the only mystic we got available"

Terra pouted and sulked, he wished she could see him rolling his eyes. Taking a deep breath he stood in front of them and muted the, TV he had to tell them something; he didn't know how long it was going to take him to find out what victor wanted.

"I'm going to be away tonight"

"Were you going?"

"Personal matter"

"Always with the personal matter hey ungh"

Robin smiled when kid flash is side was hit by jinx, the girl gave him a silent warning and the scarlet speedster frowned, wonder girl and terra were another matter the Amazon is eyes were still filled with un asked question as were terras.

"Relax guys ill be fine and until I return wonder girl is in charge"

"What! Oh man I thought I was the second in command"

"Do not worry Sister I you will be my second in command"

"Really? Sweet!! "

Robin groaned and left them to there fight, a fight that had broke out when kid flash protested the second in command appointment, and he called it discrimination, which in turn made wonder girl angry. She had thought he had insulted her, now they were fighting and as much as he wanted to there with them he had other matters to attend too.

In the city raven glanced at Kory who smiled and brushed her hair, today was the day or more specifically the night as cyborg had informed them that robin had contacted him. Kory was no fool and even as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror, her eyes were fixed in the purple haired girl sitting on her bed.

"Are you well friend raven?"

"I-I'm okay nervous I guess"

"As am I we didn't leave in the best of terms"

"No we didn't"

"Yet I fear that is something more?"

"w-what?"

"I have seen your picture of him as I have seen you scanning the news channels trying to find information on him"

"When did you!"

Raven was angry, no one was allowed to touch or go near her stuff yet the more the glare the more Kory seem to be amused. Turning to face her gothic friend the red headed smiled and sat beside her un fased by raven is intense glare, which could have driven any one away.

"Late at night I hear you chanting your spells"

"...d-did you tell any one? That was private Kory"

"I know but if it were not for me worried about you I might not have discovered the truth"

"What truth?"

"That you care for him as much as he does for you"

"How do you know that he cares for me?"

"He told me"

No more, Kory was out the door raven was stunned all she could do was look at were Kory had last stood, her words still echoing in her mind. He had told her. She couldn't understand what had he told Kory? and when had he told her ? It wasn't true was it? She could not accept it could not believe it that was just not possible he cared for Kory and for no one else.

Slowly in a zombie like state, she walked towards the doorway, heading towards the living room she saw every one looking at her. Victor on the other hand was glancing at the window and the clock, he was apparently anxious to see his old friend as was Kory, Logan was any thing but. Walking towards him she smiled and sat beside him she still needed to mend there friend ship.

Yet before she could speak a gust of wind from the main window blew inside startling them all, there in the window was robin. Stepping inside there home, he looked imposing and so much stronger than before, his boots seem heavier they clung loudly on there wooden floor and with out question he indeed took the girl is breath away.

"I'm here"

His voice boomed trough the living room and for a moment they stood frozen to the spot, there was not robin there friend but robin the hero. He was not showing any friendliness towards them, they couldn't blame him, cyborg signaled him to follow him he did and glanced at the computer he didn't like what he saw not one bit there was a whole lot of tech he didn't like.

"Is this what you were working on?"

"Yeah the new exo-suit nerve interface ability enhancement unit and so on you know the rest"

"Wayne tech much be pretty upset they ..."

"Something wrong?"

The costume it was very very familiar, he glanced at the mask and groaned. Who ever it was that had stolen the suit they had not modified it not one bit, which mean the new villain in town was the same one that had gotten cyborg is tech, which meant that he and his old pal share the same enemy.

"I seen your suit"

"You have?"

"Yeah some one is giving it a work out I meet whom ever had it a couple of night ago a girl"

"Is bad isn't it"

"Ill has to check the Wayne security recording but I think I can figure something out I'm going to need the specs"

"What makes you think I"

Robin knew him to well, he had them some were he was sure of that, even if they had taken every thing and had destroyed Wayne tech is lab cyborg always kept back ups always. Maybe not as extent as the original records but enough for him to figure out a weakness in the suit, victor smirked and told him to wait for a minute while he went to his room.

Standing there, he glanced at the others star fire, raven and beast boy. They were different, tough they were Kory, Logan and a small smirk raven was still raven. Leaning against the wall he glanced at them trough his peripheral vision, they were nervous glancing towards them he let out a small smiled no need to be rude after all.

"Every thing ok?"

"Y-yes we are glad that you are well"

Kory smiled and approach him, she was as always friendly and by the way she moved and talked she was way more confident and had learned a lot since she had stop being star fire, he smiled and nodded as she told him of there day to day lives.

"School is some what hard but I am doing well! As is friend raven and friend Logan is now an actor"

"And financially?"

"Friend victor is patents keep us afloat I have a job in a coffee house I like it"

"And you guys?"

Raven froze and robin glanced at Logan, he was upset and if he was not mistaken the ex-hero was angry with him, to say he was surprised would be an understatement. He was sure that he was going to be all happy and cheery, yet he was nothing of the sort, he was brooding and angry. Looking towards raven, she seems to be uncomfortable with the whole thing and he knew that it had something to do with him.

Before the uncomfortable silence stretched out victor emerged from his room, handing him the disk he smiled and put the disk in his belt. Rushing towards the window he jumped out and left, no need to make there lives more troublesome, he was wrong the only ones whom were happy to see him were cyborg and star fire and they didn't seem all to trilled about it.

Jumping trough the roof tops his senses caught something different in the air, there was definitely something wrong. He was being followed and he didn't like it, his mind began to wonder around, had they seen him coming out of the Wayne building? He cursed and jumped towards the next building good there was a full shadow covering the whole rooftop he can use that.

Four minutes later he saw the figure, the same one whom he had fought a few nights ago, he smirked. This girl was persistent, throwing a couple of disk the figure is eyes widen and was barely able to dodge them, she did and right before she could recover he jumped and slammed his fist to her abdomen sending her to the ground.

"Following me around bad Idea"

"Ungh...I...c-came to talk"

"Talk? Very well that suit is stolen not to mention you destroyed half the lab were it was being stored"

"I needed and edge I do not wish to become a criminal"

He was surprised at that, she took advantage and nailed him on the face, and her fist was hard and powerful. She was not human that was for sure, she was way to strong the hit way to hard and solid he knew that his jaw would be broken if he was any one else he took a step backwards and she jumped to her feet.

"Fine then returns the suit"

"I can't, I need it"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand"

She summoned her powers and she was gone, robin glanced at the spot she had been standing. her voice was filled with regret and fear there was something more to her reason for stealing the suit, something more than simply wanting power, there was desperation on her voice a desperation and a fear of what, he didn't know but her resolve was clear she would not give up that suit he needed to find out why.

Continued

By the way, I know raven was out of character, also, I know that she has supposedly lost her powers. Just let the answers to your questions come in due time.


	14. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTHEEN**

**"MYSTIC"**

Jinx looked at the ceiling of her room and frowned, this was not what she was hoping for, but then again her sudden decision to stay at the tower and help the titans had surprised both herself and the titans. Robin had glanced at her with a surprised and somewhat uneasy look. His decision to allowed her a trial period had taken the others by surprised but he had no other choice, he needed her; he needed some one who knew the magical ways and had some variety of mystical magic. She might not be a witch but she knew enough.

She smiled remembering kid flash is enthusiasm at her approval, he had set out to create the perfect welcome so a titans dinner was being made in her honor, if only the others shared his enthusiasm. She understood there reluctance to welcome her aboard but then again they were more incline to accept her seeing as how they were new comers as well. Robin she had expected would resist the most out of all of them but he had done nothing to oppose her stay, he just acted normal which creep her out. She knew that he would agreed to her stay due to the situation he was in and him needing her, but some how she could tell that he had read more into her decision; because after every thing they had been trough he had just accepted her and lead her to a room.

Now here she was with kid flash beside her, he was trying to be nice but the room was not what she expected, after robin had showed her the room he had left her alone to get settle in but after a couple of minutes of being alone kid flash had popped in and smiled at her.

"So you like it?"

Kid flash smiled and she shook her head, she didn't, he smiled when he saw the disgust in her face. Oh, he could tell that she hated the room, but then again it was a guest room, nothing fancy.

"Nope, but then I guess I can complain"

"No worries I'm sure we can remodel it, wonder girl and terra did it with there rooms"

She raised and eye brow and nodded, she could do that, but then again she didn't know if her stay was a permanent one or a temporary one, so she didn't need to rush into remodeling if she wasn't staying. Kid flash seeing the hesitation and concern in her eyes walked next to her and held her hand.

"Hey what ever happens, I have your back ok"

She was tempted to pull away and just turn back to being annoyed with her room, with the whole deam situation but she was tired of it, she just wanted to stop hiding how she felt.

"Thank you"

He smiled and for the first time he could get a glimpse of the girl behind the façade, he was getting trough the real jinx.

"Come on then dinner is ready and I must say I out did myself"

She smiled and they walked out into the dining room, were the other titans were waiting for them. Robin looked at Dona and terra with a tired expression on his face; he had already been over this a hundred times. Still they kept on bothering him about his decision, truth was he could just shut them up and tell them that he was there leader and his decision stood; then again, that would be rude, so he listened.

"So can we trust her?"

"I don't know terra, but we need her and I think she wants a chance"

"A chance? To be good?"

Wonder girl was still skeptical as was terra, but robin knew that there was no other way to fix this. Not unless he revealed what he had learned about jinx and about what had happened to her. Sure, his decision to keep jinx in a temporary basis was so that she could help him deal with the new vigilante called mystic, but there was also that vulnerability behind the girl, a vulnerability that reminded him of raven and of how lost she had been when she first arrived with the titans. That is why he was helping jinx now, he helped her and she helped them out he just hoped that it would be a win, win for both of them.

"I think she is tired of running and I for one will give her the benefit of the doubt"

Both girls had to agree with him on that, they weren't even giving jinx a chance, but then again she had been a criminal for most of her life. Terra for her part could understand what it was like to run, to not find a place to belong too or to call home, on that front she could understand jinx, but in her mind the girl had been a criminal or still was and that was a major concern for her. Truth was the girl didn't want her new home to break apart so soon.

As per wonder girl she shared most of terra is concerns but she also understood robin is positions. He was a warrior and a hero at heart, he wouldn't slay a wounded enemy nor would he turn his back on some one who needed his help; despite what that some one had done in the past. She smiled and sat beside him a small smile on her lips.

"We will not dishonor your decision"

"What she said!"

Terra smiled and sat on the other side of the couch, robin smiled and was glad to have his team on his side, the smile became fuller when he realized the expression on his team was a genuine one, after all this time they were finally becoming together and becoming a real team.

"Thank you, I appreciate your support"

"People let us eat!!"

Kid flash rushed into the living room and smiled at the three titans before him, robin took a deep breath and dreaded what the speedster had cooked, as for the girl they were looking forwards to this, it was a good time to get to know there new team mate. Standing up they headed towards the dinning area and jinx came out of the hall way, she was still hesitant to just come out and interact with them but it had to be done. Walking towards the other titans already gathered around in the table, she smiled at robin; he smirks and pulls up a chair.

"Welcome to your first team night"

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the offered chair, the others chuckled, this was going to be quite the interesting meal all right. Robin knew from experience how close off and secretive jinx could be, but despite that, she was making small talk with terra and wonder girl. Turning towards kid flash, he saw the smirk on the speedster.

"Told ya she would fit in just fine"

"Yeah, let's hope it last"

Kid flash nodded and wished the same thing, he like jinx and to be honest he could really see himself falling for the girl, as crazy as it sounded he was beginning to think that he was falling in love. That kind of thinking had to wait for another time, tonight was a time to welcome jinx into the team. He just hoped that when morning came every thing would remain the same.

The next morning in another side of town a very angry ex alien and a very concern ex changeling looked at the door of there friend, last night is visit from the boy wonder had turned the girl into her back to her old brooding self. After robin had left, she had just walked to her room and shut herself inside, now it was morning and she still refused to come out.

"Raven! Were going to be late!"

Star fire was more annoyed than concern, the girl had already made them worry enough as it was and now with this little stunt victor and Logan was nearing the edge of there patience with her, sooner or later those two were going to ask her things about raven and she didn't known if she could lie to them.

"I already told you I'm not going to school today"

"Why the hell not?!"

As annoyed and angry as kory was Logan was even more so. He had watched his relationship crumble before his very eyes and was given no explanation as to why it had happened, oh, he had a pretty good idea what was the cause of it and now with this little stunt from raven he was sure that what ever was happening to raven robin was responsible for it.

"Just leave me alone!"

"The hell we will!"

"Both of you stop!"

Victor had been getting a massive headache ever since morning came, not only had his two friends been up half the night discussing what was wrong with raven they had also made it a point to include him in there little chat. So to say that he was pretty annoyed would be an understatement. all he wanted to do in the morning was get up go to school/work and just forget raven I little mood swings, his friends should have done the same but instead they were pestering the girl to no end which would cause raven to pull further away from them.

"But Vic, come on we can't just"

"Look man the more you tell her to come out the least likely she is going to do it, so just drop it for now and when we get back well deal with the situation all right?"

"No way man should we do something?"

"Victor is right Logan, we need to give her some time alone like we used to, maybe all she needs is to meditate or something"

Even tough Logan didn't want to leave raven behind he knew his friends were right, some times some one just needed time and space, he knew how raven was before she lost her powers and despite all the changes she had gone trough and how she had changed she was still raven. Inside the room raven heard there friend and took a deep breath, they were finally going to leave her alone.

Ever since they had lost there, powers the others were always after her. Making sure, she was all right and that she knew how to handle her emotions, at first, she was glad she had them to help and guide her trough that difficult time but now, now, she was no longer that confused girl. She knew how to handle her emotions and how to act normal, she knew what was wrong with her and she didn't need them to tell her how to fix it. The only one who could do that no longer lives with them.

Walking away from her door, she walks towards her bed and frowns at the costume on her bed. Ever since she saw robin with the new titans her mind had been troubled and her emotions had been out of control, despite all the meditation they were still difficult to control. When she was raven, it had been so easy back then, too just go inside and make peace with her other selves but now it was all different.

Even now after all the time that had passed she still had a magical aura that surrounded her, her empathic abilities were not as developed as before but some times she was distracted by an emotions that were not her own, or a stray thoughts from her fellow classmates. Her powers were gone but some of her abilities remained, not as strong but they were still there and what was more surprising was that she could read robin like a book.

When he had first arrived she had felt his presence, but unlike that of her friends or fellow classmates his was so strong that it had overpowered her senses, it was as if her powers had returned and she could feel him just as clearly as she had when she still had her powers.

"Raven is not gone….."

A voice that was not raven whispered into the room; raven shock her head, there was no denying that her powers were all but gone and with it the chaotic nature of her emotions and yet.

"So we are going out again?"

A voice in her head called out and raven nodded. In a daze she walked to her closet and pulled and all to familiar costume out, raven is face let out a small smile and took a deep breath it was time for mystic to come out and play, raven was no more, she fell into darkness and out came the mystic vigilante.

"Mystic is it?"

After she had put the costume on she had decided to go out and attract the titans, she wanted to have a talk with robin but what she was not counting on was the extra titan they had with them, it seem that jinx was an honorary titan. The news disturbed her to no end; they would let some one like jinx into to the group but wouldn't accept her because she had stolen some costume? It didn't make sense, slowly her anger rose and she glared at the pink hair girl.

"Yes"

"I'm jinx par time titan, well not titans just trying it out you know see how well I do"

The pink haired girl smiled and prepared herself, the symbols robin had showed her were no joke and now that she could see them up close and personal, she was in for one hell of a fight. Hex spells were not that powerful not when they were compared to what the mystic was packing, she silently smirked maybe the brother hood of evil had done her a favor after all if her powers hadn't been increased then she would have been taken down easily by this girl.

She concentrated and smirked when the other girl rushed towards her, it seem she wanted a hand-to-hand fight, she didn't know how good the girl was but as for herself she knew she was good. After all, she had fought against raven who was trained by robin himself, so she knew she could deal with this mystic no problem at all; but when a kick flew past the front of her face she stumbled backwards and smirked this was interesting.

Mystic did a right hook and then a side blow with her left hand. Jinx frowned and countered, she managed to dodge the girl is right hook and grab the left hand is blow; but then the right knee of mystic connected with her face, sending jinx backwards. As mystic was about to go in for the kill she felt the pink hair is thick boot connect with her chin, jinx was good the moment mystic is knee had connected the girl had done a back flip and counter with a left kick.

Mystic stumbled backwards and noticed that jinx was back on her feet, the pink hair girl had landed on her hands and then flip over and had landed on her feet. She had stood up and rushed towards a counter attack and was successful; the hex spell hit her dead on which send her backwards slamming against the far off wall.

"Your powers have increased"

"Huh?"

What the hell was the girl talking about? She had never fought her before; the surprise was enough of a distraction and mystic smile, taking advantage she sent one blast that connected, the force was strong enough that it had sent jinx falling of the rooftops, and mystic cursed. Her suit was giving her too much power; she had not mean for jinx to fall to her death, rushing towards the side of the roof she jumped after her only to see a blur of yellow and red fly and catch jinx.

She levitated and glanced at the other titan. Wonder girl was there and so was terra and kid flash who were now on the roof. They had her surrounded not good; they had managed to surround her, luckily she always had an ace up her sleeve and when she summoned it her eyes widen in surprised, she couldn't teleport glancing at jinx she saw the smirk

"Sorry but your not going any were"

"How did? You were never as"

Robin narrowed his eyes and mystic caught herself. That had been to close, the detective in robin had picked up her little slip, there was no doubt about that, she frowned and began to fly away. But with no luck, wonder girl was as good a flier as she the only way to get away was to take down the Amazon, she doubled back and slammed her fist into the girl only to find it grasped between wonder girl is powerful hand.

"You're supposed to be strong?"

"Yes"

Pure pain shot trough the Amazon is body, mystic is eyes were glowing and wonder girl felt her body go numb, knew she was done for. She felt pain blur her vision and her powers seem to cut out, soon she was falling. Terra headed towards the falling girl and just as she was about to reach her she was hit with a steel spear, the spear crushing the bolder she was on. Kid flash frowned and began to run around in a circle, the vortex of air managed to give the girls enough time to recover and for them to fall safely to the ground.

Mystic looked at robin and noticed he had not once taken his eyes away from her, taking a deep breath she flew away. Wonder girl and terra glanced at flash who smiled at them and gave them each thumps up.

"You girls ok?"

"She is strong I felt nothing but pain shoot trough me"

Wonder girl grabbed her harm frowned, it was still numb and it had mystic is hand print on it, that girl what ever she was or powers she posses, she was some one they needed to take serious.

"And how did she materialize that spear thing?"

Terra question and looked at them with a frown on her face, she had not seen the girl with a weapon, not until the thing appeared out of no were and destroyed her boulder.

"I don't know but she seem to be stronger than robin had mentioned, this is strange either her skills are getting better or we are getting sloppy"

"I still don't get why she can just join the team"

Terra grumbled and began to dust herself off. Wonder girl nodded; true the girl was not very honorable but she was not a criminal, besides stealing that suit she had committed no other crime. So far, she had done nothing but help them out, terra was right but robin was the leader and so far, he had not commented on why he didn't want to give the girl a chance. Robin saw that jinx was holding her nose, a sing that it was definitely broken. He smiled and took a deep breath this was one way of starting out as a titan, being beaten and having a nose broken as he began to tend to her injury he glanced at the others.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah but I see jinx has a broken nose"

Kid flash frowned at the way the nose made a sickly crack right after robin popped it in its place, the rest of the titans cringed and shivered at the sound but all jinx did was smirk and took a deep breath. The nose was as good as new, sure, she had to have it checked out once they got back to the towers but it seem that it had been popped right back in its place.

"Thanks"

"No problem, done it a hundred times. So how are ya?"

"Fine just a bruised ego"

She smiled at them and they right back, so yeah it was taking time but she was fitting right in, she knew that a couple of battles with them might not be enough but was counted was that she was making an effort, what bothered her was that robin was not even giving this mystic a chance to join up.

"I think there is something more"

"More?"

"I think she knew me"

Robin raised an eyebrow and nodded, he signaled to wonder girl and kid flash to get on the bolder that had appeared near the roof is ledge. Robin jumped on the same one and the others followed. Soon they were all rushing towards titan's towers at full speed, all the while the boy wonder kept thinking about mystic.

This mystic was something else she had taken on both wonder girl and jinx and had given them a good fight not only that the words she had told jinx told him that she might be some one they knew or at least jinx knew she was ex-hive member after all.

If the so call mystic was a former hive agent then that was good enough reason why they shouldn't trust her, but if she was some one else or some one new they he should have no problem in at least giving her a chance, but something told him to be careful of her. There was a feeling he got whenever she came near him, it was almost as if she knew him and he knew her, but along side those feelings came one of danger and of caution, he didn't known what to do.

"So jinx this mystic ring any bells?"

Kid flash if voice snapped robin out of his thoughts and he turned to face jinx, if she knew mystic then maybe she could provide some much-needed answers.

"No never seen her before but there is something about her mystical powers something familiar"

"Well think about it later in the mean time let's go home and take a look at that nose of yours"

Jinx nodded and frowned when her nose made a whistling sound, the rest of the team smiled and jinx glared at them, sure her nose had been fix but it was only a quick fix not a permanent one, she glared at robin who just smirked.

"Done this a hundred times right?"

"Sorry"

In the near by building the figure known as mystic fell to her knees and gasped for air, that fight had taken a hell of a lot out of her not to mention the fact that the last fly spell had drained almost all of her powers, standing up she felt weak, way to weak. Leaning backwards against the ledge of the rooftop she grunted and smirked behind the mask; this was getting interesting she had taken on the new titans and almost won jinx was another matter all together.

She was stronger, some how her powers had been increased either she had done it or some one had meddle with them. Taking a deep breath she frowned and closed her eyes, there was no way she could fly home or teleport, she looked around and spotted a familiar building; she smirked and rushed towards it. She still had enough power to jump from building to building, so all she needed to do was get to that all too familiar one and jump down the alley there she would find exactly what she needed.

"Raven!"

"What?!"

"We are going to be late for school"

She frowned and jumped out of her bed, she had been trough this argument before hadn't she? Shaking her head she fights off the massive headache and takes a deep breath; it seem that victor had not convinced her friends to leave her alone. Looking at her alarm clock she frowns when she sees that is only 8:15am, stupid clock must been malfunctioning, it should read 8:50am.

The date on it was wrong also, it was not Friday it was Thursday, shacking her head she takes a deep breath and tries to clear her head, she was sure that Logan and kory had left a while go, she had even heard the front door close. So why were they here asking her to go to school again when she had told them that she was not going? It didn't make any sense.

"I already told you that I don't care!"

"That was yesterday, come on out!"

"What are you talking about!?"

Kory growled and left, she was not going to play this game again.

"Stop it okay! Its bad enough you were locked up in your room all day yesterday but today also? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Raven froze; she had been locked up all day? That didn't make any sense the day was just starting.

"Look were going to be late well see you at school"

Logan yelled and she heard there footsteps walking away from her door, she tried to clear her head; something was wrong she could feel kory and Logan is concern voices and felt the truth behind them. Closing her eyes, she felt a massive head ache and frowned. Rushing outside her room she spots the calendar and frowns, it was Friday and according to the wall clock it was 8:15am, but if this was Friday then what had she done on Thursday and why couldn't she remember?

CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 16

IT'S A HUMAN THING

IT'S A HUMAN THING

CHAPTER: 16

"RICHARD"

The news was all a buzz with the sighting of the new teen titans, the press was soon printing and reporting on what the new members were like and so far, every thing was speculation. The reports went from the farfetched to the right down silly, all in all the titans were having a blast with what the media had to say, wonder girl how ever was not please with how the media meddle in there every day lives, and how they speculation on that she was wonder woman and superman is love child. Robin just smiled and took every thing at ease what with him being Bruce is adopted son an all he was used to the press fabricating wild stories about individuals with power, be it super natural ones or social ones.

The one who got more press coverage how ever was jinx, the public was not sure what to think of her and as for the media they just wanted her blood, the same could be said about the authorities that demanded her immediate surrender. This of course would not do and when the titans were given support by the Justice League they were pretty much left alone, there were still incident here and there but nothing major. It could be said that things were running pretty smoothly for them if it wasn't for the fact, that robin was becoming a bit to obsessive over the new villain in town.

Mystic had the poor boy wonder running up and down in circles, as much as the others wanted to capture her they did not go over board, sure, she was dangerous and her methods cross the line but that was about it, there was no need to go obsessive over it. For robin however, it was much more than that, he had been responsible for the creation of red x known rouge amongst villains and heroes, the man could never pick a side. Mystic was different, it reminded robin of what he could become, she was far to aggressive with the petty criminals they encountered and if it was not for there intervention she would have killed Doctor light in one of there many battles.

The boy wonder is obsession over her was the thing that began to worry the team; he would close himself off from the rest of them and spent all of his time on a room filled with notes and papers on mystic. They also noticed that there were a couple of papers on a slade and various other criminals, but they were being pushed aside and mystic was taking hold of robin is little criminal room. Wonder girl had been the first one to discover the little room and was the first to bring the subject to the others.

"So that's were he is been hiding?"

Kid flash saw the girl nod her head up and down and frowned, there was one thing for robin to be dedicate but this was ridiculous, the were other crimes that needed to be solved out there.

"You think we should talk to him?"

Terra voiced out and looked at her friend, while it was true that they were his friends they had all learned to respect each other is small quirks and faults, so she was not as sure on what needed to be done.

"I will talk to him, I known him the longest"

"I think we should leave him alone"

Jinx looked at kid flash who frowned at her direction, if he didn't know robin as well as he did then he would have taken jinx is words under consideration, but unfortunately for him he knew robin all too well and knew that this was not some quirk of his and that it would not simply go away.

"I personally don't like what is happening to him"

Wonder girl looked at all them and despite terra and jinx not wanting to interfere in what ever he was doing, she could see the concern behind there eyes. Jinx took a deep breath and nodded, maybe kid flash was right, he did know the boy wonder the longest.

"All right, but if he goes all drama queen on us I'm bailing, and don't expect any help from me on this"

"Don't worry hon. I got it cover"

"Hon!?"

Kid flash smirked and rushed away before jinx could even blind; the other two girls just laughed aloud, jinx growled out in frustration and stomped off the living room. Terra and wonder girl just smiled, jinx could denied her and kid flash is romance all she wanted they weren't buying it, not when kid flash had right out told them that they were together.

"Those two are so opposites, I can believe they are dating"

"I read in a magazine that opposites attract"

"I guess your right, so you really worried about robin?"

"Not worry per say, it just I don't like this side of him"

"Yeah neither do I, I hope kid flash can get trough to him"

Wonder girl and terra wonder just what kid flash was going to say to there leader, it was true that kid flash knew robin the longest but the speed freak had this way off annoying almost every body, not to mention he was way to blunt. Said speed freak in question was walking towards the room wonder girl had told him about when he saw his friend walking out of it file in hand.

"Hey rob, have am minute?"

Robin frowned when he saw the smirk on kid flash is face, when he wore it usually was a sing that he was going to do something that was either going to annoy him or meddle in his business, either way it was bad news for him.

"No I don't I have"

"To obsessively check every thing mystic had done for the past week?"

"Wally"

"Hey, don't Wally me ok Richard, I just want to know what is going on with you"

"Nothing is going on, I have"

"You have? What happened to the team? Last I check it was WE and not I dude"

Wally knew when to push his friend, and when to just back off, this was the time to push his friend and make him take a break before he snapped. He had seen how robin had been acting for the past couple of weeks and he didn't like it, aside from that he had not once seen robin take his costume off, not once had he just gone out and hung around the city as Richard.

"Look"

"Nah dude, it's not going to work on me, your letting robin take over man"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"When is the last time I saw Richard?"

Robin froze and took a step back, he didn't like to be reminded of his other life, it was too complicated, it was easier to be robin than Richard. Robin is only job was to fight criminals and that was the end of it, Richard on the other hand had social obligations and the constant pressure of being Bruce Wayne is sole heir. It had been too much back then and he knew that if he ever took up that mantle again it would become too much too soon.

"You wouldn't understand"

"I might, but that's not the point here now is it?"

"I"

"We can cover every thing all right, take a break go out enjoy the city we protect for once"

He really didn't want to do this but he had no other choice, he knew that if he didn't do it Wally was going to keep on pestering him until he gave in, besides that he had already been down this road once before. His obsession with slade had nearly killed him and had made a gap between him and the other titans; he could not let history repeat itself. Taking a deep breath, he reached for his mask and takes it off.

"All right you win"

Wally smiled and grabs the mask in mid air, robin had thrown it to him and walked straight to his room, kid flash smiled and then frowned. He had actually volunteered to work, shaking his head he rushes away from robin is obsession room, something about that, room must be off, how else would he have offered to work.

"That room is cursed"

He mumbles as he speeds off.

JUMP CITY

Cruising on his bike in civilian clothes is quite the experience, there is no one bothering you, no one that recognizes you and every one seems to go about there own business with out minding you. He hated to admit it but he missed this side of his life, just being able to cruise around and not be either gapes at or looked upon by others, it was refreshing to say to least, looking at his R-cycle he wonders if the people even know that this is robin is bike only camouflage In black. Reaching the familiar pizzeria, he smiles at the memories that come to mind, this used to be the major hang out of the titans, the old titans.

The ones who now live normal lives, the smile fades and he walks silently to the far off table, he orders and begins to eat with out noticing the four individual that walk trough the door minutes after his arrival. Victor looks at the table and frowns, the kid clearly didn't know that this was there table, sure it would be easy for him to simply go sit in another table but after finally getting raven to come out with them he wants there outing to be perfect.

"Victor come on don't"

"I'll ask him to move polite kor, don't worry"

"Fine, but don't make a scene"

Walking towards there table victor frowns when the teen continues to eat his food, he clears his throat and the boy continues to ignore him as if he is not even there, Richard for the most part just closes his eyes and hopes that this pest goes away. He was having a pretty good time before the memories came back and now this jerk wants to mess with him.

"Say kid, do you mind moving, you see my friends and I"

"There are plenty of tables unoccupied"

He replies with out even opening his eyes, victor frowns and places his hand on the black hair teen.

"Look man I"

"Listen you I…………"

Richard is voice dies in his throat when he sees the man before him, turning towards the African American is companion he frowns when his suspicions are confirmed, they are different but he would recognize them any were.

"Victor lets just another table ok"

"Come on kor your know this is our spot"

"I will move"

Richard stand up and startles both victor and Kory, they seem to freeze in surprised, he was clearly annoyed with them a couple of seconds ago and now he almost seem sorry. Pulling a couple of dollars from his wallet Richard drops them on the table and walks away from them, this was turning out to be quite the day, shaking his head he walks towards the exit and freezes when he sees a pale girl is gaze locked on him.

"Richard"

Garfield Logan frowns at his friend and then at the boy she was staring at, sure there relationship might have ended but that still did not make him worry about her. Ever since they came in, she had seen the dark haired boy she had frozen up like a statue, and just stared at him, hell she had not even answer any of his questions.

"Raven? Your ok? You know this guy?"

Richard looks away and is about to walk pass them when a hand on his arm stops him, turning to see who is hand it is he frowns when he sees two sets of angry red eyes staring at him.

"Hey buddy do you know raven or something?"

Richard is gaze turns towards raven and sees her snap out of her little stupor, she quickly grabs Logan is hand and pulls it away from Richard is arm, her gaze how ever still remains lock on him.

"It's okay Logan, I must have been mistaken"

"Huh?"

Richard turns around and walks out of the small pizzeria, he was going to punch Wally next time he saw him, go out and be Richard he says, and like an idiot he had done just that and he had not only meet with his old friend but one of them had recognized him. Just what he needed, some one who knew that he had a secret identity. Back in the restaurant, raven lead Logan towards there usual table and just as he saw down she excused herself and rushed out of the pizzeria.

"What the hell?"

"Logan what is up with her?"

A Logan just stare at raven is retreating form before shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"I have no idea man"

Victor had seen what had happened in the entrance and he didn't like it one bit, that dark haired kid seem to be surprised to see them, and then something had happened between Logan, raven and him.

"Logan man what happened?"

"I don't know man, she seem to know that dark haired kid"

"The one that was sitting here?"

Kory asks and Logan nods, both victor and Kory share a look and wonder how raven knew this kid. Outside the pizzeria raven immediately spots the dark hair boy on top of a black motorcycle and rushed towards him, what she fails to notice is that the boy is park across the street and that she is crossing trough a street with incoming and on going traffic. Richard frowns when a strange feelings make his turns his head towards the entrance of the pizzeria, his frown however quickly changes to surprise and worry.

"Richard"

She whispers and takes a step forwards, Richard is mind reacts when she begins a small sprint towards him, she doesn't see the car that is rushing towards her and he jumps into action. Before any body notices what is going on his bike is turned on and he slams on the accelerator he rushes towards raven and pulls her towards him. She clings to his neck and he pulls ever even closer right into his lap.

"Hold tight"

She does and he flips a switch in bike, the black bike turns into red and yellow before small rockets come out of the sides and ignite, the two soon find themselves flying away from danger and on to the rooftops of the buildings. The spectators below just glaze up and wonder who were that boy and that crazy girl. On the rooftops, how ever, the girl refuses to let go of him and he for some unknown reason cannot seem to let go of her.

"A-are you ok?"

She nods into his chest and he wonders if this is really the girl he knew, could this be raven, his raven?

"Yes…I just don't want to let go"

Her answer surprises him and he wonders just what is she getting at, the last time he had seen her she had been distant and had paid little or no attention to him and yet now she was in his arms refusing to let go. That however was not the strange part, you see his arms were also refusing to move, they just held on tighter as if afraid to see her go.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't know what was wrong, she had no idea what she had done what she did, but every thing had gone into over drive as soon as she had seen him standing on that pizzeria her mind had been floored, she didn't know what had happened. Every thing had screamed at her it was as if every single part of her was telling her to just remember something and then she had, a memory had came back one she had hid even from herself. When she had been raven she had been inside his mind, she had formed a link within him her very soul had connected with him.

At the time, she had thought nothing of it but as the weeks went by the days seem to get longer, every time robin was away she would feel incomplete as if there was something missing and yet every time he was close every thing would be all right with the world. When she had been raven she was confused and had tried to ignore it for as long as she could, but soon the truth show itself to her and she had ran away from it.

She had blinded herself and refused to see what was right in front of her the whole time, she had hid herself behind an act that she had mastered long ago, refused to admit that when she had been inside robin is mind something wonderful happened to her, something change within her soul.

"You drove it away"

Robin wanted to ask what she was talking about when his head felt like it had been ignited by something, flashes of memories began to return and something familiar began to surface.

"What is happening?"

"Y-you're remembering"

His eyes were glazy and his head was filled with more images of a time long forgotten, a time when raven had entered his mind and has saved him from slade and his mind trick, a time when they had connected and became more than friends, more than teammates. After that he had denied what he had felt for her and had buried those feelings those memories, they were all locked away but he had not done it.

"W-what did you do to me…..?"

Raven pulled away from him and smiled a smile unlike any thing he had seen before, her eyes were blood red and she was chuckling.

"I am making you mine, that pathetic girl you knew is long gone now all that is left is me"

"W-who are you?...w-what have you done?"

"I took over, I was inside all along waiting and gathering what was needed, now that I have you I have access to that small part that I was missing, all I needed was you and your part of that I left inside of you"

"W-what part?"

"You and I bonded and while we might have denied it and blocked that connection it still remained, no matter how hard you tried to denied it and break it, it could never be destroyed soul mate"

He could see it, the face of raven and himself under the moon light gazing at each other and wondering what to do, how could she love when emotions were denied to her? How could she feel this way towards robin towards her leader? How was that even possible? She had closed her emotions that night and had sealed his own at the same time.

"S-she erased it all…..w-why?"

"Because she was a fool, I how ever am not"

"Y-you're not her"

"I will be soon enough"

She had been dormant ever since she had been defeated by raven and her annoying counter parts, they had banned together as one and had managed to sealed her off, but with the powers gone balance was destroyed and the seal that kept her trapped had all but faded. Sure, it had taken a while but now she was finally free and she would soon become what she was destined to become.

Continued.


	16. Chapter 17

IT'S A HUMAN THING

CHAPTER: 17

"How We Were"

This night was unlike any other night, he could feel it in his bones, and every since he was little he had been able to sense it, to feel when something bad was going too happened. Ever since his parents died, it was as if he had acquired a six sense for danger, some how he was able to feel it sense it and that helped him, because now he was on top of a would be rapist, this feeling had lead him to this dark alley, to the crime scene and to the scum bag. Now after a beating he had to make sure the victim was okay, turning towards her he froze up and closed his eyes, how to deal with her? She was now considered a rape victim and as such, she would be afraid of men from now on.

Besides he was terrible at this, he was only dark and spooky to most children despite the colorful outfit most people were scared of him and of whom had trained him; they figured that like father like son.

"It's okay miss"

Stepping into the light and showing himself only worked to startle her even further, slowly he sent a small signal to the police and turned away from the woman, he could do no more good here, it was better to leave.

"You are just going to leave her?"

A voice behind the shadows made him frown, turning towards the shadows he stretched out his hand towards the victim, she was more than welcomed to try and help the woman out. From within the darkness a blue-cloaked figure stepped out, removing her hood she walked towards the woman and extended her hand.

"Miss it's all right"

The concern tone in raven is voice made him smile; it was rare when she showed emotions but her valiant effort made no difference. The woman still shrieked and backed away from her, this was not a situation they could deal with, even if they had the training there was no getting trough to the victim, she needed help from experts.

"Raven"

The tone of robin is whispered voice told her every thing she needed to hear, there was no way she could help the woman, slowly she flew upwards and robin soon followed. From the roof tops they kept a silent watch and heard the woman is sobs in the darkness, soon red and blue flashes of light illuminated the dark alleyway and they knew that there jobs were done.

"Do you ever wonder what happens?"

Robin turned towards raven and then to the scene unfolding down on the alleyway, follow-ups were not usually in there line of work, but some times he did wonder.

"Some times all we can do is hope for the best"

"Is that enough?"

Frowning he turned towards her and smiled, raven simply hid behind her hood and turned away from him.

"Your unusually chatty this evening"

He smirked at her and she continued to avoid him, there was no way that she was going to admit any thing, but robin being the detective that he was quickly saw trough her and knew that there was something more to her mood.

"It's nothing, I just"

His eyes took in her form and for the first time noticed that something was off with raven, she was concern about something, or more precisely, she was hiding something from him.

"You worried about something. Come on tell me what's wrong?"

"You and star fire"

"Are not together"

"After every thing that went on in Japan!?"

The roof top shock and the sky unleashed a thunder bolt, robin gulped and closed his eyes, she was angry, and she had a reason to be angry, he had done the whole boyfriend thing with star fire trough out the trip so it was no wonder that she was feeling like this. Despite them ignoring there emotions they could not deny the fact that they liked one another, ever since the incident with trigon they had hidden how they truly felt.

"It was an act; she loses her powers when she is highly emotional"

"She what?"

"I know it sounds lame, I mean…"

If any thing she seem more angry, actually she seem right down furious, her eyes were now completely covered in white and energy seem to be leaking out of her body, he knew that he should of tried something else, but hell they always said that the truth was the right way to go.

"That's not it! She stole that line from me"

"W-what?"

Now he was confused and raven was pissed, when she had the conversation with star fire she had told her about that little weakness, about how she needed to control her emotions for the sake of other, of her emotions could make her lose control of her powers. It seem that star fire had used that little information and created a lie of her own, that is why robin had been tied down.

"You don't need to pretend any more, she is lying"

"Huh?"

"I told her about my powers, you know what happens when I lose control"

A light clicked on robin is head and his fist balled up, he couldn't believe that he had fallen for that, he knew that star fire like him but to go this far.

"T-that…wait till I get"

"It's ok"

Raven touched his hand and robin turned to face her, she was smiling and it was freaking him out, she never smiled but then she leaned into him and he smiled, this was a rare sight indeed.

"You know if we are going to keep doing this"

"I know, but it is difficult"

"Well we can't kept doing this"

"I know"

This night never lasted and when it was over something bad always happened, those nights changed every thing but this, this had blind-sided them, returning from there patrol raven and robin had found a party being thrown in titan is tower. The cause of the celebration? The union of star fire and robin, on how they had finally worked thing out and they were finally a couple, every one was celebrating all but one.

Robin was supposed to be celebrating; he was supposed to be happy. He had officially become star fire is boy friend, and she his girl friend, or so there friends believed, despite him not being happy with the situation he knew that making a spectacle out of the situation was not an option, glancing briefly at raven he noticed that she too agreed. But despite that, he was any thing but happy he was simply serious and thinking about what had happened. How could this situation gotten so out of hand?

The party was well underway and all robin could do was stare at the night sky, this gathering was not him, this was not him, he was hiding who he truly was because he didn't want to be like his mentor, like batman. Looking at his friends, he wondered what batman would think, would he be disappointed or proud at what he had become, of what he had done and accomplished.

Closing his eyes he wonders why he even cares, he had left the man behind because he wanted to make a name for himself. Wanted to become his own man, but the more he thought about it the more he wondered if he just didn't want to face the fact that he was more like Bruce than he wanted to admit.

"Are you ok?"

The monotone voice snapped him out of his thought and he smiled at the source of the voice, he was waiting for this, he wanted to talk to her ever since they had come back from Japan.

"Am I like batman?"

The question came from out of no were, and the funny face raven made only serve to make him laugh aloud, the girl how ever didn't find it amusing, and simply sat down beside him with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Ever since coming back from Japan I feel like…like I want to jump out of my skin"

"I know"

He looked at her and smiled when she tapped her head with her finger, of course she knew, that bond they had always made him easy to read, robin nodded and closed his eyes how to tell her? Why should he tell her? It was not like they were close or any thing, I mean sure he had saved her life and she had saved his and, and he couldn't lie any more. If there was one person on the whole tower that could relate to him it would be raven, she understood him, just as he understood her, if he was going to talk to any one about how he was feeling it should be her.

Besides that he was close to her, and she to him, they might not have an official party to celebrate there union, but they didn't need it, as long as they knew what they felt it was enough. However, they both knew that thing needed to change, what ever it feelings they had for one another were getting stronger; something needed to be done.

"Do you have any advice?"

"I am not good with relationships robin, the closest thing I have gotten to one was with a boy trapped in a book, one that turned out to be a dragon"

"Aren't we a pair you and I?"

"What do you mean?"

He could see the confusion on her face and simply smile, of course she didn't know what he was talking about, and if she did she always like to pester him, it was something about the way he spoke, or the sound of his voice. He didn't know which but he knew that whenever she spoke to him she felt something, a slight glimpse inside of her mind had told him it was his voice, as for what she felt he couldn't quite grasp what the feeling was.

"We both suck at this opening up thing, at just being around people"

She turned towards the party and frowned, she knew that this was not her scene and that robin was as uncomfortable as she was, they were not the happy type, and while they did enjoy gathering they never quite stand them for very long.

"So you saying you want to get out of here?"

She turned towards him and saw him hesitate before nodding, slowly her hand touched his and she led him outside of the room and towards the rooftop. Before she could think about what she was doing her body had acted on its own, it had jumped at the chance of getting away from the party, at getting away from what was being celebrated but what worried her the most, was that she wanted to get away from it with him. She didn't want him at this party, didn't want to focus on what was being celebrated.

A stir on the back of her had made her frown, she was jealous, angry and disturbed by those feeling, she shouldn't even be having any kind of reaction to this and yet, she couldn't help but feel as if she should claim him right here and now. Every thing was telling her to get out or confess what she felt for him. Her logical side own and she left the party, with him right behind her; he was right things needed to change.

Once they were on top of the building robin smiled and turned towards her, he could tell what she was thinking, and he could only smiled in amusement, he himself didn't know why he had followed her, all he knew was that he wanted to follow her, that were ever she would drag him too he would follow.

"How did you know I wanted to come up here?"

She shakes her head and simply stares at the night sky.

"Don't know, I guess the bond"

"Not everything is the bond raven"

"Do you love her?"

He took a step back and shakes his head, were had that come from? More importantly, what was the right answer? Ever since they had started flirting or doing what ever it was they were doing raven had never asked him about his relationships or any thing about him and star fire. Now it seem that things had hit to close to home, and while a side of him was glad the other was worried, he knew what could happened if she were to lose control of her emotions.

"W-what?"

"Why do you hesitate?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Your right, not every thing is the bond…I, I feel things, I sense things but…you its always different with you"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I meet you, I felt…an attraction, not physical or emotional but something"

Shaking her head she struggles with her words, she is trying to find a way to explain to him what she feels, how she has felt since the very moment she had laid eyes on him and all she can come up with is nothing, the words just will not come to her. Robin seeing the confusion on her face simply smiles and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Its like every thing makes sense, like you are not alone any more"

She turned to him, her eyes wide with surprised, how could he.

"You…"

"I have felt it too, but back then I was trying to be…I am still trying to be something that I will never be"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I came to this city because I wanted to distance myself from my mentor and father figure, I wanted to make a name for myself I…I didn't want to become another batman"

"How is this?"

"Being attracted to you, liking you meant that I was more like him than I cared to admit, because you see raven we are both creatures of darkness, we hide from the light because we seen to much, we have live trough to much to simply be happy"

She smiled and nodded, how could they be happy when they had so much misery in themselves, how could they really be happy when there lives had been nothing but miserable.

"T-then why?"

"Because I am a coward, I am not like you I can't; I can't face what I will become"

"But you are not alone"

Her hand is placed on his right check and slowly guides it to face her, now they are inches away from each other and all they can do is stare at one another, slowly her hands touch the edged of his mask and slowly she pull it away from his face. Clear blue eyes stare at her telling her a million things at once.

"Richard"

Her words are just a whisper but he can heard them all to well, she leans forwards and there lips touch, slowly the kiss deepens and then pain shoots trough his mind, every thing begins to blur before darkness overwhelms him.

"R-raven? W-what?"

"I have to let you go"

"W-what?"

"Our bond, I have to…I have to shatter it, it's the only way to..."

She closes her eyes and lets the tears fall, she doesn't want to let him go but she has to, she knows that it's the only way to keep him safe, to make sure that he can move on from what they share, his love for her must be erased and there bonds must be broken. She knows that her father is influence on her is to strong, she is too much like him. Robin, she had chosen him, she has made him her mate and as such he belonged to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

A voice inside of her mind screams at her and she can only push it away, she knows whom it belongs to and why it is filled with rage at what she is doing.

"It is for the best"

"YOU ARE A FOOL, HE BELONGS TO US!"

"NO! I will not let you have him!"

The rage within her burns her skin and for a moment four eyes flash in raven is face, they are filled with hate and anger; they are deep red and speak only of hate and of need.

"YOU MADE HIM OURS!"

She couldn't fight her, not while she was erasing all of robin is feelings and memories, closing her eyes she summons the aid of her counter parts, together they band against the two aggressors.

"It is only logical to take this course of action! Do you wish to harm him?!"

"WE WOULD NEVER!"

"Yes we would, all we ever cause is pain"

Logic is argument falls on deaf ears and the battle continues, there is no point in the battle, there are too many to face and soon both rage and lust are sealed. Raven opens her eyes and she smiles at the unconscious robin on her lap, this is for the best. she knows that this battle has only delayed the inevitable, lust and anger will always be apart of her, they will always try to influence her but she knows that she cannot falter, if she does then trigon would be able to break free, she is the seal after all. Moreover, he was the key, he was the one that could make her feel, that could make her falter and lose her resolve, Why him? Because she had chosen him, he had become her knight and had saved her from hell itself, trigon had weakened her and taken every thing away from her, but he had given it right back, he had not given up he had fought for her and won.

"It's the only way"

Hate was becoming harder and harder to control, she was seeing robin as opportunity and if she could hurt him, if she could do any thing to him then that would mean breaking raven, lust for the most part simply wanted to be satisfied, wanted to have what had been denied to her, she wanted to feel.

"I love you"

Was the only thing she could say to him before letting him go.

To be continued…

I must apologize for taking so long in updating, but real life matters are taking most of my time recently, I only have time off from work on Sundays and that leaves little time to update. But not to worry I will update a new chapter every week, that is a promise, so from now on keep out a look out every Sunday for new chappies on my old fics.

Once again sorry and I know this is a short one but the next one will be longer.

ARCHANGEMON out


	17. Chapter 18

IT'S A HUMAN THING

CHAPTER: 18

"TEAM"

It had already been two day and he was no were to be found, searching trough the archives they found that this had happened once before, but that time was different, this was a completely new situation. Back then, he had disappeared to help his team, to save them from the mad man Slade, this time there was no threat, there was no danger and yet he disappeared, and they could not find him. Kid flash had turned the city upside down but his efforts had still proven quite futile, it was as if the earth had swallowed him and left no clues behind.

Wonder girl looked at the computer screen before her with a frown on her face, there was nothing left, there was no clues no sings, nothing, just a deep void that left them wondering what had happened to robin.

"Wonder Girl, I think we found something"

"What is it terra?"

The com link opened and wonder girl is eyes hardened, his bike was on top of a rooftop, it was as if some one had just left them there, looking around the rooftops she could see that there was no sings of a battle. There was nothing, just his bike left behind.

"Any clues?"

"Not that I can find"

Of course, there were no clues, they were not detectives, they were fighter, they always left the thinking to robin, jinx walked up to wonder girl and frowned at the screen, and the scene that unnerves her. The scene was too normal, there was not even a sing of a struggle, who ever took robin had either sneak up on him, which was unlikely or robin knew the person who had taken him, either way who ever had done this was good.

"We need a specialist on this"

Wonder girl looked at jinx and frowned; of course, they needed a specialist on this, but on such short noticed who would be able to aid them? All of the reserve titans were busy on other cases.

"Who do you suggest we get?"

"I don't know, maybe we should contact them"

"Them?"

"Them"

"As in them? Them?"

"Yes"

Standing up wonder girl shakes her head and looks at jinx, the pink hair girl just looked at her with an exasperated look; they had an option now. They could go and check if the previous team could help them out in any way, and yet wonder girl still seem to be hesitant and a little tweaked about the suggestion. Wonder girl had been considering what to do and up on until this point she had nothing, now she had an option but was it the right one? Something had happened to the old team and robin had not talked about it, which meant that it was bad. Now however, he was gone and jinx was giving her an option on how to find him, but it meant involving a team, that robin had kept away from.

The old team, they could help them, but could they involve them in this? Robin had keep himself out of there life in order to keep them safe, now they were going to risk every thing just so they could find robin. Was it right to do it? Go against the boy wonder is wishes in order to save him? Besides that, how would they find the old titans? How to contact them and explain what was going on? There were to many what ifs in this little plan, a bit too many.

"You seem to know what happened to them"

"It's not something I like to talk about"

"You took them out right?"

Jinx looked at wonder girl and nodded, she had been the one to "take out" the previous titans, but she was not the same, she had nothing but a pathetic little girl back then, now she was different. Wonder girl noticing the different emotions playing on the girl is face wondered just what exactly had happened back then, robin had been tight lip about the whole situation and jinx had not even brought it up, not until now.

"Point is we can contact them"

Wonder girl nodded, she was right, but she was not ready to go there not yet, robin had locked access to all files referring to the old team, which meant that he didn't want any body to find out who they were or were they were.

"How do you know were to find them?"

"I seen them in there human selves, if we hang out in certain areas I'm sure we can pick them up"

"We might be putting them in danger"

"It's a risk I am willing to take"

"But I wont, robin disappeared them in order to keep them safe, I wont jeopardize there safety"

Jinx glared at her and took a deep breath, pretty soon wonder girl would realize, just as she had that this was the only option they had, they were fresh out of leads and no clues to speak of what so ever. They had no other options, but now that robin was missing wonder girl was in charge.

"Fine by me, but when you come calling ill be waiting"

Wonder girl shakes her had and takes a deep breath, some times its impossible to deal with jinx, as for the pink hair girl she walks out of the room and smirks, if wonder girl didn't want to contact the others that was fine by her, she had her own leads to follow and her own little theories to prove. From the shadows, kid flash looks on and frowns, he knows jinx well enough and he knows that she will follow trough on her plan; there is no changing her mind once it's made.

~~~~~JUMP CITY~~~~~

Two days since raven is freak out, two days since they had last seen her, and that weird kid with the weird bike, despite having filled out a missing person is report and giving the officer all the detail about the black motorcycle and the weird spiky haired teen, nothing has turned up. Logan in desperation had been scanning the city with poster of raven, much to the anger of victor, is bad enough that they had to file a police report but now they were drawing to much attention to themselves, raven despite having lost her powers was still raven, her pale complexion and hair color had not change.

Kory despite being quite worried had sides with victor on the issue and that had only set Logan off, the boy was worried about raven but that didn't meant that he should put them all in danger, yet despite these warning he did just that, now every one would figure out who they were. It was not rocket science to figure out who they were if some one were to take a close look at them. Kory was a six five red head with green eyes and tan skin, as for him hell any body could tell who he was if they only looked closely at his face, the only safe one was Logan.

"What the hell is he thinking plastering those posters every were"

"He is concern"

"So are we, but we are not going to jeopardize what we have are we?"

"I don't know maybe we should contact robin, maybe he can help"

"I been trying too, so far no luck"

That worried Kory, when ever victor made contact with robin the boy wonder would answer as soon as possible, victor seem to be worried as well, the last time they had seen robin was the night that victor told him about the suit he was designing.

"Do you think he is angry?"

"Even if he was angry, he wouldn't just blow us off"

"Then what could have happened? First friend raven and now robin?"

Victor looked at her and frowned, this incident couldn't possible be related could it? The only one who knew how to contact robin was him, there was no way that raven had made contact with him. But then again, raven was missing and now robin was not answering his calls.

"Could they be related?"

Star fire looked at Victor and frowned, that couldn't be, how could raven and robin be missing at the same time?

"How would that be possible?"

"She took him"

The sound was a very familiar one, one that neither of them ever wanted to hear again, what was worse was the fact that it was coming from the widow, Victor and Kory looked at the figure poised on it and glared, the pink hair witch had not change, and they could never forgive her. She had taken every thing from them, there lives had completely changed and all because of her lust for power.

"How did you?!"

"Your friend is been posting these all over the city"

She threw a couple of papers on the floor right in front of victor is feet, the man looked up at her and glared, he knew that the posters were going to attract the wrong kind of attention, but this was sooner than he had anticipated.

"So now what?"

"I took down as many as I could and placed a spell on them, no one will recognized her, hell they will think is a cat or something"

Kory looked at the girl and frowned; she had jumped from the window and was now inside there home, she was looking at her home as if trying to figure something out.

"We should thank you for this?"

Jinx could hear the anger and resentment behind the girl is voice and smirked, they were still holding a grudge, but that was okay, she was not expecting a warm welcome if any thing; this was going rather well. If any thing she was expecting them to be attacking her right now, or be yelling, but this was a different twist.

"No, I do not expect you too, but I was hoping you had some information for me"

"Information? For you?"

Victor sounded skeptical but curious, there was no way that he was lowering his guard, jinx was dangerous, even if the news reported that she had taken a new leaf he wasn't as trusting as the press, or as his old friend and leader.

"Robin is missing, so is your friend, digging trough police records I found that she disappeared right about the time my leader did"

"YOUR LEADER?!"

Jinx rushed towards star fire and slammed her against one of the walls, jinx simply grunted and held star fire is wrist, giving it a little squeeze the ex alien princess pulled away from her.

"Not smart to upset a Meta-Human"

"JINX!"

"Every one settle down"

A blur of red and yellow passed before them before jinx was pulled away from Kory, victor turned towards the newcomer and frowned, it seem that there little secret was not a secret any more.

"He told you didn't he"

"He told no one, your stupid friend is reckless attitude is what is going to get you busted if he continues to post these"

Another set of posters was dropped on Victor is feet, jinx smiled and turned towards the red and yellow speedster, he had removed every single one, of that she was sure.

"You didn't have to do that you know, I placed a spell on them"

Kid flash groaned and shakes his head; he had wasted precious minutes taking those posters down.

"You know you could have told me"

"I didn't know you were following me"

"Back to the topic please"

Kory looked annoyed, no scratch that she was fuming, two of the new teen titans were in her home, putting them at risk and blaming them for the disappearance of robin, she had enough on her mind to deal with this whole mess, she was out of the superhero business so why did she have to deal with it now?

"Robin disappeared, so has your friend, so that leads me to believe, or at least that lead jinx here to believe that the two are related"

"They are not related; jinx disappeared because of some biker dude"

"Biker dude?"

Both kid flash and jinx exchanged a quick glance before nodding, both victor and Kory looked at the gestured and frowned, they knew something they didn't, victor looked at the new teen titans and cleared his throat. Both the titans looked at him and kid flash smirked.

"The biker dude black hair, black bike? Leather jacket and all attitude?"

"Every thing seems right, except for the attitude"

Victor nodded and exchanged a quick glance with Kory, if there was one thing that never went away was there training, which is why they immediately knew what the two were thinking. Raven is disappearance was related to robin, that black haired teen had to be robin, that is why they were here, but if they had disappeared together, what the hell had happened? If raven had been with robin, then nothing bad should have happened, but the bigger question was how did raven know who robin was?

"Then you saw him?"

Jinx knew that this had been a good idea, they were finally getting some were, but by the look on both victor and kory is face they were barely beginning to understand what had happened to raven and robin. So far, they knew that robin, raven had been together, and that raven was missing, which meant that they had been taken together. What worried her was the fact that who ever had taken them knew who they were, robin is motorcycle had been on top of a roof, which mean that he had at least tried to flee, but was stopped.

"I think they did, they just didn't recognize him in with out his mask on"

Kid flash looked at jinx and nodded, that made sense, the only one who knew his face was him and a couple of people from the justice league, frowning he glances at the two spectators and smiles.

"It seem that they weren't taken so much as kidnapped"

Victor nodded and Kory groaned, if they had been kidnapped then that some one knew who they were, who robin and raven were.

"So who ever took them knows who they are?"

Victor was worried now, some one knew who robin was, some one had recognized raven, which meant that they could be next. Kid flash simply nodded.

"I think so yes"

He could see the worry on the man is face, but he couldn't lie to him, not when he knew that they could be in danger also, kory for the most part seem to just want this to be over.

"What are we going to do?"

Kory knew what the others were thinking, she knew that this was placing them in danger, either some one had figured out who robin was and taken raven because she was with him, or they were after raven and had taken robin because of he was with raven. Jinx glanced towards them and shakes her head, they couldn't do any thing right now, they needed to contact the titan tower.

"We have to report this to wonder girl then"

"Are we in danger?"

"Yes you are"

Kid flash nodded at the others, and jinx elbowed him on the side, sure, the situation was a bit out of hand and they didn't know what to do, but these shouldn't be telling them that, on the other hand they had to do something. If they left them here and the ones who had captured raven and robin, knew whom raven was then they were going to be in danger. Kid flash glared at jinx and frowned, there was no way that they could leave them like this.

"If we take them with us it will be more dangerous"

"We can monitor them at least"

Jinx nodded, that much was true, they could keep an eye for them and see if any thing came up, but the look the two were giving them was any thing but pleasant, victor didn't want to be a bother, or be in some one is way, kory was feeling the same. Then again, none of them knew what to do, ever since they had become civilians they had been living with out a care in the world, now they had the threat of some one hunting them, some one who knew who they were.

"Monitoring us will do just fine, now leave"

Both kid flash and jinx frown at that but nodded, they couldn't do much else in here, in a blur both figures vanished leaving Kory and victor wondering what to do next.

"Do you think we are safe?"

"No, but I need to contact some one"

"Who?"

"That guy at the pizza place, I think I know who he is"

"Oh?"

~~~~~UNKNOWN LOCATION~~~~~

Raven looked at the figure on the ground and smiled, he had been sleeping for a while but that was okay, she would keep him safe, she remember him, he was the one who had saved her from the darkness. Looking around she saw that the place had not changed much, there was always darkness within her realm but it had began to grow, expanding and devouring her sisters.

"Why do you look after him sister?"

"Because he can save us"

"He is a weakling, besides we can handle her ourselves"

"He has helped me before"

"So you say"

"I do say, now be quiet and let him rest, once he is awake he will help us you'll see"

The red hair raven smiles, she hated to admit it but the boy could come in handy, she had been holding off the darkness on her own for far too long. She was tired and couldn't help thank who ever for sending him here, he was a great fighter and a smart one, and he might be able to come up with a plan to win. Logic had been lost, most of her sister had already fallen, and if this boy couldn't them then they were going to be lost, just like all the others.

Timid look at the boy and smiled, a small blush on her cheeks, she remembered him, he was always there, always keeping her company, even if he didn't know it.

"Hey happy I think timid has a crush"

"Who wouldn't! come on admit it courage you like him too"

"Maybe, I do, maybe I don't"

"Both of you be quiet he is sleeping all right"

They turned towards the one who was beside robin and frowned, she was the youngest out of all of them, but she was the true raven, even if she was in child form and her memories were some what mixed up, they knew she was the real deal. Why she always took this form whenever her mind was in crisis they didn't know, but one thing was certain, she was the real raven.

"When will he wake up?"

"I don't know, she has done something to him"

"What do we need to do?"

"I don't know"

CONTINUED…

Here ya go the next chappy, as for the other stories, yes they will be updated, I think I will take turns, one Sunday I will update this story another Sunday I will update another story and so on, I think that is reasonable right? Until next time.

ARCHANGEMON out

Yes, that idiot from e copied me.

Later.


	18. Chapter 19

IT'S A HUMAN THING

CHAPTER: 19

"RECOGNITION"

Something was awaking within the darkness of his mind, it was a bat, his blind eyes stared at him as if judging him, the simple creature simply looked on, flapped his wings, and screeched right before taking off into the darkness of the cave. Within the cave, a figure emerged and robin frowned.

"Here to lecture me again?"

The figure simply walked over the massive monitor in the cave and began to type away, the screen of the monitor lip up and massive amounts of information began to gathered, robin simply looked on with a smirk.

"Some things never change do they?"

"You are seeing me because you have un resolve issues, don't blame this on me"

The figure spoke and robin groaned in annoyance, of course, he was going to say this and of course, he was going to be right. Walking in a circle he shakes his head and looks around the cave, every thing is at it should be but he knows that this is not the real deal, that is only a figment of his imagination. He was trapped in this place, she had trapped him, raven had been having one of her identity crisis and he had been caught up in it.

"Why do you keep closing your eyes to reality?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

The figure in the chair turned around and face the boy wonder, despite living with the man before him robin couldn't feel a sense of dread whenever he turned his gaze upon him, it wasn't that he feared the man; it was that he was afraid to let him down.

"You are my ward"

"Yeah I know"

"No, you never have, you have learned every thing I have taught you, excelled at it even but you still need to realize that you are young"

"What does that have to do with this!?"

"Young people are stupid"

Robin was taken back and then glared back at the man, he should know that he was not an ordinary teenager; he had seen things that would make most adults shake in fear, had been trough enough situations that would make any police officer cower in fear so why was he still treated like a kid?

"I AM NOT A NORMAL TEENAGER!"

"But you are one, you ran off because you believe that I was holding you back, you ran away like a spoil little brat"

"I learned every thing I needed to"

"YOU DID NOT!"

The batman shouted and the boy wonder took a step back, he had been in argument before but this was different, this was not the batman; this was Bruce Wayne, the multibillionaire playboy, the man who had given him a home.

"What else could I learn?"

"How to be a human"

Taking a step back robin looked at the figure before him and frowned, this was not a hallucination, Bruce was here inside his mind.

"H-how?"

"Your team contacted me after you went off the radar"

"I don't care about the what, I am more concern about the how your are inside my head!"

"The Martian managed to locate you, but your friend was keeping your knocked out, so we needed to shock your mind"

It made sense, but why the lecture and why had he appeared as Bruce and not as the all mighty batman? Something was wrong here, he could tell by the way Bruce was avoiding the topic, how he simply answered question and didn't give him any insight on to what had had happened or of what was going on.

"There is more isn't there?"

"The league has detected a massive energy surge, trigon is coming"

Robin shock his head, that wasn't possible, Bruce seeing the disbelief on the boy is face shakes his head, he knows what robin is connection to this girl is, he could read the boy is mannerism like a book and right now they are all screaming of concern and fear. He had heard from various sources that the last time trigon had attempted a breach of dimension he had succeeded and had been stopped by his son is team.

"The league is concern"

Robin snorted and closed his eyes, now they were concern, were, were they when raven had asked them for help? Hadn't they turned there back on her because zatana and Dr. Fate had felt the evil within her? This was all there fault.

"My team will handle it"

"Like last time?"

"Last time it caught us off guard, now we know what we are dealing with"

"Last time the world was fazed out of existence and thrown into a parallel time line"

"One were every thing had died and trigon ruled the world, I know I was there"

"So you know why they are concern"

"….They are planning something aren't they"

"They are. they want to take your friend out, or keep her sedated for the rest of her life"

"Not gonna happen"

Robin glared and clenched his fist; they had no right to pass judgment on raven.

"Not your call"

"My team my responsibility!"

"She is no longer apart of your team remember"

She was a civilian, if they caught her then they were going to do what ever they wanted with her, and there was no one who would stop them, as soon as others figured out what or who she was she would no longer be safe.

"Give me time, 24 hours and I will stop trigon, after that let me speak to the justice league"

"You will"

"I will fight them if need be, but you have to keep them off my back!"

"Very well, 24 hours to stop trigon, then I will arrange for a meeting. Do you wish me to tell your teammates of were you are located?"

"No, I can do that on my own"

Bruce smirked and was about to fade when he felt a hand on his arm, looking towards dick he saw him looking at the ground, his left hand was balled up in a fist and was shaking.

"I never thanked you for giving me a home or doing what you did for me I…"

"You will never have to thank me for any thing dick; you are my son after all"

Robin is head turned to face Bruce is own only to see him fading into the darkness, taking a deep breath the boy wonder smiles and follows him into the darkness of the bat cave, once he faded trough he saw light and his eyes opened, he was awake now. Something how ever was wrong, there was no way that what he was seeing was the real world, this was different some how, but it was also familiar, standing up he saw his costume and frowned, there was no cape, no nothing, just a long black costume with a blue bird on the front of his chest.

"W-what is?"

"I picked it up for you!"

Three ravens popped out, out of no were, ravens that did not look any thing like the one he knew. These ravens had different color costumes and were smiling, or what look to be smiling. The gray-cloaked raven was hiding behind the green wearing raven that was standing beside the child raven.

"W-who are you?"

"We are ravens, is inner selves"

He had heard about them, but from were he didn't know, all he knew as that they existed to maintain a balance between raven is mind, her long time suppression of emotions had lead her to develop a multiple personality disorder.

"You all represent something?"

"Gray is timid, the green one is courage and the little one, we don't"

They couldn't be all the ravens, there had to be more but if the distant explosions he was hearing were any indication then they were busy, frowning he looked at the costume and raised and eye brow. He didn't know the costume, had never seen it before in his life but something told him that they knew were it was from.

"Were did this come from?"

"We picked inside star fire is head, we saw her memories of you in the future"

The disgust in the green raven is voice told him that she didn't like what she had seen, something in the future had revealed something about him and star fire that raven didn't like, perhaps they were together. Turning touching his face he could feel the small mask and smiles, at least he didn't cover his head.

"This is what I was wearing?"

"Yeah, you look fantastic by the way"

Green raven winks at him and he smiles, it seem that this raven had no problem with speaking her mind, looking towards the direction of the explosions he frowns when he sees a monumental size raven battling miniature versions of herself.

"What is going on?"

"Raven lost her mind; she created that when she locked away your memories"

Courage smiles and stand beside him, he needed to know this, if they were going to beat this thing then they were going to need some help, Richard was smart and had an insight into raven that not many people had.

"I am inside her mind?"

"Yes, jealousy and envy united and took over, rage just helped them along"

"The little one is raven is self, she always hides behind that form to maintain her sanity, she did it once when trigon emerged, now it's the same thing"

"WHAT?!"

Robin frowned and turned to face them, they didn't know, they believed this to be an identity crisis but it wasn't, this was rage using both jealousy and envy to cover her own tracks, but there was something more. Something had gotten free, that raven he had met on the rooftop that was a different raven.

"This is all a distraction, we need to separate those two and find anger or rage as soon as possible"

"Anger and rage merged a long time ago thanks to dad"

Little raven smiled and walked beside him, she held his hand out towards her and smiled, robin took it and then glanced at timid, the girl was scare out of her mind. Signaling her to come closer he places a hand on her shoulder and smiles a reassuring smiled. Some how this is all familiar, its as if he knows who they are, he know each and every one of them, he cares for them, why? He doesn't know, he cannot remember but he knows that he doesn't want to see any thing happen to them, they are as important to him as the real raven.

"Every thing will be ok"

"Y-you r-remember us…"

"It's a feeling"

Timid smiles and falls into his arms, slowly he embraces her and smiles at courage, who nods, this is what little raven was talking about, he is the one who can help, and perhaps he is the one they need.

~~~~~~~~WATCHTOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Batman looked at the Martian before him and frowned, he knew what had transpire between robin and him and he didn't like it, but there was no other choice, he needed his help and he knew when to keep his mouth shut, beside the Martian was the one who had offered him support all trough this. The blue-eyed woman smiled at him and stepped before him, extending her hand she slowly takes his own into hers and smiles. Surprisingly he reciprocates her affectionate touch and gives her a small smile in return; the Martian only stares in wonderment.

This is a rare sight indeed, there was always some chemistry between the two, but ever since Diana had confronted him, he had been unable to block her off; Diana was a warrior and when she chose to pursue some one she fought as valiantly as if she were in a battlefield. The dark knight never had a chance, he fought bravely but even he had to bend to the will of a powerful Amazonian warrior princes.

"Is he all right?"

"He is as fine, but I need to talk to the others"

"All the mystics are worried batman, convincing them will not be an easy task"

The Martian hated to interrupt them, but he needed to remind them of what was at stake here, there others were worried about the impending doom trigon represented, if batman had any shoot at convincing them to give robin more time then he needed to get superman and the others to agreed, not an easy task.

"I only need to buy him time, last time the titans saved the world on there own, they deserve time"

"Trigon is a concern for all of us Bruce, if any thing the others might want to take more drastic measures seeing as how we ignored the girl when she first came to us"

The Martian nodded, Diana had a point, the other mystics had a right to feel guilty, all of them did, if any thing they had all turned there back on the girl, if it weren't for batman telling her about Richard, every thing would be lost.

"I do not care about there guilt"

Batman had been right about the girl, if she represented something evil then she needed to be helped but since he was not an official member of the league he had no say in what they did, league business often included him but in that occasion they had decided to not listen to him.

"We will help you, if any thing at least you will have two votes on your side"

Batman smirked and nodded, if any thing the Martian and Diana would serve to help him out, ever since his relationship with Diana he had been a lot more civil when some one offered to help him. Sure he like to do thing on his own but this time it was different, he knew what was at stake and the Martian is help would be very helpful, he took a deep breath and looked at the earth below, he needed to help dick.

"You ok Bruce?"

Diana could see feel the concern, even the Martian could see that this situation was affection him.

"Every father worries about there son Diana"

"You saw what I saw john"

The Martian nodded and Bruce took a deep breath.

"What? What am I missing?"

Diana looked at him and the Martian, something was wrong, they had found out something about robin, something was in his mind.

"He loves her"

Bruce spoke and walks towards the window, Diana turns towards the Martian and frowns.

"Huh?"

"Richard loves the daughter of trigon"

The Martian tries to smile and Diana only nods in understanding.

CONTINUED…


	19. Chapter 20

IT'S A HUMAN THING

Chapter 20

"FACE OFF"

The justice league gathered and heard what batman had to say, and as expected none were in accord, they all wanted to stop the girl before things got out of hand, last time they had been unaware of what was coming and trigon had caught them by surprised, that is why they couldn't interfere in the original battle; but now, now they knew what was coming and what was at stake, they knew they needed to stop the girl before the demon was freed once more. Doctor Fate had only smiled sadly at batman as he voted against giving the threat more time to come to fruition, the same could be said about zatana and half of the others.

"Give him more time I say, the handle the threat fine last time it came"

Etrigan spoke up for the first time and batman smiled, it seem that the demon was standing by his side, Diana and the Martian both had sided with him but the others had not, superman, green lantern and even hawk girl had said it was to much of a risk to let the situation get any more out of control.

"We cannot afford such a risk, if trigon is allowed to"

"The titans handles him last time and they were unprepared for him"

Batman stood right before the man of steel and every one froze, when those two faced off there was no telling what could happened, superman looked at his long time friend and quickly asserted his role as team leader, he couldn't let this situation get out of hand, he understood were the man was coming from and why he wanted to give the titans some time but he couldn't afford such a risk, not when the world was at stake.

"Last time trigon killed the earth and turned it into a living hell, I know you trust robin, but I…we cant afford the same faith you have on him"

"If you against him you will lose"

Superman is gaze hardened and batman glared at him, neither of the two was backing down from this.

"Is that a threat?"

"It will be if you move against the titans"

Superman was about to respond when Diana stepped before them, her cold gaze locked onto superman is own as she stepped between the two.

"Give the them the time they required"

"Diana…"

"If your not willing to do so, then do not count us in to help you"

Superman was taken back by this, Diana had always had a soft spot for batman but to side with him In matter like this, it meant that the two had gotten a lot closer in the last couple of month, closer than he had realized.

"You would jeopardize the fate of the world?"

"If it were in danger no I would not, but I trust batman is judgment and I trust in his apprentice is abilities, robin has stopped this threat before and I believe he can do so again"

Superman saw the confidence behind her eyes and frowned, this couldn't get any worse, if wonder woman sided with batman then he would lose one of his strongest supporters and fighters, closing his eyes he takes a deep breath. Being the leader meant making difficult decision and being able to put his feelings aside for the grater good, even at the cost of betraying his friends.

"My decision stands, you have been out voted"

Diana closed her eyes and nodded.

"So be it"

TITAN'S TOWER

Wonder girl looked at the two before her and frowned, they had outright defied her orders, she had told them to not involve the ex-titans in this and they had done just that, even thought they told her that no one had seen them at the place of the old titans she was not going to be so easily convince. Luckily jinx had been smart enough to jinxed them, so if any thing would be out of order the pink haired sorceress would be the first to know.

"So raven and robin vanished at the same time? Do we have any idea were they are or who took them?"

Jinx shakes her head and flash lifts his shoulder in a small shrug, they had gotten no info from the old team and there search for him had been unsuccessful. Terra glanced at the monitor in the briefing room and frowned at it, the thing should be able to pick up robin is communicator signal from any were within the city, so why was she getting nothing? Typing a few commands on it she get the same error message over and over again.

"Say does any one know what this thing means?"

The other turned to the screen and frowned, what ever the computer was receiving it was not robin is communicator signal.

"We already told you to stop with that, we don't even know if he has his communicator with him"

Wonder girl had already been over this with terra and yet the girl kept on trying to find him trough that blasted machine, jinx walked closer at the message and frowned, something was not right.

"It's not a code, I think they are coordinates"

Kid flash nodded, she was right they were coordinates, but the computer couldn't interpret them, something was not right.

"If they are coordinates they why is the computer having so much trouble locating him?"

"I don't think they are coordinates"

Jinx closed her eyes and then it hit her, she gasped out loud and was thrown to the ground, kid flash rushed towards her and frowned when he saw the small trickle of blood oozing out of her nose, the pink hair girl was gasping and panting as if what she had done had taken a lot of effort from her.

"What the hell just happened?"

Wonder girl walked up to the two and kneels beside the pink hair girl, she was in pretty bad shape, as if she had been in battle or worse, terra could see the jinx is body trembling and the girl trying to compose herself, what ever had happened or what ever she had done had taken quite a hit on her.

"What did you do?"

Kid flash picked up jinx, but she pushed him away and tried to stand on shaky leg, she had connected to them, she had seen robin battling a derange raven, if that thing could even be called raven, what ever had happened had placed both the boy wonder and the dark sorceress in great danger.

"I saw them, I saw him, we cant locate them because they are not in this realm"

Terra frowned, just what they needed, how were they going to find them or even get to them if they were on another realm, kid flash shakes her head and takes a deep breath, just what they didn't need right now an impossible task to save there friends.

"Were is this realm?"

Wonder girl had heard of such dimension, but she couldn't of guessed that humans were aware of them or that they could access them.

"Don't know, but…I think I can get us there"

"No way!"

The three girls turned to look at kid flash who had a worried look on his face, he held jinx by the shoulders and shook his head.

"Wally…"

"No…No way you all saw what a glimpse did to her didn't you?"

He turned to terra and wonder girl and then he saw the realization dawning on there face, if a glimpse had left jinx a quivering mess, imagine what a trip to the place would cause her, wonder girl raised an eye brow and frowned.

"It could kill you?"

"No…at least I dot think so"

"Not good enough, we cant risk her life"

Terra looked at the other and wonder girl reluctantly agreed, aside from the fact that jinx was part of the team, she was the only mystic they had in there arsenal, if something were to happened to her than they would be unable to deal with this mystic they had faced before, just in case she was involved in any of this.

"I can…."

"But you wont"

A voice boomed from the entrance getting every one is attention, the titans turned to the source and gasped in surprised, before them stood the dark knight himself and the Amazon princes, along side them a man with red hair looked at the pink hair girl with a frown on his face.

"SISTER!"

Wonder girl rushed to her sister is side and Diana smiled, it was good to see that despite every thing Dona was still the same kid she had brought from the paradise island, after a brief hug Dona told them every thing they had discovered, the league members frowned and nodded in understanding, if dick was trapped in an alternate dimension it would buy him some time, not much but enough time to keep the league members from detecting them, even fate wouldn't be able to locate them with out knowing were to look.

What worried them was the battle jinx had described and the crazed raven, it seem that her father is influence had gotten the best out of the girl, if they interpreted the vision correctly.

Batman took the information in stride and told them of what had transpired on the watchtower, as much as he wanted to avoid the whole subject he knew he had to tell them, they were Richard is team and they had a right to know that they could be going up against the league in order to save there friend, wonder girl looked at her sister with a questioning gaze but a simple wave from Diana silence what ever question she had wanted to ask.

"What did you mean before? About me not having to open the portal?"

Going straight to he point jinx looked at them and wonder what was the point of discussing what could happened, if they didn't act, when they ultimate result would be in them acting any way. She needed to end this quickly and act fast because unlike her the others had not seen the despair in robin is face and the murderous look on ravens is eyes. the batman nodded and signaled to the red headed man that had remain silent trough out the conversation.

"I think he can help us out"

The man placed a book before him and smiled when jinx is eyes widen in surprised, the book was one of the ancients magical tomes in existence, how could this man posses such an item.

"Who is he sister?"

Wonder girl had been gazing at the man for some time, wondering why she felt and evil aura surrounding him, what ever he was he was not human and was very dangerous.

"The name is Jason Blood"

"Jason Blood?!"

Jinx is eyes who were fixed on the tome were now wide and locked on to the man before him, Jason blood the man who had betrayed Merlin and been cursed for all eternity, he was a myth even amongst the magical realm, believed to be nothing more than a rumor and nothing more than a story.

"Not just Jason blood"

Standing up he walked a few feet away from them and closed his eyes.

"GONE, GONE THE FORM OF MAN RISE THE DEMON ETRIGAN!"

Flame began to surround his body and the others gasped when the man before them was replaced by a yellow demon with blood red eyes, he held out his hand and smiled when jinx is body began to glow a faint pink aura.

"Bond you to a demon they tried but a failure you were, now I must correct that which has been done so prepare yourself girl to be whole once more"

Jinx gasped and stepped away from them, how did he know? How was he able to do this, slowly her body began to glow and then a bright light engulfed her whole body, jinx screamed in pain and as a dark shadow began to leave her body, it clawed at her and tried to hold on to jinx but before she could do any thing etrigan is claw hands had the shadow by the neck.

"You are strong demon, but he is coming and he will not be so easily defeated"

"Back to hell with you and your hollow threats, you wretched soul will bother this girl no more"

The shadow figure vanished and etrigan looked at the pink hair girl gasping for breath, kid flash was by her side trying to comfort her.

"What did you do?"

"Bound her soul was to a demon it was, I unleash the evil from her mind, free she is now and is as she once was"

Jinx closed her eyes and searched trough out her mind and feelings, nothing was amiss, there was nothing extra there, there was just her and the old familiar feel of her powers. What ever the brother hood of evil had done to her the demon before her had fixed, taking a deep breath she could feel that for the first time in a long time she was whole again. Kid flash looked from her to the yellow skin demons in front of him and frowned, what did he mean she was bound to a demon? He had heard that her powers had been artificially enhances by the brother hood but bound to a demon?

"What just happened?"

"Relax young lad your girl is fine, now as for me there is work to be done"

The demon turned to the others who nodded, taking the book from the small table that was around them he walked with it to a corner of the room and began to draw some symbols on the floor and surrounding corners of the wall. Wonder girl looked at her sister and was surprised to find an equally confused look on her face, it seem that the demon was as much of a mystery to her sister as it was to her, Terra on the other hand looked at the symbols on the wall and then turned towards the dark knight.

"He is taking us to robin?"

"Yes, hopefully before the others arrived"

"About that, what are we to do in case that happened?"

Wonder woman smiled and cracked her knuckles.

"We interfere"

At the same time she was doing this a Martian appeared beside her and then a blur of red appeared beside the batman, once he had stopped they could see the red costume with the lighting bolt shaped in the middle.

"We will stand on the way, interference!"

"Uncle Barry!"

"HEY EASY WITH THE REAL NAMES HERE!"

Kid flash scratched the back of his head and nodded, he didn't mean to scream his uncle is secret identity but he had never expected to see his uncle here in titans tower.

"Sorry, but why?"

"The league is going to come, one way or another they know that we are going to find robin, when that happens they are going to come and try to get raven"

The teen titans nodded, they knew that the stakes were high here but to hear it right out in the open it made things more real, they were talking about battling the league, which meant that there options had ran out, they couldn't find another way.

"We will help out right?"

"No"

Terra frowned at the batman who kept his eyes on etrigan is task, he didn't even turn to face her or explain his argument, wonder woman placed a hand on the blond girl is shoulder before she said any thing to the dark knight, the situation was to volatile for an our right discussion right bow.

"You need to be with your leader, we will hold off the league"

"But"

"She is right"

Wonder girl looked at terra and smiled and despite she herself wanting to stay and fight the league she knew that her place belonged beside her leader, terra closed her eyes and shook her head, this was crazy, how could four hero's stand against the league?

"Robin needs us, will we cant turn our backs on him"

Terra is eyes widen and she turned to face jinx who now stood before a glowing portal, the demon stood beside it a small smirk on his face, the smug demon had managed to open up the portal that would lead them towards robin. Terra saw the look on jinx is eyes and nodded, she was right, they were right, she owed robin, he had saved her and given her a life when she had none, he had made her into a full fledge hero and now he needed her help.

She couldn't help but remember how he had found her, when she had first saw him he had been nothing but another nuisance to her, some one who wanted to save her and idealist do gooder who would only wanted her for her powers, or at least that is what she had believed in the beginning, but soon her had showed her he was different. Robin was unlike any hero or villain she had meet, he was different, he had given her a home and understood her, he had been there for her when no one else was and for that she would stand by his side when ever he needed her.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Lets go then!"

Kid flash rushed towards the portal and vanished trough it just as jinx walked inside of it and terra followed, wonder girl looked at the people staring in the towers and smiled, despite every thing there friends and family had stuck by them, no matter what they would look out for them and be there to support them in what ever they needed, a small smile graced her lips and she waved good bye as she entered the portal.

"Thank you, all of you thank you"

With that she flew trough the portal and vanished, etrigan chuckled and looked at the others gathered in the room.

"In less than a minute they will arrive, shall we fight or stand down?"

Batman smiled and popped open a small compartment on his belt, from it he pulled a small green rock and smiled.

"We fight etrigan, we fight"

COTINUED……


	20. Chapter 21

**IT'S A HUMAN THING**

**Chapter 21**

**"RESOLVE"**

It had been a long journey, one that had it difficult moments, moments that were dealt with and that were resolved each one at its own time, but this, this one was beginning to worry him; despite all of his efforts to reach raven something kept pushing them away, each time they made head way they were immediately teleported to another location. Looking at his companions he knew he had to tell them, they had been helpful up to a point but now there usuefulness had ran out, they were only delaying him. Courage smiled and looked at him in understanding, he needed to go alone, she could see right trough him.

As much as she hated to admit it they were they ones who were causing all of this, they were un able to transport themselves near the site of the battle, and when they were with robin the other dark raven could sense there approach and simply teleport them away, she sensed them not him. He was not connected to her after all, so this he needed to do alone.

"I am sorry…"

Courage clenched her fist beside her in anger and shock her head, this was not going the way she wanted it to go, she wanted to be there to aid him, to offer her support and yet if she were to go with him then all she would be doing was be a hinder to him. She had to remain behind or else approach with out him. Robin noticed how trouble the green cloaked raven looked smiled and walked closer to her, placing his finger under her chin he moved her head upwards making her face him, he smiled and leaned closer.

"Its not your fault, and don't worry every thing will be all right"

"H-how c-can y-you be s-so s-sure?"

The grey claocked raven sttured as she steped away from them, so many of her sisters had been lost and now he was risking his life for them, looking away from them she tried to push her fears away, to try and be brave for them but she couldn't, she was afraid she was a coward. Robin frowned, he didn't know how to answer her, hell he wish he could tell her that every thing would be all right, that he was going to fix every thing; but he couldn't, not when he remembered what it was like last time this had happened, how the despair of losing her had eaten away at him, how much he risked to almost lose her when he saw how powerful her father was, just remembering that instance sent shivers running down his spine.

"I don't know I we can win this….but I wont stand by lose you…any of you"

"You wont, we might have lost the battle but the way is yet to be fought, we will distrac"

"No, I need you to find knowledge, there is something were missing here"

"I can do that…but…"

Courage looked at timid and the kid raven, robin nodded and went to the two, he need to keep them safe, if all else failed then at least raven is essence would be with them and wouldn't be corrupted by trigon.

"I need you to guard your sister here…if any thing were to happen to us…"

"No…please I….."

"Its all right, all you need to do is hide and wait untill every thing returns to normal ok…"

The gray cloacked raven rushed towards him and embraced him, tears began to fall from her eyes as massive sobs rocked her entire body, she was worthless, they needed her right now and all she could do was cry and run away.

"I'm sorry, im sorry I cant help you more…I…."

"Shhh, its okay this is important ok so please do it"

Looking up at him she nodded and he smiled, he wished he could do more for her but he needed to move fast, raven is unstable mind was beginning to break more and more every minute that went by, nooding at the three he rushed away form them and went straight for the red and black vortex that seem to be miles away form him. He needed to find raven and end this before the justice league arrived and took care of his friend…no not his friend, she had been something more and she had taken that away from him, she had taken his love for her away and he was going to get it back no matter what the cost. He had lost her once he was damn if he would lose her again.

Her words kept coming to him, one after another.

"(I have to let you go)"

Was she afraid? Was she afraid that he would hurt her, that some how he would cause her pain like some many other had? That stupid dragon had been the cause of all of this, ever since she was a child she had keept her emotions in check and when she found some one to open up to she had been betrayed, now she was scared and he couldn't blame her, but he couldn't just let her go not whne he wasn't even given a chance to be with her.

"I will find you raven, I will save you and come your father, come the justice league or any other being I wil fight for you and I will win!"

With those words said he jumped straight into the air and flew towards the red vortex, this was raven is mind, this was not the physical realm, here he could be as powerful as raven, here all physical limitation seaced to exist.

"He is coming"

Within a raven unlike any other smiled, he had finally figured out a way to become her equal, finally they could be together. Wearing a long red cape and an outfit that revealed way to much to be a normal costume she smiled at the second figure within the red vortex, the second figure; another raven was bound to a glass box and glared at the red and black leather wearing raven.

"He will fight you"

"I know he will but I have my ways to fight also sister"

"You will fail"

"We will see"

She smirked and vanished leaving raven in the crystal box, closing her eyes the one true raven began to cry, this was all her fault, denying what she was and what she felt had broken her mind and shattered what every little control she had over her emotions, now rage and anger were running around free meddling with the seal that keept her father away and love had corrupted all of her other emotions, desire, lust, jealousy, envy they had all been corrupted by love. She had created a monster out of love, how twisted was that? Maybe she belonged here, maybe her destiny was this, to suffer her entire life.

"(You are wrong)"

Her eyes shot open.

"W-who is there?"

"(I don't blame you…I can understand why you did it)"

"R-Richard….?"

"(You have to understand something though, I will always be there for you, I will fight for you I will do any thing and every thing so long as you know that I will always be by your side)"

"B-but why?"

"(Because we are the same you and I, or havent you seen it?)"

Raven closed her eyes and nodded, she had but she had refused to accept it, how could another being be so equally matched with her? How could a simply human be so similar to her and yet too different? She had first wondered this when she had meet him all those years ago, she had seen him as another human in the beginning but at time move on she had began to realized something about robin, something the others could never see. He was broken, for all of his tough bravado and bravery he was a shattered soul punishing himself because of a burder that he had chosen to carry, a burden given to him by a criminal. When that man had taken his parents Richard had felt useless, he had let the man kill his parents, done nothing to stop him and that had caused his parents is lives.

"It wasn't your fault"

It wasn't, but that didn't mean he didn't feel responsible for it, he had seen the man arguing with the ring master of the circus, he had seen him walking out of the arena were he was due to perfom with his parents and yet he had done nothing. His inability to act lead to the death of his parents and as such he wanted vengance, he wanted to find the man and make him pay. The rage the anger, it was all too familiar with raven, she shared that anger those feelings because like him she had no control over what had happened to her life, her destiny was chosen for her long before she had been born…and yet.

"You defied that…you changed my destiny"

It was phrophesised that she would become the portal that would lead trigon to our world, that she would bring forth the destruction of every thing and yet it had not happened, the prophesy had been mistaken.

"Had it?"

No, the prophesy had been right, she had become the portal and had doomed all worlds to fall before trigon is rule, but one boy changed the out come, one boy refused to let her go.

"Richard…."

He had given her a second life, he had defied the odds and changed he destiny, just like he had changed his, he had refused to follow trough on his vengance and instead sought justice, and after the criminal had been stopped and he had brought peace to his heart what did he do? He refused to quit, he knew that others would be at risk, that there could be other victims out there, that some one in another place could end up like him. He had to continue to fight so that no other child, so that no other person had to go trough what he had gone trough.

"(We are not ordinary people)"

"He said that to you"

"(We have seen what evil looks like, it has scared us and has showed what lurks behind the light, after seeing the truth, after seeing how horrible the world is we can never go back to being normal, because we have seen what is out there and we known that it will hurt others just like it has hurt us)"

"So what will you do about it?"

"(Fight, because we have seen its true face it can no longer scare us, because we know what hides behind the light we no longer fear to dwell in its darkness, so we will fight and we will dwell on the darkness we will fight it on its terms because we are not afraid, not any more)"

"I…I am still afraid….I cant fight it alone…"

"(You wont have to)"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WATCHTOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Doctor Fate looked at superman and nodded, there had been a breach in the dimensional barrier that keep our world separated from the other realms, the man of steel nodded and looked at the other beside him, they had all agreed that this was for the best and yet the man of steel was having second thoughts, if they were doing the right thing why did it feel so wrong? They were only teenagers for god sake. Hawkgirl seeing the hesitation in the kryptonian is eyes took a deep breath and looked at the others, they were all having second thoughts about this, but the world was at stake here.

"Are we moving out or should we wait untill trigon get here"

Green lanter shoot her a glare and she rolled her eyes, they had no time to be second thinking there actions, they needed to act, fast or else that demon thing was going to come bursting trough to there dimension and then they would really be in serious trouble.

"What if batman is right?"

"Green arrow not now"

"You are all forgetting that the kid is team save the world when the trigon first came"

"This is ridiculous the more we discuss this the less time we have at stopping the girl"

"How are we going to stop her again?"

Hawk girl shoot the archer a glare which he returned in full, they were talking about placing the girl in a sleeping trance for the rest of her life, if not that sending her to the phantom zone, one of there favorite ways of dealing with baddied who were to though for them to handle, green lanter looked at superman and the kryptonian just shock his head, what was he going to say to ad to this discussion it had been already been decided.

"Both of you quiet, fate and the others have agreed that this…that raven is far to dangerous to remain walking around freely, we will place her in suspended animation untill we can figure a way to…"

"Your talking about a 15 year old girl here not some thing!"

"A 15 yearl old with enough power to bring forth a demon who is powers are unlike any thing you have ever seen before"

Fate is voice rang out and green arrow smirked, they talked about the kid as if she wasn't a living breathing human, it was as if the danger of this trigon was clouding there judgment.

"Seems to me you been ready to many books fate, a cyborg a changeling, a human kid and an alien were enough to beat him last time, seems to me we kind of have enough back ups just in case don't ya think?"

"They were lucky last time, trigon underestimated them"

Green lanter didn't like to play devil is advocate but he had no choice, even the green lanter corps knew who trigon was and there was no way they were going to let him get out any time soon.

"Maybe so but was it not raven herself who re-imprisoned her father?"

Green arrow smiled at black canary, it was about time she backed him up on this, hawk girl just groaned out in frustation, this had been decided already there was no point in continuing a poitless argument.

"It had been decided already, so are we going in or what Superman?"

"We go in"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TITAN'S TOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The roof of the titans is tower illuminated for a second before 5 figures materialized upon it surface, superman frowned when he saw batman stading before them, it seem that he had been waiting for them ever since etrigan opened that portal of his, the man of steel signaled the others to wait untill he had a chat with the dark knight, there was no need for this to escalate into something that both side could regret later on, they were still a team after all. Batman looked at the arriving party and frowned, heavy hitters all of them, Hawkgirl, Green lanter, Doctor Fate and the man of steel himself Superman, but what bothered him the most was the fifth member of the group, Captain Marvel.

"Went all out I see"

Superman nodded and batman narrowed his eyes.

"You left me little choice in the matter old friend"

"Even brought the kid"

"Even with out any powers you could defeat any of us, you have a counter for each one of our powers, kryptonite for me, yellow energy for green lanter, fate is easily dealt by etrigan and the martian can take on pretty much any one, but for him"

"There is a counter for every thing"

Superman is blood ran cold when he heard her voice, looking behind the batman is figure he could see the outline of a woman wearing red but she was no wonder woman, there was no blue on her, just red and yellow, slowly the figure emerged from behind batman and superman frowned.

"Mary…w-what are you….?"

"She is a child and all the batman asks is for time, I aim to give him that time"

Mary marvel smiled, batman looked at captain marvel and frowned, things had just gotten a lot more complicated. Batman had a pretty good team on his side, wonder woman, Etrigan, Flash, the Martian and now Mary Marvel, if he included batman on the count it would be six against five, there odds were already against them with batman opposing them, but now batman is time would be won.

"We don't have to do this"

"Yeah we kind of do"

Flash smiled apologetically at superman, neither wanted to go first but there was no way that they were just going to stand around and do nothing.

"LET US FIGHT!"

Hawk Girl rushed towards batman but before she could get close to him, a punch to the face sent her staggering backwards, regaining her senses she could see the all to familiar figure of an Amazon standing in front of the bat.

"If you want him you will have to go trough me"

The two flew upwards, second later Mary marvel had rushed towards her counter part, the man frowned and jumped away from her, this was one fight he was not looking forwards too, green lantern looked at flash and frowned, the kid was a pest but never had he thought he would be facing him.

"This is going to hurt"

"Yeah yeah, just get it over with"

The lantern is ring glowed a bright green and flash zipped towards him, it was time to buy some time, etrigan looked at fate and smiled, he had been meaning to test his skills against a wizard of his caliber.

"Fight you an I must, I am curious to know which one will survive"

"A demon will always be a demons"

Etrigan smiled and opened his mouth, a wave of flames rushed towards fate who lifted a barrier around himself, superman looked at the man before him and frowned, this was because of him, his damn stubbornness always thinking that he was right.

"All this for a raven?"

"For an innocent"

"You have no right to condemned the entire planet for the sake of one life!"

"Nor you have the right o take away that life, we strive for justice not murder, you have lost sight of our goals, I will make you regain it by what ever means necessary"

He had rushed towards him, batman had rushed towards him and had thrown a punch towards him, was he mad? Did he want to break his hand? He was stunned, from another he would have expected such behavior but from him, it was so out of character that It had simply left him frozen in his place. Batman is fist connected and it hurt. Superman was sent staggering backwards by the force of the hit, something was wrong, he shouldn't of felt that but he had, looking at batman closely he could see the ring in his right hand.

"Kryptonite"

"Not just kryptonite"

Superman is eyes flashed red and a wave of heat rushed towards batman, the dark night quickly wrapped his cape around himself, and rushed towards superman, the man of steel quickly stepped back and threw a punch towards the dark knight who jumped upwards and counter with a flying head kick, superman managed to block was found himself surprised when he actually felt the hit.

"Red sun radiation"

"My suit emits it as well as a low yielding kryptonite field"

"No power suit like lex, but impressive"

No batman knew that it wouldn't be enough, there was no account for superman is speed and long range attacks, superman jumped away from him and rushed upwards, there was no way that he could win against a suit that radiated both red sun radiation and kryptonite, he needed some distance.

"Not so fast"

"Huh?!"

Wonder Woman slammed her fist into superman is stomach making him staggered backwards.

"W-what?"

"He knew that despite every thing you will still be a challenge"

"He sent you to fight his battle?!"

"I volunteered, as for hawk girl"

Superman frowned when he saw her struggling against another wonder woman.

"We been had"

"And now batman is free to attack"

He knew it and he knew that this battle had just gotten a lot more complicated.

**Continued…..**

Why wonder woman vs. superman? I think it's a nice match up, wonder woman I think can win against superman because she has some enchanted things on her arsenal and we all know that superman is weak against magic. Or at least that was back in my days.


	21. Chapter 22

Long time no see, real life issues has kept me away, but I am here once more, and here is the next chapter of it is a human thing.

**IT'S A HUMAN THING**

**Chapter 22**

"**HAND FULL"**

The first thing they felt as they stepped trough the portal was an overwhelming sense of disorientation, followed by a massive rush of speed and then a stop so abrupt that they felt as if there eyes had left there sockets. After that, they had landed gently on a place that was full with darkness, there were some red cracks all around and floating craters but no secure land, it was some kind of dark horrible limbo. Jinx looked around and closed her eyes, she could sense that this place was an inner core of some one, looking at the others she could still see that they were still trying to get there bearings. There little ride had taken its told, lucky for her wonder girl had recovered quite easily and was already up and about looking all around to get a sense of what to do next.

"Any ideas?"

The Amazonian looked at jinx who shakes her head, this place had no up or down, it had no sense of direction or consistency, every thing seem so out of whack.

"No, who ever built this place was not a very stable individual"

"Oh?"

"This place, this whole dimension was fabricated by some one"

Wonder girl cursed silently and shock her head, whom ever did this was unstable and if he or she had created this place than that meant that he or she was powerful, Kid flash zoomed past them and then came back towards them with a grin on his face.

"Powers work fine, how about yours?"

Wonder Girl punched the ground and a small crater formed, jinx sent out a wave of energy and once it hit the ground it immediately cracked, terra smiled and began to move the whole piece of rock they were standing on.

"Don't know about you guys, but this is my kind of place"

Wonder girl and the others shock there heads. The girl didn't seem to understand how difficult this could get, all she seem to care was that all around her there were giant pieces of rock that she could throw around, yet despite terra is lack of concern, they were glad that if trouble did come terra would become most handy in a battle situation.

"So what's the move chief?"

Kid flash looked at wonder girl who took a deep breath, she whished she knew what there next move should be but right now she was lost, there was no sings, not nothing that would indicate were robin was, every thing was just the same as far as the eye could see. All there was was flying boulders, pieces of rock, those red and black surroundings, nothing more, and nothing less.

"Jinx? Got any thing?"

The pink hair girl shock her head, her senses were too overwhelmed to be of any good, there was a presence, a very familiar one covering the whole area. Terra could see that the team was struggling to find a way to get moving and coming up with nothing, deciding to do things her own she decided to start heading straight forwards, smashing boulders and rocks as they went, wonder girl turned towards her and sent her an evil glare.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Terra grinned at wonder girl is irritated expression ignoring the glare being sent her way.

"Hey, we had to pick were to go right? So might as well go at a straight line"

Wonder girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes, some times terra could be too much, kid flash how ever looked at the destruction Terra was creating and frowned towards her.

"But why are you crashing into other boulders?"

Terra smiled at him and pointed straight ahead.

"I knew we would be noticed!"

Following the finger that was pointing dead ahead they saw four beams of light rushing towards them, whom ever they were they wouldn't be to happy to see them, specially if they were responsible for abducting both raven and robin. Wonder girl looked at the oncoming beams and frowned, this is not how she wanted to start there search, but terra had a point, they had no idea were to start, so it was better to see the enemy coming than search them out.

"Titans prepare for battle!"

Wonder girl ordered.

"SISTER YOU HAVE NO IDEAS HOW TRUE THAT STATEMENT IS!"

The voice that boomed at them came from the four beams of light right before it crashed in front of them, and as the dust settle they could see why it had said those words, Kids flash took a step back and looked at the other four before him.

"No way…"

Jinx clenched her fist and glared at the four figures.

"I knew it…you are doing this aren't you raven"

Wonder girl took a deep breath and stepped in front of the others, this was going to be tougher than she thought.

"So you are behind all this?"

Terra is eyes glowed a bright yellow and jump right next to wonders girl.

"Talk lady, were the hell is robin"

The figures before them smirked, but one walked to the front and glared at the new teen titans.

"You will have to beat us to find that out"

Jinx smiled and cracked her knuckles.

"Bring it on then titans"

Eight figures stood staring at each other, waiting for the first move but none came. Jinx looked at raven and smiled, Wonder girl looked Star fire and mover her head from side to side getting the kinks out of it, Kid flash smiled at the green teen before him with a raised eyebrow, all the while beast boy smiled, while terra smirked at Cyborg.

"TITANS GO!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TITAN'S TOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Wonder woman frowned when superman is punch nearly clipped the side of her head, the man was fast, close to flash is speed, but that was not worrying her. Superman was strong, stronger than her, one good punch from him and she was done, but lucky for her he was sloppy, he had no fighting skill what so over there was no form to his attacks, and it was all punch, punch and brute force. She on the other hand was raised as a warrior, leaning different types of fighting styles all the while enhancing her reflexes and skills as a fighter, this served to counter all the speed and strength the man of steel had. Superman for the most part was getting frustrated, he hadn't landed a solid hit on Diana, all of his punches were either a miss or were being deflected by the woman is bracelets.

"Stop this Diana, if we keep on like this it will be for nothing!"

"Getting tired?"

She smirked and dodged a left punch all the while countering with a right kick to the man of steel is stomach, which was another advantage she had, superman didn't know how to use kicks in his fights, all he did was punch and punch. Superman was sent flying backwards but managed to stop himself before he collided with an air born hawk girl.

"Careful there! This is the fifth time we almost collided with each other"

"I know I…."

He froze and then looked downwards to were the others were battling, they were in the same predicament they were, they had been cornered. They not only had to watch out for there enemies is attacks but also from each other, fate was already being guided towards green lantern and flash is battling area while Mary Marvel had placed Captain marvel right on the cross fires of Etrigan and Fate is battle. Hawk girl dodge an incoming punch from the Martian but then she noticed what had happened, while she had ducked under the punch the Martian had sent her way superman had not, he had been to close to her and her battle zone and what was worse was the fact that he was distracted.

"Damn it superman!"

"Not so fast!"

When the Martian is huge fist connected with superman the man of steel had taken the full force of the hit and was rushing towards the ground underneath them, hawk girl was about to rush after him but was suddenly staring down the fist of a very happy Amazonian princess. Hawk girl cursed before Diana is fist connected with her solar plexus.

"D-damn"

She coughed and passed out, but instead of slamming into the ground she was caught by one of the Martian is over sized hands. Diana smiled at him and gave him the thumps up, but it was to soon to be celebrating, just as Diana had given his friend the thumps up a massive green hammer came crashing down on her. John had seen what had happened to hawk girl and immediately left his battle with flash to go aid his on and off again girl friend. Batman rushed towards the falling Amazon and managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"You ok"

"Yeah…but you should have stuck to the plan"

Batman smiled at her and then turned towards the recuperating form of superman, the man couldn't be put down, but lucky for him the plan was turning out better than he had expected it, John is lack of focused had made an opening and now flash and etrigan were double teaming fate while Mary marvel dealt with captain marvel. The Martian man hunter was now at a disadvantage, batman signaled Wonder woman to go aid him much to Diana is annoyance.

"You sure you can handle him?"

"I saw all I needed to see"

"Suit yourself….just be careful"

A small peck on his check and the Amazon took off into the air, superman frowned and was about to follow when he felt something wrapping around him. He frowned when he saw the all too familiar black line that batman used to tie up criminal with.

"Going some were?"

Batman faced him and superman frowned, he was getting tired of dealing with him. Rushing towards Bruce he frowned when the dark knight managed to dodge his punch and counter with a flying kick to the head, superman managed to dodge it but it was to close. Something had happened to him, his battle with Diana had affected him some how and now Bruce was going to take advantage of that.

"You have lost it Bruce; this is getting out of hand end this before some one gets hurt"

Batman frowned when his kicked missed, it seem that the man of steel was not completely drained, superman managed to moved fast enough to send a left hook towards him but was blocked by batman, much to the dark knight is amusement superman froze.

"Back off, and I will"

Taking advantage of the man of steel is temporary frozen stare he grabbed him and managed to flip him over and sent him crashing to the ground, superman frowned when he felt the impact, something was very wrong here, he knew that batman is suit was affecting him but he shouldn't be this slow, nor batman should be this strong.

"Earth is at stake!"

Jumping to his feet Clark rushed away from the dark knight and sent a rush of heat vision towards Bruce, seeing the on coming heat vision batman grabbed his cloak and wrapped himself around it, it wouldn't last long but it would buy him some time.

"So is the life of a teenage girl, I wont have you play god every time a situation get to hard for you to handle"

Superman was stunned at his friend is words, could it be true? Could all of this be because of his inability to handle something he had no control over? Clenching his fist he rushed toward the dark knight with pure fury burning in his veins, how dare he judge him.

"What?!"

The speed at which superman crashed on to him was enough to break bone and batman could already feel two of his ribs giving away and his arm shattered in two places, but he had managed to get the man of steel is attention.

"We formed the justice league to uphold the law and to seek justice, not to impose or pass judgment on some one who is far more powerful than us!"

Superman slammed him against the ground and even though the man of steel could hear batman is ribs give away and his back completely shattered he could not deny the man is words, when had they become judge, jury and executioners all at once? Why couldn't they face this threat like the rest? Why was this so different?

"We might lose…."

They had seen earth turned to ashes; they had seen how every single human turned to stone right before there eyes and the blue planet changed into nothing but burning ash and brimstone, how that demon had simply emerged and changed every thing and how he sent wave after wave of his minions to take over other planets. What was worse was the fact that they could do nothing but watch, all there powers and all they could do was watch from a displaced dimension, one were they had been sent thank to the mystics in the watch tower, a place were they could regroup and find away to defeat the recently unleashed demon.

"We are ready this time, and you have lost"

Batman is words echoed in his head before he saw a kryptonite ring slam into the side of his face sending him to the ground.

"W-what…?"

"Ungh…..You….should have check Diana is bracelets….."

The dark knight smiled and superman frowned, turning towards Diana, he could see the bracelets glowing a faint green color. He had been setup turning towards the dark knight he could see the man struggling to stand up.

"COUGH….You…all of this was because….y-you w-were afraid….but we can….ack…handle trigon this time….ungh…we can….beat him…."

They were all afraid, the demon had caught them off guard and had showed them what would happened if they were to lose, if they were to be defeated, it was a horrible thing to witness and it had showed them that they were not as invincible as they thought they were. That is why they feared raven, why they wanted to stop her, superman closed his eyes and took a deep breath, batman was right, they were doing this because they were afraid that they would be defeated by this demon.

"BATMAN!"

Superman heard the scream and looked at his friend, batman was falling to the ground, his injuries had been too much for him, but before he hit the ground Diana was beside him glaring at superman, the others rushed towards them and were surprised at what they saw.

"Is it over?!"

Diana glares at the man of steel who simply nodded.

"It is"

She picks up batman and rushed him towards the titans is medical area, The Martian man hunter following close, he was the medic after all, soon the others began to pass the man of steel heading towards the titans medical area, soon all that was left on the destroyed roof of the titan is tower was superman and his allies.

"Trigon will come"

Fate looked at the man of steel who simply nodded.

"Are we going to let that happen?!"

John glared at him and superman smiled.

"Yes we are"

Hawk girl shock her head and looked at the destroyed tower.

"Just like that? All of this for nothing?"

Superman nodded and captain marvel smiled.

"So we are finally going to fight the true enemy then?"

Superman smirked, it was time they stop fighting amongst themselves and start preparing for trigon.

"Raven is not the danger here, her father is and unless we get ready we will lose"

The other could only nod in agreement, but even now with every thing that was said and done; the justice league was fractured.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITH THE TITANS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

What ever this place was, it was giving them a boost, there just had to be a reason why they were so blasted strong, while it was true that there powers made them strong, they should not be this strong. Something was wrong, and it had to do with this place. Raven rushed towards jinx and sent a flying punch towards the girl who only dodged and countered with one of her blast; raven was hit dead center and was sent flying backwards hitting the ground. Jinx rushed towards her and was about to finish her off when a dark claw shoot out of the small crater raven had created when impacting the ground and slammed into jinx is body.

Jinx was sent flying into the air, but managed to spin in mid air and straightened herself out just before hitting the ground; just as she landed, she saw raven rushing towards her.

"You are a lot stronger in this place"

Raven glared at jinx and sent a couple of energy blast towards the pink hair girl who jumped and dodged out of the way.

"Maybe you have grown weaker"

Jinx frowned and shakes her head that was not it, this raven was different, she was emotional and reckless, not at all like the raven, she had known.

"You are the one aren't you"

Raven glared harder and rushed towards the smirking girl, if the battle continued to go on like this then jinx would figure every thing out. Meanwhile.

Wonder Girl gritted her teeth in anger, the alien princess was one hell of a challenge, she was as strong as she was and had those blasted energy blast, not only did they come from her eyes but her hands as well. Star fire sent bolt after bolt at the dark hair girl who simply brushed them away with her bracelets, those things bounced her energy as if it was nothing. Wonder girl glared at the girl and cursed her, she was keeping to long-range attacks, a small smile appeared on wonder girl, if she was keeping to long distance attacks than that meant, she had hurt her.

"Are you going to keep running away?"

Star fire glared at the girl and rushed towards her, her eyes flaring up. Wonder girl smiled and rushed towards her, those blast hurt but as long as she blocked them with her bracelets then there was nothing to worry about. Holding off the alien girl is eye beams with her bracelets she smiled when she saw the surprised girl is face.

"GOTCHA!"

What star fire had failed to see was that the Amazon had been blocking her blast with one hand while the other was prepare for a strike, wonder girl had covered herself with her left hand and now her right arm was flying straight towards star fire. Before star fire knew what had happened the Amazon was holding her in a chokehold.

"H-how…."

"Don't worry about that, worry about what happens next"

Wonder girl smirked and then took a dive straight towards the ground below them, star fire is eyes widen and then a huge impact froze the battlefield.

"Some one is not coming out of that one"

Terra smirked and turned towards Cyborg.

"Just like some one is not coming out of this one"

**~~~~~Continued…**


	22. Chapter 23

**IT'S A HUMAN THING**

**Chapter 23**

"**ROBIN IS GIFT"**

**He had arrive and the room was much like he had expected it to be, above him raven hang from chains, her mouth gagged while her body was bound restricting her every movement. Before him in a throne like chair was her other self, a red leather clad version; smiling at him with joy. Beside her stood two other ravens, one was a pink version of raven with heart shaped logos on her, beside her stood another raven but this one was half dressed and half naked. **

"**Lust, love and desire?"**

**The three smirked confirming his thought, they had finally managed to get free and overwhelmed the other senses and emotions allowing them to take over, the three is eyes looked over at him in his dark clothes and smiled appreciative at him. **

"**You look nice in black"**

**Robin frown and looked at his outfit, dark and blue, He liked it also but he was not about to admit that to them, the others had told him that this was him from an unknown future. Turning towards the three ravens, he gestured to his outfit. **

"**Mind explaining it?"**

"**Night wing"**

**He smiled remembering the old kryptonian legend; a man who fought against society is rules and strives to bring freedom to kryptonian citizens. Superman had told him about this man who had brought justice and freedom to a once oppressed society, he had brought back the name as a symbol to show others that just as that man had brought justice and peace to his world he would do the same to his. **

"**Night wing, I like it"**

"**As do we, start didn't, but we all know why, you like it don't you?"**

**Richard looked at them and frowned, he couldn't denied there words, he was to much like batman, to much like his father, the costume he wore as robin was to honor his dead parents, night wing was to show how he had matured and how he was like his mentor. **

"**But robin is also a part of me"**

**The three ravens frowned when night wing began to divide and soon before them stood two Richards, one wearing his night wing outfit and the other the robin outfit, Lust glared at them and stood up from her throne but before she could do or say any thing else robin began to divide. He could no longer hide or pretend to be some one he was not, he needed to bring forward all of his selves in order to win this battle. **

"**As am I"**

**Red X looked up at them and the three froze.**

"**H-how?!"**

"**We learned a few tricks"**

**Red x, night wing, robin they were all a part of him, robin was the lost childhood he had always craved and wanted, night wing was his mature self, one that was confident and less idealist, one who feared no criminal and got to job done. Red x, red x was the side of him that knew when to cross the line, the time he needed to twist the laws in order to get results, the one that would do what ever it took to get the job done. **

"**You are as fractured as we are….how disappointing"**

**Lust growled in anger and rushed towards him, before Richard could react robin was already being shoved to the ground, the other two ravens soon followed the attack, and desire shot dark bolts at Red x while night wing dealt with love. Up on the ceiling the original raven could only stare in shock at the battle that was taking place, robin had let down his own barriers to save her, he had allowed his other selves to manifest themselves in corporeal forms in order to stand against her own fractures mind. **

"**(This will drive him insane)"**

**It took tremendous amount of will power and concentration to do what Richard was doing, for a human it would be near impossible and yet Richard had broken his own mind to save her, struggling against her bonds she closed her eyes and frowns when she saw and all black raven looking at her.**

"**W-what? W-who are you?"**

"**You want to save him?"**

"……**w-what?"**

"**The more his mind remains fractured like this the more damage his psyche will suffer, and the harder it will be for him to return to normal"**

**The black bird looked from side to side as if trying to read her, raven glanced at Richard and frowned, she needed to save him, she needed to save him before it was too late, slowly she nodded and the raven croaked with delight. **

"**Then come to me daughter"**

"**F-father….?"**

**Her bindings were undone and slowly her hand reached towards the bird.**

"**F-for him…I will…"**

"**NO!"**

**A hand reached out towards her stopping her own, her eyes widen when she saw Richard standing before her.**

"**W-WHAT?…h-how is this possible?"**

"**I am not only robin, Night Wing or Rex X, I am also Richard Grayson"**

**No mask no fancy outfit just the human side of him that had been buried for so long was standing before her, his eyes bare to her and to whom ever wished to see them. He was not robin the hero, night wing the avenger, or red X the criminal he was just a boy, one who loved her with all his heart. Raven looked from the boy towards the dark raven and frowned, why was he stopping her? didn't he know the danger he was in, wasn't he aware of how much it would hurt to have a fractured mind and emotions running wild with no control, how much of a struggled it would be for him, to battle every single day of his life to have one ounce of control. Closing her eyes, she could see how hard it would be for him and she could not bare to watch him go trough that ever ending hell. **

"**I-I'm sorry Richard"**

"**NO!"**

**Faster than he could follow she moved past him and rushed towards the black bird, Richard frowned when the bird let out a loud squawk and raven was engulfed in dark energy, soon the darkness formed a shape and robin stare at a four eyes figure, it was not complete but he could tell what had happened. Trigon had taken raven is body and was now free to do as he pleased.**

"**You are to late, this world will me mine once more"**

"**I won't let you!"**

"**You won't be here to see it!"**

****

**Jinx frowned when the massive column of fire emerged from one of the far off craters; the aura that it was emanating was frightening. Looking at the other she could see that the battle had stopped all together, something had happened, and what ever it was it was affecting the other titans, Cyborg, Beast boy, Star fire and even Raven were all on the ground clutching there heads in pain. Turning towards Kid flash, she could see him checking on Beast boy. **

"**Is he all right?"**

"**Cant tell, but it can't be good he keeps switching his skin color, from green to pale fleshy color"**

**Terra looked at the others and nodded, confirming Kid flash is statement; looking at raven, she could see that she was also looking worse for wear. There was something really wrong with her, her pale complexion kept switching from normal to regular raven; the old titans were all in a similar predicament, switching from normal to there Meta forms. **

"**They are the real deal aren't they"**

**Terra looked at jinx who nodded, there were the real titans, the original ones, but some how they had gotten there powers back, jinx frowned. What ever had turned them back to the way they were had to be an extremely powerful demon, but what ever had been done to them was running out and they were now returning back to normal. **

"**Jinx, we need to get them out of here, star fire is down but I don't think she is truly hurt"**

**Turning towards wonder girl she nodded, what ever that tower of flames was it was shattering the dimension they were in, closing her eyes she sent out a quick beacon towards the outside world, if etrigan was still near the portal he would get the message and hopefully pull them out. In the real world etrigan frowned when the portal began to shimmer, there was something wrong, something else had located the portal. He had understood what the little mystic was asking him to do, but if he were to release them then who ever or what ever had connected with the portal could also be released. **

"**Trigon is evil has come, if I were to open the portal then he would surely pass"**

**Wonder woman looked at the demon and frowned, it would seem that if he were to bring the kids back then the demon might be released as well, batman was out for the moment and they all knew were superman and the others stood. Closing her eyes she wondered what they should do, if robin had failed then trigon was out and waiting for the portal to be released. **

"**Can you bring them back, just them?"**

**The demon shock his head and wonder woman closed her eyes, there was no telling what would happened if trigon got out, then again if the titans were able to defeat him then surely they could.**

"**Open it up, we don't know what kind of danger they are in, we will deal with the consequences afterwards"**

**Etrigan nodded, closing his eyes the portal began to shimmer, on the other side jinx looked at the portal and smiled, it would seem that etrigan had gotten the message. Looking at the others, she signaled them the all clear, terra nodded, places the bodies of the old titans on a bolder, and sent it rushing trough the portal, wonder girl looked around the area and frowned when she saw the whole place coming down on them. **

"**We need to move, this whole place is coming down"**

"**That's not the only problem we have"**

**Kid flash pointed at the sky and jinx frowned, that massive bolder was rushing towards them awfully fast, turning towards terra the others could see her confused look, she looked at them and frowned, shaking her head she confirmed there suspicions. **

"**That is not me"**

**The massive piece of stone crashed landed right in front of them, as the dust and rubble began to clear they could clearly see a figure emerging from the dust.**

"**Thank you for bringing me my freedom"**

**Jinx looked at the figure and frowned, that voice belonged to raven, but it was distorted some how, another voice was overlapping her voice, when the figure fully emerged from the dust she could see why the voice was so distorted. Raven didn't resemble any raven she knew, her skin was blood red and she looked like a female version of her father. **

"**W-what the hell is that?!"**

**Behind raven a massive cross-held an unconscious robin and multiple ravens, all restrained with chains, all bonded to the cross. **

"**They were thorns at my side, so I dealt with them"**

"**And you are?"**

**Wonder girl glare at the girl in front of her, she might look like a girl but she was any thing but human, for that matter something told her that she was not speaking to a girl at all. **

"**I am trigon, and while my appearance has change some what and my power diminished I still have enough power to destroy you and your pathetic world"**

**Kid flash frowned and looked at the others, this was bad, robin was down and that thing before them was nothing more a demon in disguised, what was worrying him was the fact that this demon was eying the portal. Terra moved in front of it as if reading his thoughts and put up a massive barrier of stone, there was no way she was letting that thing get to earth.**

"**Listen up; I don't think he is complete"**

"**What?"**

**Trigon looked at jinx and frowned, it would seem that the girl had figured out what had happened, but even so, they would not be able to stop him, not when he was so close to regaining his past glory. **

"**Ok, so what do we do?"**

"**Keep him away from the portal and get robin out of there!"**

**Wonder girl ordered and rushed towards she-trigon but just as she was getting near him/her, he simply slapped her away, sending her crashing to the ground. Terra glared and flew a couple of boulders towards him, the demon simply unleashed some of his energy towards them blowing them up instantly, the moment that happened how ever kid flash had rushed towards him and punched him straight in the face sending the demon stumbling backwards. **

"**Impudent little fool!"**

**The Red demon glared at him and was about to retaliate when two shock waves of energy rushed towards him, jinx smiled when her spells managed to connect with the demon sending him stumbling backwards and then slamming to the ground. **

"**No close range attacks we need to get robin, get to the portal and leave him here, the raven we sent trough was the human half, the thing that keeps him linked to our world, so we must not let him get to earth!"**

**Jinx looked at the others who nodded, wonder girl emerged from the small crater she had been in and rushed towards kid flash. **

"**Your speed, get robin and leave we will follow"**

"**Got ya"**

**Kid flash rushed towards the giant cross, wonder girl turned towards terra and signaled her to the front, she nodded and jinx smirked.**

"**Long range attacks, I can't do but you two can, just let me know when to back you up"**

**Jinx and terra smiled, there was little wonder girl could do, she focused on close range attacks and by the way trigon had simply slapped her away, it would be a very bad idea if she were to get close to him again.**

"**Fools, do you really think you can stop me!"**

**Trigon rushed towards them and before they knew it he was upon them, kid flash frowned when he saw the red girl in front of him, she was keeping up with him, he was as fast, no faster than he was, but that couldn't be right, nothing was faster than him. **

"**Demonic powers kid, got to love them!"**

**Kid flash glared at the demon, stopping he decided there was only one way to end this, rushing towards the demon he increased his speed and unleashed a barrage of super speed punches and kicks but the demon simply smiled and unleashed a wave of energy towards him, hitting him dead on. Terra and wonder girl cursed but they were also sent flying backwards, the demon had simply increased his aura and they were sent to the ground, Jinx cursed and fell to her knees, this was crazy, how the hell was he so strong.**

"**I win"**

"**NO!"**

**Three figures jumped towards trigon, the demon glared at them and unleashed a barrage of energy blast towards them, but they all dodged them. The black and red figured rushed towards him and slammed his head with an upper kick, the blue and black figure punched him straight in the solar plexus making him fall to the ground, but when the multicolor form slammed his fist into his face that is when he was sent flying out of the girl is body.**

"**H-HOW!?"**

**Trigon glared at the figures and then looked at himself, there was no way they could do this, no way some one had this kind of power and yet, they, the three figures before him had done this to him, had expelled him from his daughters is body.**

"**No harm will come to her, for as long as I live"**

**Red X looked at the figure with a glare that made the demon tremble in fear, those words. **

"**I will give every thing for her do you hear me, every thing!!!"**

**Night wing looked at the demon and crossed his arms, the confidence in him, made trigon take a step back, the fool, how could he possibly know.**

"**I pledge myself to her"**

**Robin smiled and the demon roared out in anger. **

"**You life has been void fool! The ritual will bind you to her! Do you understand what this means!"**

"**I know, I don't care"**

**Self sacrifice, trough love, once spoken out loud there was little any one could do to stop it, there was nothing any one could do now, trigon screamed and roared in anger, he could not let this happened, not when he was so close. Robin looked at his two selves and nodded, the others nodded in returned and merged with him, soon only one stood there. **

"**You are now my burden to bear"**

"**NO! I WILL NOT BE BOUND TO A MERE HUMAN!"**

"**You have no choice!, every thing that has befallen her will be placed upon me, her burden will become my burned, we share every thing, the good and the bad"**

"**!!!!!!!"**

**The disembodied voice of trigon roared in anger just as he was absorbed into robin is body. Wonder girl looked at robin and clenched her first in anger. There was nothing they could do now, even she knew what that ritual was, it was practice in ancient times and her fellow sisters spoke of it, it was done to lessen the burden of a loved one, but it took tremendous effort and as far as she knew no human had called upon it.**

"**Kid flash you ok?!"**

"**Y-yeah….I'm good why?"**

"**Robin needs to be whole to keep the demon sealed off, get his human self back here now!"**

**Kid flash nodded and rushed towards the now crumbing cross, jinx frowned when she saw all of the bound ravens vanish, and something told her that this was not going to end just yet. **

"**Guys the portal is doing something funky!"**

**Terra pointed at the portal with distressed, wonder girl nodded and jinx frowned, the body she had sent to earth was raven is human form; she needed to see that trigon had not pulled a fast one of them. **

"**I need to go and see to raven"**

**Jinx turned towards wonder girl who nodded, she rushed towards the portal and signaled terra to follow her, the blond glanced quickly at wonder girl who nodded, she cursed but followed the mystic towards the portal. Kid flash rushed towards wonder girl and stopped in front of her with robin is body. **

"**Were are they going?"**

"**Home to check out raven is body"**

"**Good so what do we do with this?"**

"**That will be mine"**

**Robin walked towards them and held out his hand towards his unconscious body, as soon as they touched Richard vanished and all that was left was robin falling to his knees, wonder girl lifted him up in her arms and saw the tired expression on his face. Kid flash was worried, he had never seen robin looking like he did right now. **

"**What he hell happened to him?"**

"**We need to get him some help fast"**

"**Then lets"**

**EARTH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jinx looked at the justice league assembled before the portal and frowned; things couldn't be that bad could it? Etrigan looked at her and smiled there was nothing following them, as far as he could tell whatever danger they had been in a moment ago had simply vanished. **

"**Were are the bodies we sent trough?"**

"**In the infirmary"**

**Wonder woman looked at the two girls and frowned, they were worried about something, jinx rushed past them and soon a blond girl fell out from the portal, wonder woman looked at her and raised an eye brow, something was very wrong here. Flash looked at the blond and helped her up.**

"**You ok kid?"**

"**I don't know, I feel tire all of a sudden"**

"**Inter-dimensional travel, it does that to you"**

**The Martian man hunter looked at Diana and signaled her to go to the infirmary, they could handle things here, and nothing was out of the ordinary. Diana nodded and rushed towards the infirmary, arriving she saw the pink hair girl with a sickly looking purple hair girl, what worried Diana was that the purple hair girl had a sickly pale appearance to her, what surprised her the most was the fact that the others had changed also. **

"**W-what happened here?"**

"**The spell I had placed upon them was broken, so they returned to there original forms"**

"**The original titans?, what happened in there?"**

"**Robin did something; I don't know what but he…"**

**Before she could, continued raven placed a hand on jinx is shoulder, she looked up towards Diana making the Amazonian freeze in place, and there was so much sorrow and pain behind those eyes, what could have happened to this girl?**

"**He sacrificed himself for me….n-now he might die….because of me"**

**Jinx frowned when she saw the tears falling down raven is face, this was crazy, but before she could speak or ask any more questions the Martian man hunter rushed in with an unconscious teenager on his arms, wonder girl, kid flash and terra were behind him, as well as the other justice league members. Diana saw the state the boy was in and frowned, he looked half-dead, the Martian began work on him, placing an oxygen mask on his face as well as hooking him up to all kinds of machines. Raven looked away from him and closed her eyes. This was all her doing. **

"**Raven w-what the hell happened?"**

"**He summoned the bonding ritual"**

**Wonder girl spoke and wonder woman froze, jinx looked at them confused but then she turned towards the demon looked at the boy with a worry in his eyes. **

"**Binding rituals are demonic in nature, bind a mortal soul to that of a demonic one it does, but the price one pays always brings suffering to the human soul, if one survives then damn they will become, but if one dies then for all eternity in pain they will reside"**

"**What?!"**

**Jinx looked from raven to the amazons to the others, while some appeared to understand, others were as lost as she was, this was the first time she had heard of any kind of ritual.**

"**It is an ancient one, the last one practiced by humans was what created etrigan"**

**The yellow demon nodded at wonder woman is words, the last wizard that knew of such an act had been Merlyn, but when he had died, such knowledge had been forgotten. The ritual had died when he had died, and the only one who knew of such ritual was etrigan himself, Raven looked at the demon, her eyes filled with hope. If he had survived the bonding. The demon noticing the look on the girl is face closed his eyes and soon in his place stood Jason blood, not the demon.**

"**You shouldn't get your hopes up, I was cursed to this life, your friend initiated the binding, what worries me is what connection you two share"**

"…**.We bonded a long time ago"**

"**I see, so you are betroth to one another, does he share your feelings?"**

"**Yes…will that help?"**

"**I don't know, this is the first time a human has initiated such a ritual, then there is the fact that he had bonded himself to you a half breed"**

**Jinx looked at them and frowned, did this mean that robin would merge with raven just as etrigan was bound to Jason blood? No that couldn't be right, Jason blood had been cursed, robin had given himself willingly to protect raven, this had to be a different kind of ritual. **

"**John?"**

"**While his body is stabilized his mind is fractured, if he wakes…I do not know what his state of mind will be"**

**A somber silence descended upon the room, insanity was the worse case scenario, raven walked towards robin and closed her eyes, he had done this for her.**

"**We need to find out what ritual he used, the specific one, if we do not then we wont be able to help him"**

**Wonder woman looked towards the sound of the voice and frowned, he should be resting, but no the man was as stubborn as a mule, the others simply looked surprised at the man is appearance, it would seem that not every thing had gone smoothly on this side of the portal.**

"**You should be resting"**

"**Call the manor, I will rest there"**

**Diana froze the manor. But that would mean.**

"**Batman?"**

"**Bring them also, the justice league might change there minds once they learned what has happened"**

**Diana wanted to argue but she knew better, after what Bruce had been trough she didn't think he would trust the justice league ever again, the man had been forced to fight his best friend to knock some sense into him, he was not ready to deal with that yet, so he turned his focus to robin.**

"**All right, well go to the manor"**

**To be continued…**

**Explanation on why the long absence in Profile.**


	23. Chapter 24

**IT'S A HUMAN THING**

**Chapter 24**

"**MIND CHATTER"**

Raven looked on at the figures on the beds, they were all in this because of her, the previous titans were all laid out there bodies reformed to there original forms, each one of them had turned back to what made them different in the first place. Cyborg was back, beast boy was restored and once more, the alien girl star fire lay before her eyes, each one of them turned against there will yet again. Reaching the final bed she frowned at the sight of the leader, of her friend, he was the one who would be more broken than all of them. The ritual that he had called upon was sill an unknown variable and even though the justice league had promised to help them, she doubted very much that any aid would be coming any time soon. The league was fractured and while still functioning, it would be a long time before they returned to how things were before.

Every thing that was happening was because of her, she had been the problem and even tough it was not her direct fault she was still the cause of this situation. Robin had tried to stand by her and in the end that had caused him to become as fractured as she, his wants, his desires every thing that he had wanted to become, every thing he wanted to avoid in becoming had been neglected and all because he wouldn't leave her to suffer on her own. In the beginning it was minor inconveniences, but as her situation got worse, he became that much more focus on her and in the end it had cost him his relationship with star fire.

"Why do you continue to stand by my side? Haven't you suffered enough?"

**FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Trigon has invaded had come for her and all she could so was turn a blinds eye to what was happening around her, robin had been working none stop to find what slade had come, her friends were all trying to find answers to his return and to this prophecy he kept spewing about. They all cared for her and were willing to bet the fate of the world in order to save her from her destiny, but no one risked more for her than he did, robin the boy wonder. He focused his entire being in not losing her, in opening her eyes and in making her understand that she was worth more than what the prophecy dictated. So now, here she was after Trigon is defeat, looking out a window at the dawning sun, the day ending and promising her a beautiful tomorrow, a future that she could look forwards too.

"You ok?"

"I am…I-it's is hard getting use to the fact that we negated the prophecy"

"We didn't"

She raised an eyebrow at that and robin simply smiled.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You did open up the portal, you became what you were destined to become, we just helped you realized that there was more to that prophecy than you thought"

She smiled and nodded her head; he was right for all the fates knew the prophecy had been fulfilled. She had become the portal and had unleashed her father upon the earth, so the prophecy came to be, but she like all of the people of azarath did not know what came after that, they all amused it was the end of all, but they were wrong. Robin had told her that she was the only one who could give her story and ending that she was the one who was in charge of her fate, he had been right and if it wasn't for him she wouldn't of have believe in herself and had let her father win.

"You are right, but if it weren't for you"

He raised an eyebrow at this and raven smiled at him.

"What do you mean?"

"W-when I saw you on the ground it became real to me"

She could sense the confusion coming from him and she could understand were he was coming from, he really had no idea how much he had influence her, how much he meant to her, walking slowly towards him she simply wraps her arms around him and closes her eyes.

"You could have died"

Robin stiffen when images began to flash trough his mind, images seeing trough her point of view, how she saw him lying on the ground after being hit by one of trigon is blast. Hell he could sense the grief she felt and every single emotion that he brought out on her.

"Raven…I didn't know"

"You are far more important to me than you realize"

She smiled up at him from his chest and he simply wrapped his own arms around her, she was special to him as well and as he, though about this raven couldn't help but feel his emotions and caressing her own.

"You as well"

**END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You were always a kind soul, why did you have to fall in love with me"

Raven smiled sadly at the figure on the bed and extended a hand towards his face, he was always so self-sacrificing putting the welfare of others even if it meant his own life.

"Raven?"

Pulling away from robin, she turned towards the sound of the voice and frowned when she saw jinx looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Diana and the rest have gone to the watchtower, we and the others thought you might like some lunch?"

Glancing at robin she caressed his cheek one last time and turned around to follow jinx out of the bat cave, there was no point in her remaining by his side, she needed to figure out what there next move was, robin is life and the life of the other titans was hanging in the balance.

**WATCHTOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Superman looked on at the assembled heroes around him with a small frown on his face, the ones gathered here were the founding members of the justice league and yet they were now divided because of his own actions, he had taken it upon himself to stop a threat he knew nothing about. Yet what else could he do? Every single mystical being out there was telling him of an approaching disaster and that the girl known as raven would be the one to bring forth this disaster, he had believed them of course. She had been responsible for earth is so call destruction once before so it was easy to see why he had immediately believed what the mystics had prophesized.

"So we are all together, mind telling us why?"

Diana is attitude was getting from bad to worse, ever since Superman called this little meeting she had been on one of the worst moods the justice league had ever seen her in, with reason of course. She still had a wounded Batman on earth with several injured teens to tend to, so it was to be expected that she was a little annoyed at the man of steel for calling this meeting. Superman signaled for the doors to open and in came Doctor Fate along side a very troubled looking Jason Blood.

"The mystics are still"

The Martian man hunter frowned and shock his head Superman is fear of magic and any thing else that he did not understand or thing that could hurt him, it was not easy to deal with your own mortality and for the man whom was nearly indestructible it was almost unbearable.

"You place too much fate in those mystics"

"Maybe so, but she is still a danger to all of us and to the others I mean look at robin"

Hawk girl is voice rang out and flash just chuckled, this was new.

"Coming from some one who betrayed us not long ago that saying something"

"Low blow Wally!"

Green lantern is voice rang out in outrage, this was getting out of hand but before they could say any thing, else a fist slammed on the table silencing any one.

"Every one shut up! We are here to discuss the girl and robin little stunt"

Jason blood glared at them and threw a small black book towards the middle of the table, the other is eyes followed it and frowned when they saw an all too familiar drawing.

"How did you get this?"

Fate looked at the book and immediately recognized it as a dead tome, one of the five ancient books of knowledge who were supposedly lost to humanity.

"It was lost to humanity, not to the demon realm, in it I found a possible answer to our little inquiry"

"Why hasn't robin woken up?"

The red hair man nodded at the Amazon, while the others had been researching the little ritual he had been looking at what the ritual did, fate picked up the book and frowned, at the writing, Superman looked at the doctor and signaled at him to explain.

"The boy has not waken up because some one or thing is keeping him trapped within his mind"

Jason snorted at the man and shook his head.

"Not as simple as that magician, the kid connected himself to the half demon is mind, he in turned bonded with her, uniting his very soul to her, his mind is not trapped within her but his soul his very essence resides within her mind and we all know whom she protects us from"

"PROTECTING US?! SHE IS THE DAMN PORTAL!"

Hawk girl looked at the man as if he was insane but all he did was smirk at her and shake his head.

"She was, until that prophecy was fulfilled, now she is the guardian of such portal, the one who keeps the demon at bay"

Fate scanned the book and frowned, he was right, what ever the azarath people had done to exorcise there darkness had come to life, it had become conscious and had in turn become one of the greatest demons in history and in order to hold him back they had devised a plan.

"They turned her mother into a conduit, and raven into the portal"

"What are you blabbering about fate?!"

This time it was the green lantern who spoke out, he had gone along with Superman is plan because he believe that the girl was dangerous, now he was hearing something different, something about the girl being a protector instead of a destroyer. If they had succeeded in there little plan they would be condemning her for something she was no longer responsible for.

"Trigon could not come into the living realm, there were spells placed upon the living realm to keep him away, but if he were to create a portal he would gain entrance into our world quite easily so he did just that by impregnating a human woman and converting that child into a portal. What he did not expect was for the portal to revel against him, to fight him and expel him from our realm once"

Jason smiled at the look of realization of the magicians is face.

"When she became the portal she freed trigon, but when she expelled him from our realm she became something much more than a simple portal, she became the demon is keeper and guess what she has been doing all this time?"

"My god, if we had…."

Green lantern looked at the other and could see the realization dawning on there faces, the girl had become the only thing keeping the demon at bay, she was had been the portal but once her role had been fulfilled she had become so much more. It was in robin is report, it was all there and yet they had been blinded by Superman is own fears and apprehensions.

"We would have trapped the only thing that keeps that demon out of our realm"

Fate finished green lantern is thoughts as Diana took a deep breath and let it out slowly, finally they would leave that girl alone and Bruce could stop worrying about the titans.

"So can we move on as to how to save Robin? I must return to the bat cave, batman is condition is delicate and we all know his butler can't tend to every thing, especially with teenagers running around"

Superman frowned at the dismissive way Diana was handling the situation but he knew that he could not fault her on that; she had been right after all. Raven was not the problem and even thought he knew he should apologize he couldn't, the thing was he was the unofficial leader of the justice league and at the time he had done what he thought was right, such was the role of the leader.

"How is batman?"

Flash looked at Wonder Woman who smiled sadly at him.

"Stable, but he will be out of commission for a while so Gotham will have to be handled by batgirl and robin"

"Robin?"

Superman and the others looked surprised at her, Wonder Woman frowned and took a deep breath, and she knew that the others really didn't know about being two robins out there.

"The second robin, he alongside batgirl will patrol the city until batman returns to full strength"

The rest nodded, it was weird seeing robin with different color costumes, but now that they thought about it, it made sense that there were two robins, one in Gotham and the other in jump city. Before Superman or any other could ask any more questions on the subject she excused herself and stood up to leave.

"We are done here Diana"

"Yes we are"

Superman frowned but was before he could make to follow a hand on his shoulder told him it was not such a good idea, looking at Green Lantern he could only nod, this was not the time to mend there fractured friendships.

"So any way to help robin?"

Jason Blood nodded.

"I have already sent the information to the bat cave, I am sure batman and the others will know what to do with it"

Superman could only closed his eyes in exasperation, Etrigan and Jason Blood were not official League members so they didn't follow protocol as the others did, he glanced at Fate and signaled him to elaborate on what Jason Blood was saying.

"The answer does not lie on this book, perhaps the demon can"

"The name is Jason Blood, not demon and as per your unasked question I cannot share that information, your reactions at dealing with the mystical realm has not been very positive that is why I will let Batman and the Titans resolve this matter"

Just as the Justice League was about to object the red haired man simply smiled and vanished, he didn't need to deal with them and there unnecessary questions, he had to go and explain to the others what his plan entailed and what had happened to robin. The Justice league frowned and turned to one another, whatever answers Jason blood had he wouldn't share it with them.

**WAYNE MANOR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Terra looked at the old man and smiled at him as he handed her some food an a drink, looking around the massive dinning area she wondered if this place was ever used, it looked more like a museum instead of a place were people gathered to eat. Noticing the other she could see they were not as awed struck as she, Kid flash seem to be more uncomfortable than any thing but it was as if he had been here before. As for the Wonder Girl she simply ate in silence, out of all of them, she was the most a costumed to this kind of thing; she was some kind of royalty after all.

"So any guesses on what our next move is?"

Kid flash shock his head, in truth he had believe that after they had retrieved robin every thing would return to normal, but as always things didn't work out that way.

"Don't know, but the longer we stay away from jump city the more confident the bad guys are going to become"

Wonder Girl nodded at that, it was true as soon as there enemies knew of there disappearance they would take complete advantage of there absence and unleashed one hell of a crime spree.

"We need to contact the steel city titans; they can cover for us while we get our bearings straight"

Jinx walked into the room and the other froze when they saw the all too familiar figure standing beside her, she was back in all her glory blue cloak and every thing, hell it was as if she had not changed at all.

"So…?"

Kid flash looked at every one round him with a nervous look on his face, this was awkward, wonder girl stood up and looked at the others, she was still the leader and until robin came back, she was going to lead the team as best she could.

"I will contact the other titans, after that we should rest up and figure our next move"

Jinx nodded at wonder girl is words, she was right and they still need to figure out how to help the others, not the mention they still had the justice league up there throats.

"The justice league is having a meeting that is why Diana had to leave"

Jinx Is words froze every one in the room, the others looked at her and they knew that she was being serious, this got the titans nervous, the justice league had already attacked them if they decided to attack again, there was no telling what could happened.

"This is bad for us if they decide to attack"

Terra closed her eyes and frowned, this was bad, the whole thing was getting way out of hand.

"That won't happened, not again I can assure you"

Diana walked in and the other let out a sigh of relief, that was one problem dealt with, now all they had to do was find out what was wrong with the others.

"Robin is our priory then?"

Every one turned towards her and smiled.

"Yeah we can help out robin and the others now"

Jinx smile and placed a hand on her shoulders, what else could they say? The pleading look In her eyes made them all realized that despite the troubles they had been trough and every thing they had done till now could not compare to what raven was going trough.

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 25

**IT'S A HUMAN THING**

**Chapter 25**

"**THE ONE WHO IS IN LIMBO"**

Robin groaned and opened his eyes only to see white all around him, he frowns and closes his eyes again. He is not in the titan's tower or any were familiar so he knows that like always something has gone horribly wrong and now he is in god only knows were, shacking his head he takes a deep breath and prepares himself. What ever that ritual did, it had some consequences, which he knew it might happen and he would deal with what ever happened as he always dealt with situations, unfortunately his body refused to move.

Taking deep breath, he wonders if this is what it felt like to be beaten half to death, his legs felt like jelly and his arms well he was glad they only felt numb. Groaning he tries to move only to find that his whole body hurts like hell, his gamble had paid off, he had been able to save raven and the other titans, only problem was he had no idea were he was or why his whole body hurt.

Hell the last time he had seen his body it had been some place safe. Sitting up he takes a long look around the area and all he can see is a void with nothing but rocks floating around, small swirls appear and disappeared here in there, as the massive rocks that float around the area float around with out a care in the world.

"He's awake"

Turning towards the source of the voice, he can only raise an eyebrow at the sight of the two figures standing a few feet from him and if his vision were not so blurry, he wouldn't think that they were real; closing his eyes, he tries to shake the cobwebs from his head.

"Do you think he is sentient?"

The little man asks the girl beside him and robin groans, of course he was sentient, all humans were sentient, but then again he didn't know if this place even knew what humans were, there were other species out there who resembled human but knew nothing of earth.

"C-course I-I a-am"

He can see the girl frown and the boy with her groans in disappointment; standing up robin is eyes try to focus. Groaning he pushes back the wave of dizziness and the impulse to puke and stand as best he can facing the two beings, and once they blurry vision vanishes he can see that he Is actually seeing a demon-girl with a short guy standing before him.

"Damn, we can't sell him"

The short guy looks at the demon girl who only nods, it is clear that they are both annoyed at him for being sentient, clearing his throat he manages to catch there attention one more time.

"W-where am I…?"

"You are in limbo, this is the fallen heroes section and you are a lost soul"

Limbo? Robin closes his eyes and shakes his hea; he wasn't dead was he? Could the ritual have killed him? It was probable after all, he didn't understand it completely. The guy beside the demon girl looks human enough but there something off about him.

"Vole…I ah think your freaking him out"

Turning towards the girl, he can see that the demon-girl is trying to hold back her laughter while the little man is chuckling to himself.

"W-what so funny?"

"Your reaction just now, it was hilarious! And to put your mind at ease you are not dead, not now anyways. I am Glint your fun loving demon gal, and these here is Vole my partner in crime"

Vole looks at robin and shakes his head, just like glint to confuse the poor guy more, robin looks at the two and then the words click in his head, he is not dead but by the looks of the place and the two beings in front of him, he is some place that he shouldn't be.

"Your not dead your in between, your soul left your body cuz you did something really stupid, you're here because your in between, the higher ups don't know if they should send you to hell or heaven"

"W-what?!"

Robin can see the little man now known as Vole groan and smack his head, while the demon girl now known as Glint simply breaks out laughing out loud. Closing his eyes he tries to remember what happened, he didn't die hell as far as he could remember his body had been fine, sure, it was a bit hurt but nothing to serious. Vole and Glint could only stare on at the boy wonder and wonder how somebody can be so think headed.

"Bit slow on the uptake dontcha think?"

Glint nods at Vole and robin takes a deep breath, he is in between that is what they had said so he was not dead, not yet anyways, which meant he could get out of here.

"As long as I am connected to my body I can go back right?"

Vole smiles and looks at glint, the share looks the two have sent a shiver down robin is body, there is something definitely odd about those two.

"Smart, for a human"

Vole is eyebrow twitches and glint is promptly smacked upside the head.

"I'm human remember!"

Glint only smiles and Robin wonders if he can count on these two, they seem to be in there own little world, only paying attention to him whenever he speaks or asks them questions.

"So?"

Vole turns towards him and nods, the faster they explained to him what he had to do the faster he would leave and the more chaos he would bring to this dull, dull area.

"Ah yes, you can return to your body, but only if you go to the "blank" section of limbo"

"The blank section?"

Glint smiles and walks towards him, leaning down so that she can be at eye level with him she smiles and robin can swear that the temperature dropped a few degrees around him.

"Yeah! That place has no rules so you can pretty much jump trough any of the windows and go back to your world, but only if your body is not dead and your soul unassigned"

"R-right…am I supposed to understand that?"

"Nope!"

Vole snickers behind the two and points to a near by swirl, or window as Glint called it.

"That is your way out; once you're out there you can get to the "blank" section of limbo"

"How do I find my way?"

Vole and Glint smile, they like this guy already, doesn't ask too many question and goes straight to the point, good qualities to find in an allied, to bad the kid was still alive.

"Here, that is a life leach, it'll lead you to the window that leads to were ever you're from, after that it will guide you to your body"

Vole throws him a small snail looking creature, only it has spider legs and two antennas instead of the snails is body. He smiles and nods at the two, he wanted to ask more question and get to know just what the hell was this place but if he had read there words correctly he couldn't waste time. Some higher ups were planning to assign his soul to either heaven or hell and as much as he wanted to see what there decision would be, he still had stuff to do in the world of the living.

"One more thing, there is a demonic presence keeping your body alive, I suggest your hurry back, you know what they say about empty shells and hermit crabs!"

Glint smiles and robin rushes towards the window that vole had pointed out early.

"Thanks for the help but why?"

"Look around you kid, there is nothing much to do and besides as soon as you get close to that window the Glimmers will come and then"

"THE FUN WILL REALLY START!"

Glint smiles and pumps her fist in the air, making Vole grin a crazy little grind that tell robin that this guy is not in his right mind. But before he could ask what the hell they are talking about he notices two figures in front of the window, freezing mere inches from the portal, there are two cloaked figures standing guard, one of them in white the other in black.

"I gather those are Glimmers?"

"Oh yeah, bit annoying when your scavenging for souls, and you can never tell which side they are on but in times like this they are pretty fun to mess with"

Robin can only nod, hell if they wanted to deal with those guys the better for him, Glint signaled Vole to rush ahead and once he did she turned towards robin and smiles.

"You called upon the bonding ritual didn't you"

Robin is eyes narrow, but Glint only smiles at him.

"No human has ever summon its power before so I suggest you prepare yourself for the consequences of using such powers"

"W-what?"

"I can sense you did it out of love, which gives ya a chance, a small one but a chance none the less I suggest you…..WHAT THE HELL VOLE!!!"

The two arrive at the portal and Vole smiles at the two, the Glimmers are on the ground knocked out, and much to the amusement of the boy wonder glint rushes at vole an angry look on her face. Soon the two are in an all out shouting match, and robin smiles something told him that these two were one of a kind in this place.

"Ah guys?"

"Just go trough the damn portal, jeez kid"

"And remember what I told you!"

"Oh yeah I hey wait I…………"

Glint smiles as she shoves the boy wonder into the portal, the kid is pretty smart hell figure it out, Vole looks at the demon girl and frowns.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing MR. I won't let Glint have some fun with a Glimmer!"

"Ah come on I said I was sorry!"

"No you didn't!"

"Well I'm saying it now!"

"DOSENT WORK THAT WAY!"

"AWWW COME ON!"

"NO AND GOOD BYE!"

With that, she vanishes and Vole groans in annoyance, but before he dells to much on the subject an alarm in his wrist tells him that another portal has opened.

"Mmmmhh lets see disturbance at Sector one suicide paradise, HEY! Nice, maybe I can get that soul after all"

He smiles and rushes off.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EARTH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kid flash hates magic, he hates all kind of magic and science and super science. He will never understand why evil guys go to such lengths as to use things they know nothing about. I mean sure some times he can understand why they would turn to such complicated and unknown methods. they got there butts kicked pretty regularly by the good guys so yeah he could see why a bad guy would turn to some ancient magical thing or a super science thingy, but one thing he will never understand is why they would mix the two! As if they weren't complicated enough separately they had to mix them! Of all the stupid.

"We can't let them run there test, who know what they do!"

"We have no choice!"

The voices come from the bat cave and he for once is glad that he decided to keep away from there, it has been one hour exactly since Diana is return from the watchtower and ever since then there has been nothing but super science this magic that, the latest brain storm suggested mixing the two! Sure, they were desperate but come on; they knew how risky that was. Looking at terra he can see that she is on the same boat as him, way out of there league.

"Soooo"

"Yeah?"

Terra knows and understands kid flash is predicament, hell, she even shares it but she does not want to talk about the subject, hence why her voice was so clipped when she responded and why now kid flash is looking at any thing or anywhere but at her. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath and decided to apologize it's not his fault that they are all on edge, nor is it his fault that she doesn't want to talk about the subject the others are discussing.

"Look I'm sorry…it's just it's an uncomfortable subject for me ya know"

Kid flash smiles and nods, if she is talking about what he thinks she is talking about then he can relate.

"You too?"

She nods and kid flash smiles, it was not every day that you find some one who shares your point of view on things, after all she knows just as well as he does that if it weren't for super science or magic they would all be regular teens, worrying about regular things.

"I would be a lot easier wouldn't it?"

Kid flash nods at terra is question, she is right, every thing would be so easy if they were human.

"You would think that wouldn't you….but there is no such thing as easy"

Raven is voice comes out of no were and both teens shoot out from there seats, in the far of corner they can see raven glancing out the window at the sky.

"R-raven we didn't…I mean"

Kid flash stammers but terra is confused and intrigued by raven is words.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Robin and I we are bonded, trough our bond I saw his life I saw what It was like to be human, for the longest time I lived trough his humanity and when I became human I thought I could do what so many fail to do. I thought I could have a normal life but there is no such thing"

The two could only look on at raven; she was admitting something, something important.

"Being human complicated, when you're a child every thing is easy but as you grow up things begin to get harder and harder, those who survive the hardships of life go on to live in an uncertain world were every thing is an uncertainty, and every day is like gambling"

"But they don't have to deal with super lunatics or having the weight of the world on your shoulders, they have it easy don't they?"

Terra asked and raven smiled at her words, it would be so easy to say yes, but she could not, truth was every one had it hard, some less then others but every one struggled.

"Some do, the majorities don't, and one thing is always certain"

"W-what is that?"

Kid flash looked on in surprised.

"They live in constant fear, fear of rejection, fear of losing there jobs, of not fitting in in school of not succeeding in life, of not being a good lover or being a bad mother, or any variation. They all fear something and they all fear us"

"When you were human….you experiences this?"

"Yes, I experience things I never thought I would, wonderful thing as well as horrible things, but for beings like us, as much as we try to hide what we are it will always come out"

"Why is that?!"

"Because we are meant to do something with our powers, we are meant to be heroes, or have you not seen what being human can accomplish?"

An image of Robin flashed in both terras, kid flash is mind, and they knew that raven was right, terra looked at kid flash and smiled, they might not have it easy but it was there lives and if they wanted a break from all of this nothing and no one was stopping them. Kid flash could take his costume off and be normal all he wanted to be, same went for terra, all she had to do was change or alter her appearance some what and she could be normal but they didn't do it because they knew they were given the powers for a reason.

"I guess we were being kind of stupid"

"Major league stupid, we should be down there!"

Kid flash smiled and nodded at terra.

"DAMN STRAIGHT! That is our friend down there, sure were desperate but we know that this is not the answer right?"

"YEAH! No one is experimenting or doing any thing to any one!"

Raven smiled and saw the two rushing towards the bat cave, in truth they were not only fighting on what they were going to do to bring back robin, but on how to deal with her and her new role as the guardian of the seal. Wonder Woman had been right, they were not going to attack, but that didn't mean they would stay away. Every one wanted to interview her, to poke and prodded inside of her mind, to analyze and run some test in her and robin, they wanted to make sure that trigon had been subdue, and now with Jason is refusal to share any info things were only getting worse. Superman had already contacted them and wished to visit, to make sure every thing was okay or so he said.

"Every thing all right?"

Turning towards the sound of the voice raven could only hide herself in her hood, there were few people who were able to sneak up on her, and he was the last person she wanted to see.

"Every thing is fine….h-how are you"

Bruce Wayne looked at her and frowned, he could clearly see that she was still suffering from a guilty conscience, she blamed herself for what had happened and felt that all those around her blame her for what had happened.

"Healing up quite nicely, you?"

"I am well"

"I hear what you told your friend, quite the speech"

"I needed to snap them out of there depression, doubt and fear will only complicate our mission"

"Oh? What mission might that be?"

Frowning she bites her lip and hides her face in the shadow of her hood.

"H-helping robin"

"There fears were well founded, they were trying to do something very stupid, I am glad you sent them down there to stop that, but I still believe that there are some fears and doubts and some depression amongst the group"

Raven turned away from him and Bruce shakes his head, the girl is suffering all right, the guilt is eating away at her and she doesn't even realize it.

"I deserve it; this…every thing is my fault"

"No it is not, this, every thing that has happened was and still is your father is fault, if you're blaming yourself for this then your father has already won"

A bit harsh but it is the truth and right now the girl needed to hear it from some one, some how Bruce knows that if this whole mess is going to be cleared up she is the one to clear it.

"How can you say that? After every thing?"

"Richard trust you, I never seen him care for some one like he does for you and that is enough for me to know that you are not what you believe you are"

Raven turns to face him and removes her hood.

"Then what am I…"

"You are no demon raven that much I know"

Slowly Bruce leaves her and all she can do is close her eyes and hold back tears.

"(RAVEN!)"

Her eyes snap open and she immediately fades trough the mansion is flood, in second she is in the bat cave rushing towards robin.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Five figures stand around Richard is bed, her friends are on the ground and then a fat African American woman steps out of the shadows and glares at her.

"It's not him I am after"

Raven is eyes widen when the whole cave fills with Cadmus agents, all of them pointing there guns at her.

TO BE CONTINUED………….

There were few questions asked by Red X the answer are

So, Trigon is gone? What about the original Titans, they are ok? Do you intend continue "Only Human"?

First of thank you for sticking to the story and glad you like it now to the answers. Trigon well I can really say if he is gone, gone, but for the time being he is handled. The original titans are okay, as far as being in a coma and have reverted back to there previous selves is okay. And yes I do intend to continue "ONLY HUMAN" I am just in a little roll with this one, and only human is giving me hard troubles writing soooooo…….I don't know when I will update that one but it will be updated, just not to sure when.

TALIHOOO Every one, so I guess you are all confused about the whole "limbo" thing, well I was having a real hard time coming up with an opening for this, I knew I wanted robin to be in some kind of trance or in between life and death and then it hit me, I can use my pre-existing characters from a comic I made a while back and put them here. Hence why you see Vole & Glint helping out robin.

You don't know Vole & Glint but if you want to meet them there are two links in my profile page were you can meet them.


End file.
